


Impetuous! Homeric!

by hippieofthesea, Tirnel



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Mpreg?, Non-Consensual Touching, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threats, Trans Character, Unplanned Pregnancy, rushed marriage, transGrell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 13:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 54,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17663636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hippieofthesea/pseuds/hippieofthesea, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tirnel/pseuds/Tirnel
Summary: Grell gets a mysterious visitor one night on her doorstep, promising to make her dreams come true. Does she bite off more than she can chew?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this silly little rp turned into a really epic fic. Hope you enjoy.

It was a dark and stormy night. 

 

All of a sudden there was a knock on Grell's door. A stranger was at the door. A stranger who waited in the rain for the redhead to open.

 

Grell got up from the comfortable spot on the couch. Moving towards the door as she peaked into the peephole. A large top hat and a high collared coat obscured the person's features.

 

Keeping her scythe nearby, she cracked open the door. "Hello?"

 

"Gehehehe, good evening, dearie. Would be kind of heart and let a poor old man in out of the rain?"

 

"Have the other flats rejected you?" her suspicious nature coming into play.

 

"Yours is the first I come to."

 

She opened the door a bit wider to examine the mystery man. "I guess it would be rude to turn someone away.” 

 

"Indeed it would. Youngsters need to respect their elders," he said, coming closer.

 

She opened the door letting him in. Her scythe still with good distance to grab. "Are you hungry or, care for some tea?"

 

"Just tea, thank you. Tea would be lovely." The man swept off his top hat to reveal long silver hair and a scarred, but handsome face.

 

She couldn't help but stare, moving passed him. "Is there a certain type you like?" He was different that expected.

 

"Any will do, thank you. How's your face? Healed nicely?"

 

She froze hearing him. "Eh-what? My face?"

 

"Are ye telling me, ya don't recognize me? I should be offended, I should think," replied Undertaker.

 

She turned to face him slowly grabbing her scythe. "So, this wasn't some random event. You're here to finish the job."

 

Undertaker looked blankly at her. "Put that away. I ain't here to do anything."

 

She lowered her weapon slowly. "Why are you here really?"

 

"It was raining, as I said," he replied with a shrug.

 

She placed the kettle on going back to her spot on the couch. She crossed her legs waiting for him to get comfortable.

 

"Thank ye again, kindly," said Undertaker as he slowly sat on the couch. "So how have ye been doing?"

 

"Healing and dealing with the job. My dear William has even blamed me for your escape.”

 

"Aww," cooed Undertaker and tsking. "And the little greenhorn?"

 

"You mean my Ronnie? He's fine. Still as springy as ever."

 

"I dearly hope Chilly Willy wasn't too hard on you."

 

"Isn't he always?" She heard the whistle of the kettle getting up. "Excuse me."

 

"Maybe it's his way of showing he cares."

 

"I guess so." She came back with two cups and saucers filled with white tea

 

Undertaker took a sip. "Or maybe he's an ass."

 

"Either way, that's the way my William has always been." She took her own sitting back. "He wants to be a good supervisor.”

 

"A good reaper would have tried to turn me in by now, Ms. Sutcliff."

 

"And I just finished a long shift with my day off being tomorrow. We can play cat and mouse then." She blew on the rim of the cup looking at him.

 

"And have me woken up with a scythe? How interesting."

 

"Oh please. A lady would have given the best hospitality before you were to be turned in. No fighting in my house either."

 

"So it's a bunch of strange men to be coming into my bedchambers in the early morning is it?" he asked with a grin.

 

"Perhaps later." She finished her tea staring at him. "I hope you don't mind the guest room. I have extra blankets if you need them.”

 

"I don't mind at all. I just hope the room isn't too cold and lonely."

 

"Whatever do you mean?"

 

"Nothing at all, my dear." He sipped his tea.

 

"My room is right next door if you think you're lonely."

 

Undertaker set down his cup before he dropped it. He hadn't really expected Grell to accept the offer. "Willy wouldn't mind?"

 

"I know William never comes knocking on my door. I don't see him caring if he doesn't know."

 

"Oh...you aren't.." he wiggled his hand to indicate Grell and William were together.

 

She started laughing shaking her head. "Oh, how I've dreamed about it! I would love us to be a thing."

 

"So you're free game then?"

 

"Very."

 

Undertaker swooped over and loomed above her. "Well, how about that?" he asked with a sinister grin as he pressed against her.

 

"Are you making advances towards me?" Her heart thumping feeling him do close. 

 

"Advances? I believe I'm already there." He plucked her up and carried her to the bedroom. He put her on the bed and climbed up over her. "Are you frightened, trembling rose?" he asked.

 

"Even if I were, would you stop?"

 

"Not likely," he replied, beginning to undress her.

 

She helped remove his clothes. Her skin becoming warm under his touch. "So forceful.”

 

"Giving in to your fate?"

 

"Is that so bad?" she said with each article of clothing dropping.

 

"I suppose I shouldn't be surprised," he said, towering above her. His pale, scarred, and muscular chest was exposed.

 

She reached up stroking the skin along the scars. "Do they still hurt?"

 

"Does what still hurt?" he replied with a frown.

 

"The scars?"

 

"What scars?"

 

"All of these..." She traced the skin moving her hand lower.

 

"They're none of your business," he growled, spreading her legs forcefully.

 

She squeaked being held in position. She stared down looking at his dick. "It is rather big.”

 

"Bigger than Willy's?"

 

She turned away not wanting to answer. Her knees wanted to shut her legs together

 

"Lube? Or shall I force myself in?"

 

"Lube, of course." She reached for the bedside cabinet pulling out a small bottle.

 

Undertaker took the lube and began preparing her. "You know, I can give you the body you desire."

 

"You're messing with me," she said in between small groans. "How would you do that?"

 

" A nip here, a tuck there. There may be some scarring, but I can do it."

 

"Can you also give me the ability to have children?” 

 

"I'm not a miracle worker, love."

 

"A lady can try to dream." She moaned a bit louder moving her hips. "You're skilled at this.”

 

"When one had been dead as long as I have, you learn a few tricks." He pushed his fingers in deeper, looking for the nerves.

 

She squirmed underneath him, feeling her pleasure begin to build. Her erection becoming more painful with each thrust of his fingers. 

 

Undertaker applied more lube to his hand and pushed it further inside her. "Do you like that?"

 

"I- I do." She turned her head trying to cover her moans.

 

He moved his hand, thoroughly stretching her before finally removing it. He lined her up with his cock and shoved in. Undertaker turned her head back towards him. "There's no need to be hiding."

 

Her cheeks were flushed with her breathing at a steady huff. "You like being lewd and are proud of it..."

 

He moved in and out with a groan. "It's been a long time since I was with my own kind."

 

"Does that make it better or worse for you?" she teased feeling the girth of difference.

 

"A change."

 

She squeezed around him bucking her hips. "Good."

 

"You're a naughty one," he said, pushing deeper. Grell's phone rang.

 

"Ignore it,” she said, enjoying his dick filling her up.

 

Undertaker did. The phone rang and rang until it stopped only for it to ring again a moment later. "Must be important."

 

Grell groaned, reaching out for it. "If that’s the time, it's likely will be important." She looked across the screen staring at the name of her supervisor. "It's William."

 

"Don't mind me, you can answer it," he said, continuing to thrust.

 

She tried her best to make a voice sound as natural as possible. "Hi William darling~”

 

"Sutcliff, I need you to come in," William said. "Some unexpected reaps have come in."

 

"Right now?!" She chewed her lips wanting to remain quiet. The feeling of her hole being filled completely making her want to cry out.

 

"Soon, yes," he replied.

Undertaker took her cock in hand and toyed with it.

 

She glared at him knowing what he was doing. "I'll be there eventually. I'm pinned at the moment."

 

"Sooner rather than later."

 

Undertaker left her dick. Taking her nipple between his fingers, he toyed with it.

 

She squeaked biting her lip. The bead of blood running down. "I'll...I'll be there okay?"

 

"Is everything alright?"

 

"I hurt myself. Cut my lip." She wiggled her hips wrapping her legs around Undertaker's waist.

 

"You cut your lip?...Anyway, I want the paperwork completed tonight as well."

 

"Tonight? William, you're so cruel."

 

"You don't have any plans, I don't see the fuss."

 

"I'm actually busy right now William. You caught me at a really bad time.”

 

"Busy? What could you possibly....you're 'entertaining' someone aren't you?"

 

"Mr. Spears... I will be there when I get there. Forgive me for pleasuring myself and having an unexpected call." 

 

William answered her with silence.

 

"Moan for him, rose," whispered Undertaker, teasing her nipple harder.

 

"Never mind. I'll see if I can't get Knox to do it and I'll get coffee with him afterwards."

 

"Will..." she let out a breathy moan. "Why don't you want me? Like this? Hot and bothered..."

 

"You're asking me this now?" balked William.

 

"I know you want me Will. Begging and pleading for your hot cock in me..." her arousal twitching from her own words.

 

William hung up.

 

She placed the phone to her side pulling Undertaker down. "Now, where were we?"

 

"Did Willy not want to join us?" he asked, increasing his movements.

 

"Sadly no." She tossed her head back.

 

"What did old starchy britches want?"

 

"For me to go to work." She moaned rocking her hips. "More.."

 

Undertaker pounded harder. "You're a little busy."

 

"More than busy." She ran her nails down his back. "Oh...ah..."

 

"Maybe he'll get jealous, hehe~," he said as he cupped her breast. "What size would you like?"

 

"Big but...but not too big. A-a D or C would be nice." Her jaw hung open having his dick reach close to her prostate.

 

Undertaker pushed deeper. "You really want me to change your body?"

 

"Yes! More than anything!" She buried her head in his shoulder moaning loudly.

 

"Even if your pretty skin is left scarred?"

 

"My skin can heal and makeup has come a long way."

 

Undertaker took Grell's hands and brought them up to the headboard. "Hold on, Rose," he said before raising up. He grabbed her hips and started pounding hard and fast.

 

Her voice couldn't be contained, ringing out with each thrust. Her body shaking underneath him. "So...so fucking good!"

 

The bed shook with Undertaker's thrusts. Soon there was a loud crack. "Cum for me," he said.

 

She came hard on command with her body tightening around him. Her moan loud and clear of her ecstasy. Undertaker pounded even harder. As he came, there was another loud crack as the bed broke beneath them. She came down from her high hugging onto him. Her legs shaking still. "That- that was phenomenal.”

 

"We broke your bed," he commented.

 

"I was tired of that frame anyway." she cooed. "You're incredible." She traced his cheek, giving a small laugh.

 

"What will you do with your new body, I wonder?" he questioned aloud before getting off her. "I guess I shall be heading to my room then."

 

"I suppose so. I have to try to see if William still needs me. Make yourself at home." She slowly rolled off the bed weak, but still able to stand. Undertaker cleaned himself. Meanwhile, William knocked on Grell's door.

 

Grell cleaned herself getting into a robe. She opened the door to guest room. "Someone's here. Don't you dare come out." She shut the door moving to the front of her home. "Who is it?"

 

"William T. Spears," he announced.

 

She fixed herself cracking open the door. "Will darling~ You came all this way for little ole me?"

 

"Not exactly. A known criminal is believed to be back in the realm. I want you to be on the lookout for him. As it is, we are searching all homes to flush out any possible hiding spot."

 

"Do you really think I wouldn't know if someone broke into my house while having my 'alone time'?" She smiled opening the door more. "Or are you here to assist me?"

 

William pushed his way in. "I thought I heard you with someone while we spoke on the phone. I hardly think your 'alone time' was spent alone." William began searching the house, going almost directly towards Grell's bedroom. He opened the door to see the broken bed frame. He scowled and looked at Grell. "Are you saying you did that by yourself? Homeric."

 

"I hated that frame. It is so last season. I want get a new one, cherry wood perhaps." She stayed close hoping to have him leave quickly.

 

"So you destroyed it so late in the night?" he asked, leaving that room and heading to the spare room.

 

She panicked pinning him to the wall. "William, just admit it. You came here for me."

 

"I did nothing of a sort." He pushed Grell off and opened the door to an empty spare room. William made quick work searching the rest of the house. "Do your lovers always leave so fast?"

 

"What are you talking about?" She noticed the room completely empty, a small sigh leaving her lungs. "I told you, I'm here alone. Sorry to disappoint you. Or, you're making sure no one else gets to me first~"

 

"Don't be an idiot. If I find you were harboring the fugitive, it won't go so well for you." With that William left.

 

She locked the door behind him going back to the guest room. "Are you really gone?" There was no answer. The curtains fluttered in the breeze, indicating which way Undertaker had fled.

 

She peeked out the window looking for him. Though she did not see him on the same level as William, she was still worried. Though why should she be? He hurt her face and took her body. She shut the window walking back to her own room.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning a breakfast tray greeted Grell. Flowers in a vase included. She smiled questioning them. "Is someone else home?" she called out.

 

Undertaker popped his head in the door. "Depends on whether or not I'm being turned in."

 

"No you're not." She got up stretching, feeling a slight soreness. "Are you alright?"

 

"Just grand, thank you. Breakfast alright?"

 

"I'm about to start on it. I have to say, this is all a lovely surprise."

 

"A peace offering....how did you manage to sleep on the bed with it like that?"

 

She rubbed her back sighing. "Just a little discomfort. I'll find a new frame soon." She took a bite smiling. "That's delicious."

 

"Good. I'll have your hormones ready soon."

 

"My hormones?" She had forgotten about their exchange. "How are we going to hide this?"

 

"Well you can't exactly hide them once they get so big. I'm sure you'll come up with some story."

 

"Well once it's said and done, they can't do anything about it." She took another bite looking at the breakfast and the flowers once again. "Why are you doing all this for me?"

 

Undertaker shrugged. "Don't you deserve to be treated like a lady?"

 

"You know what? I do. I deserve it." She finished up the food taking the tray back to her kitchen. "Thank you. For everything.”

 

"You're quite welcome, dearie."

 

Grell responded well to the treatments and over time had developed a lovely pair of breasts, as Undertaker called them. Ronald had been commenting for quite some time that Grell had been looking a little different lately, which William always dismissed, that was until one morning, as Ronald was going about the office, he stopped short, noticing the hard to not notice now noticeable pair of breasts Grell was managing to squeeze into his uniform. 

 

"S..S...Senpai??!!"

 

She covered her underling’s mouth moving him away into the Supply Closet. She pressed his lips tightly shut with her fingers. "Don't you say another word Ronald. No one is to know of this. Especially my dear William. "

 

"Mmm mmm mmm mmhhm mmhh hmmm."

 

She released his lips slowly looking down at her own chest. "They're not exactly what one would imagine how am I right?"

 

“"I said they're not exactly hard to notice now."

 

She sighed covering herself up a little bit more. "Are they really that bad? I was hoping to hide them a little bit longer."

 

Ronald's eye were locked on her chest. "No, they're definitely noticeable."

 

"Are they nice, at least?"

 

"All I can think of now is what William will do. Did you have permission from management to do this?"

 

"Hopefully, we can talk details later. I want you to pretend everything is fine and dandy." She kisses his cheek tucking her breasts away.

 

William entered Grell's office later that day. He adjusted his glasses as he stared at hard at her.

 

She smiled placing her pen down. "Darling~ what an unexpected surprise. How may I help you?"

 

"What are you doing?"

 

"What? I'm doing some paperwork. What's wrong?”

 

"Is this some sort of sick joke?"

 

"Now, what's wrong? I don't do paperwork; you get mad. I do, and you think it's a joke." She got up, moving closer to him.

 

"I'm not talking about your paperwork. I'm talking about..." he blushed and pointed to her chest.

 

"My what?" She looked down covering herself. "What's wrong with them?"

 

"You're not a woman. It's..it's wrong. I do not even want to fathom how you are managing this."

 

"Why can't you ever be happy for me? This is something I've told you about for decades." She opened up her blazer letting them be more visible. 

 

William covered his eyes and turned away. "Cover yourself!"

 

"They're still covered by a shirt Will!" She groaned removing his hands.

 

"They still do not belong to you, get rid of them."

 

"They do belong to me! I have dealt with everything to get them." She undid her shirt, letting them out. "Do they look like I stole them from some corpse?!"

 

William turned away, his cheeks bright red. "I..you are not a woman, Sutcliff. This shall be reported," he stammered out and left.

 

Grell buttoned up, taking her scythe and leaving. She ran off to the house where dear Undertaker waited for her. She knocked on the door covering herself.

 

"Knocking to get in your own house?" he asked as he let her in. "I thought you weren't off till five."

 

"William and Ronald know about the baps. Will said he'd report me...that I'm no lady." She sniffled trying to keep calm. 

 

"Now, now," Undertaker comforted, using his sleeve to wipe at her tears. "Mustn't let mean old Willy bully you. Besides, I have a surprise for you."

 

"I could use a good thing right now." She held onto his arm letting him lead the way.

 

"I hope you have some vacation days saved up, because you'll need them."

 

"Are you taking me on vacation?" 

 

"Sort of," he said enthusiastically. He wrapped an arm around her. "Now that the upstairs is thriving nicely," he grabbed her breasts, "it's time to do some renovating of the downstairs," he said as teased her dick.

 

She moaned feeling his touch along her body. "How long will it take to recover?"

 

"That depends on how well you listen to your doctor. Speaking of...Nurse, I have a terrible pain in a certain region. Can you take care of it?"

 

"How can I help?" Her hand ran long his chest moving to front of his pants. "Is it painful?"

 

"Very painful. It's a huge pressure and it keeps mounting."

 

She dropped to her knees undoing the belts, releasing his dick. "You weren't kidding. It's so hard." She kissed along it, making sure to show a lot of affection.

 

"Oh...yes..hellooooo, nurse!" he moaned.

 

She licked his sack, taking it into her mouth. Her nails grazing along the member

 

"Oh..oh, that's it, rose. You know how I like it."

 

Knock Knock.

 

She stopped pulling away. "I need to get that. I hope it's not important that we can't finish up. “

 

The person at the door didn't wait for Grell to answer, coming right in. "Senpai," called Ronald, "boss says you need to return to- holy fuck!" He stopped short at the scene before him. Ronald pulled out his scythe defensively. "S.ss.ssenpai!"

 

"Ronald, put that thing down!" She got up covering for the elder. "Relax darling and shut the door."

 

"He's a wanted traitor! And you...you were...ugh! Senpai! How could you?! Has he been here the whole time?!"

 

"Lower your voice!" She moved closer to him. "He's a friend and right now he's helping me get my goal."

 

"Oh, I remember how friendly he is. His friendship put me a week in the hospital, remember? Or did you rattle your brains while you fucked him? What goal? What's in your crazy head?"

 

"He's the one who's been changing me. I finally can be a woman the whole society denied me." She touched Ronald's shoulder gently. "I know the fight on that boat horrid, I was there too. Just let me have this."

 

"But...but..he...what do I tell the boss?"

 

"Tell him I'm in one of my moods and I'll be back shortly. If he asked what kind of mood call me a bitch or something, I don't know." She kissed his cheek patting his shoulder.

 

"He said I wasn't to come back without you."

 

"Step outside and give me a couple of minutes.”

 

"Ugh, fine. Just don't be forever about it." Ronald put away his lawnmower and stepped outside.

 

"Are you okay? I thought I locked the door."

 

"I'm fine. But that young greenhorn better not say anything.'

 

"I know he won't. I trust him." She wrapped her arms around his neck pressing against him.

 

"In that case, you should return to work before Willy comes and finds me here."

 

"I suppose so." She kissed his lips moving away. "We'll continue this later tonight."

 

"Don't forget to put in for time off so I can renovate," he said with a little wave.

 

She locked the door bumping Ronald's hip. "Let's go. Before we find William, I need to ask for vacation time."

 

"For your new boyfriend? What happened to Mrs. William T. Spears?”

 

"That's still a plan. He hasn't mentioned wanting a relationship with me. Not my boyfriend." She hook their arms walking together

 

"Sooo...you're just fucking him for baps?"

 

"And shelter. He's the one started it. Trust me, when he showed himself at my door, I had my scythe ready to go."

 

"And what? He offers you free titties and you just accept it?...This is too much information, but do you still have your....um," Ronald gestured downward.

 

"For now. That's what I need the vacation for. I'm getting a makeover. “

 

"You're just gonna...cut it off?" Ronald shook his head. He really didn't understand it all. "Have you noticed your voice is changing too?"

 

"Isn't it magical? Soon it'll be stamped all over my paperwork. Ms. Grell Sutcliff… Mrs. Grell Spears."

 

"You already do that."

 

"But, the rest of the department will have to address me as such.”

 

"Half of them do already because you scare them."

 

"But, I want them to be genuine.”

 

William was waiting for them when they got off the lift. "He looks pissed," whispered Ronald.

 

"When isn't he?" She released his arm moving towards William.

 

William glared at her as he adjusted his glasses before going into his office and closing the door. "Do you think these new changes will make Mr. Spears like you?" asked Ronald.

 

"There's always a possibility." She kissed his cheek moving into the office. "You wanted to see me Will?"

 

"No. Get back to work," William replied, making a point not to look at Grell.

 

"You don't like my changes, do you?" she said stopping at his desk

 

"Honestly? No. First the makeup, then the hair and now..those." He gestured at her. "What's next, you cut off what little manhood you have left?"

 

"Actually, yes. I filled out a form for vacation time. I'm getting my surgery." She crossed her arms looking at him.

 

"Denied. I'm not signing it. You're needed here, not off doing artificial things to yourself."

 

"Well, why not? What does it matter to you what I do to myself? You don't care about me or my appearance. Sign the damn form."

 

"I will not sign the damn form!" he shouted.

 

"Why do you care if I do this?!"

 

"I already explained. We are short on staff. We cannot have you out for however long this fantasy of yours takes."

 

"It's no longer a fantasy! I want to be a lady and it's happening. We have new reapers, use them."

 

"I will not discuss this any further! The answer is no! Now get back to work!" he shouted and pointed at the door.

 

"I am not leaving! You've put me down since I told you I wanted this. Now you want deny me again." She moved closer grabbing his shoulders.

 

"Leave now or you will be working so much overtime you won't have time to even paint your nails. You will be going on report for this, mark my words."

 

She slapped him hard walking out the door. "Bastard!" She slammed the door shut moving passed Ronald. "Tell him I'm going on lunch.”

 

"But you just got back," replied Ronald.

 

She grabbed her things from her office trying not to throw a tantrum. She left for the elevator, pleading for it to open its doors.

 

"Grell!" Ronald went over, trying to stop her. "You're going to be in more trouble!"

 

"I can't stay here right now. I will fight him and be in more trouble for trying to kill him. I'm going to get Pops to sign off on my form."

 

"But he's not your supervisor."

 

"But he is a higher up. He's above William and he can let me he happy." The door to William's office opened for everyone to see the red mark on his cheek. William slammed the door closed, seeing Grell waiting on the lift..

 

"Come on please...I don't want to run down the stairs." She moved closed holding onto Ronald. "I hate today to be honest.”

 

The lift came and Ronald said goodbye to Grell. "Good luck, I suppose?" he bid.

 

"Thanks Darling." She got in smacking the button to go down. "

 

Meanwhile, William tried to returned to work. Honestly. The nerve of Sutcliff. William couldn't keep his mind of it, staring at the paperwork. Finally, he sighed deeply and ran his pen over the documents. He delivered them to Grell's office. He set them on the desk, along with a picture. A picture taken soon after the academy.

 

Grell waited in the lobby of the main office of the glasses department. She looked around seeing a set of newbies checking her out. She sat with the paperwork against her chest checking the clock. Pops had to have been busy.

 

Pops eventually came out, apologizing for the wait. "What can I do for you?" he asked.

 

She got up finding comfort in his voice. "It's been a long time. I was wondering if you could sign a form for me? William doesn't want to sign it at all.”

 

"What is it?" He asked, taking the forms and reading them. "Time off?" Pops shook his head. "Nothing I can do. William is your supervisor and I'm not above him. If he said no, the answer is no."

 

"But it's for surgery. I need the time off to have the proper recuperation. Isn't this something you can do? Someone else I can talk talk to?"

 

Pops shook his head and handed back the papers.

 

She took them sadly backing away. "Thank you anyway. Sorry to have bothered you." She walked away having her chance feel like it was slipping from her fingers.

 

William left for a meeting while Ronald waited anxiously for Grell to return. She came out of the elevator running her fingers through her hair. "Hello Ronald.”

 

"I think boss is in a meeting or something. You'd better try to get some work done before he gets back."

 

"Yeah...Pops didn't sign off. I guess I'll request for paperwork detail until I heal."

 

"Will he approve it?"

 

"William said he didn't want to sign...are you saying he changed his mind?"

 

Ronald laughed. "Spears change his mind? You're barking."

 

She moved passed him reaching her office. She reached for the documents with his signature across the forms. She smiled finding the photo he had left. "Oh Will..."

 

Undertaker had begun packing while she was gone. Once Grell turned in her papers, she ran home, excited for her future body. She opened the door hanging her things. "I'm home~!”

 

"Good, you're all packed. I trust you got time off?"

 

"He actually signed it. He hated the news..."

 

"That's alright. We'll give you such a beautiful fanny, he'll be brimming with jealousy."

 

"Thank you..." She held the photo in her hands looking at her younger self. She might as well be a different person all together.

 

"Shall we then?" he offered her his arm.

 

She hooked arms with him tucking the picture into her coat. "I'm so nervous.”

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Undertaker smiled as he ported her to a secluded building way out in the middle of nowhere. Her belongings were already waiting for her in a small room that looked like it belonged in a hospital, except it was decorated to appear as homey as possible. "My lady's room. We'll begin prepping you for surgery tomorrow, how is that?"

 

"That sounds great. How long will I be out for?" She stroked the wall feeling so out of place. "Will it hurt a lot?"

 

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about a thing. I'll take care of everything."

 

"Shall I at least have one last night to enjoy this body?" She moved closer tossing the blazer aside.

 

"Fancying being the giver and me the receiver, eh?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows, drawing closer. "How salacious."

 

"Oh, but it can loads of fun." She reached up undoing the buttons. "Would you like to?"

 

"I'd love to. Make me scream like a little girl."

 

She threw off the shirt feeling the cold hit her skin. "You'd like it.” 

 

"Oh, I know I will, love. This isn't my first time taking it in the ass," he replied as he quickly undressed, leaving on his boots. He got on the bed on his knees, presenting his ass to Grell.

 

She stroked herself grabbing and playing with his ass. She gave him a good spank leaning closer. "Where do you keep the lube?"

 

"Not here~" he sang. "Wasn't expecting to need it. You'll have to figure something else out."

 

She tapped her nails along her lips thinking it over. "No oils either?"

 

"No oils..." He looked back at her, drool dribbling out the edge of his mouth.

 

"Saliva it is than." She took her fingers in her mouth sucking them

 

"Aaawww...your fingers?"

 

"Got to make sure I don't harm you darling." She slipped in the first in.

 

"I was meaning something a little different, but I suppose your fingers will do."

 

"What did you have in mind?" She pumped her finger getting a bit deeper.

 

"Your tongue, but I won't make you do it."

 

She slipped her finger out spreading his ass open. She licked around the whole before pushing her tongue in.

 

"Ooh. Ooahh," he moaned, his fingers entwined in the sheets below.

 

She let it swirl inside him pushing it in deeper. Her arousal getting more erect from his moans.

 

"Oh, rose...the ungodly things you can do with that tongue. I can't wait until you're inside me."

 

She moved away giving him a playful spank. "You really are a naughty man."

 

"You have no idea. Now hurry up and put it in."

 

She positioned herself pushing it in slowly. "Let me know if I hurt you.”

 

"I like pain," he answered with a groan as he was filled with Grell's cock. "How's it feel to have your dick up someone? Has it been long?"

 

"It has. I'm normally the one getting filled." She gave a thrust with the last of her dick shoved in.

 

Undertaker let out a sharp grunt. "Oh! Oooohhh, yeah," he grinned. "Only for a bit now. I wanna lie on my back and play with your baps while you defile me."

 

She pulled out allowing him to get comfortable. She looked at her breasts feeling a pride to them. He lay on his back, looking up at her. He reached up and played with her breasts. "Beautiful."

 

"Are they really?"

 

"You are."

 

She smiled grabbing her dick. She pushed it in him again moaning softly. "I just want to put my face between them and blow raspberries,” said Undertaker.

 

She placed her hands over his, pressing them closer to her chest. "How do they feel?"

 

"Like two of the world's greatest treasures. Touched by no other."

 

She moaned beginning at a slowly rhythm. "You're a real charmer."

 

“No other but me, that is. Oh, Rose, that feels so nice."

 

She grabbed his hips bucking her own. "You're so tight. It feels so good.”

 

"That's it, love, nice and hard.” She slammed in harder. Her tits bouncing with each thrust.

 

"Oh, yes! Fuck me!" he screamed. She gripped his legs lifting them higher.

 

"Oh! Ooo!" Undertaker moved his hips in tandem. "I bet old Willy wouldn't do this for you."

 

"No, he wouldn't..." She moaned rocking her hips harder.

 

"Oh, Grell!" he moaned, squeezing her breasts. He grabbed his big, hard dick and stroked it. She cried out finding them sensitive to touch. Her dick twitching violently. He stroked faster, crying aloud as he came. "Yes, Rose!' She wasn't far behind cumming into him.

 

"Oo, that was lovely, Rose," he smiled. "Now I have to start preparing for tomorrow. If you'll excuse me."

 

"Of course." She sighed getting up. "Where's the bathroom?"

 

"Down the hall and to the left...You know, I won't make you do this if you don't want to."

 

"I've wanted this since before I became a reaper. This is my dream." She swallowed hard feeling her throat tighten. "Are you saying I shouldn't?"

 

"No, no, no, not at all, dear rose," He shushed, stroking her face. "You seemed to be having doubts is all. And it isn't too late to back out now."

 

"Oh please....William has it in my head now. Saying there's nothing wrong with me..."

 

"And what does Chilly Willy know, huh?" he asked, pulling her into his arms and petting her. "He doesn't care about you or your feelings. You said so yourself. He doesn't want you to realize your dreams. He holds you back. He won't let you be you."

 

"At the same time, he knows me. We've know each other since our final in academy. He has been by my side for a long time...damn it."

 

"How well does he really know you if he doesn't understand what this means to you?"

 

She hugged into him letting her head rest on his chest. "I suppose so. I feel so confused about his feelings it's messing with mine.”

 

"Ah, but we already know about his feelings, don't we? He doesn't love you. He doesn't care. Now. Let's get a good night's sleep so we're well rested for tomorrow."

 

She nodded letting him go. "I'll just take a shower and head to bed."

 

"You do that, love, you do that." Undertaker got up and got dressed. "I'll have some tea sent."

 

"That'd be great." She got a set of baggy sleep clothes leaving for the restroom.

 

Undertaker sent the tea as promised, spiked with sleep medications. Once Grell was knocked out, he took her to the operating room and began the procedure. It took several days, largely keeping Grell sedated. When finished, he admired his work before putting Grell in her room to recover.

 

She woke up feeling the defiant pain of the surgeries. She groaned trying to sit up. "Und...Undertaker?"

 

"There, there, my lady. I am here and you are healing nicely. Don't try to sit up."

 

"It feels like everything hurts...how does everything look down there?"

 

"Beautiful as ever."

 

She sighed happily leaning on the pillows. "How long before I can stand up?"

 

"I'll let you know."

 

Time passed and eventually, Undertaker cleared her for everything. She was fully recovered. He sat across the room staring at her naked body as she slept with his elbow propped on the armrest and his chin on his hand.

 

She turned slightly having the curve of her hips more visible. Light snores coming from her opening mouth.

 

After awhile, Undertaker got up, getting into the bed with her. He pressed his naked form to hers, his erection rubbing against her. He pressed kisses to her skin, sucking on each tip before moving down to her clit. His pink tongue slid between her lips, dipping inside her as he lapped at the new flesh between her legs.

 

She moaned enjoying the new sensation. Her eyes fluttered open seeing him between her legs. "Eh...this is one way to wake someone up."

 

He paused, looking up at her. "Someone has to test it out to make sure everything is working properly, wouldn't you agree?"

 

She moved the hair away from his face. "You just want to admire your handy work, don't you?"

 

He grinned in response, before moving back to her cunt. "How does it feel?" he asked as he ran his tongue between her folds.

 

She shuttered letting out a breathy moan. "It's different but, it feels so good."

 

"Good." He sat up, repositioning himself between her legs. He pushed in gently with a groan. "Your pussy is so tight," he groaned.

 

The changing sensations of her body felt so incredible. It was as though lightning had struck her in the best of sexual natures. "More." she moaned softly.

 

He moved gently as he tested his handiwork. "Not yet, love. Don't want to undo everything in one go. Let's see how well you hold together."

 

"Make love to me. It feels so good."

 

"Love?" he questioned. "If you insist." He kissed along her skin and toyed with her piercing. He moved slow and easy, hitting all the right places.

 

Goosebumps lines her skin making her tighten around him. "This feels amazing.”

 

He sucked her neck and kissed her lips until they were red and swollen. "I haven't told you the best part."

 

She looked at him, lost in a daze. "What is it?"

 

"A miracle," he whispered in her ear. "I tinkered around and may have made it possible for you to have children."

 

"I could have children?!" The idea was something of her dreams. "William and I could have a child..."

 

"You and I," he said as he emptied his large load into her.

 

Her eyes opened wide, feeling him releasing himself. She pushed him off her. Her heart beating rapidly. "No...no.”

 

"What's the matter, dearie?" he asked.

 

"First, You say that there was no possibility of me having a child. Next, you telling me that I can as you decide to put your own in me... I'm just a tool for you to have a child aren't I?"

 

"No, no, nothing of the sort, my dear. At first there was no possibility, but ever since you brought it up, I've been brainstorming ways to make it possible. Shouldn't I have first dibs though?"

 

"My permission should have been the first thing to come up." She got up bed heading for the restroom, hoping for a chance to get it out.

 

"You wanted a child," Undertaker said as he followed her. "What does it matter whose it is? Better mine than Willy's, wouldn't you say? If you're hoping to get me out of you, it won't work. I was all of the way inside you."

 

"I can still will damn try." She stormed into the restroom shutting and locking the door behind her. She got into the shower and began trying to clean out as much of herself as she could.

 

"Don't be mad, Rose," he said through the door. He wondered if he should break it down, or if that would make things worse. She did like it rough sometimes.

 

She sniffled hard trying to clean herself out. The hot water feeling rather nice not only on herself but inside her. Truly these New Sensations were something she was hoping for. " I'm upset that you decided to make this decision without me. As you say, even if I didn't care who fathered my first child I'm stuck raising them.” 

 

"Don't fancy giving birth to a child of an alleged criminal?"

 

"That has nothing to bloody do with it! I should be able to choose who will father my first child!

 

"Well, you had best decide quickly. My cum is going nowhere. And neither are you."

 

Panic began to settle in looking over at the door. "What do you mean I'm not going anywhere? I want to go home. I want to go see my William. And my Ronnie. "

 

"Do you now? It's been over a month, maybe more, and you haven't given a single thought to them. Nor have they tried contacting you."

 

"They know better than to bother me on vacation. I was mainly thinking about getting better... I want to go home." Had she really been gone that long?

 

"And how will you get there? You have no idea where you are and I certainly don't plan on taking you."

 

"Why not? Have you been giving me all this as an experiment? Of course....the first reaper child to be born..." She sat in shower covering herself.

 

"Come on out, Rose. We'll chat over a nice cup of tea."

 

"I don't want tea! I want to go home!" She tried again to make herself clean.

 

Undertaker kicked open the door with his thigh high boot and stormed in. He picked her up out of the shower and held her in his bruising grip. "Enough," he said darkly. "I said you're not going anywhere."

 

"Let go of me!" She kicked and tried her best to move away from him. She wanted William to come in and rescue her as he always did.

 

"There's nothing that can help you now. No one either."

 

She snarled, biting into his arm. She made sure to hold on, taking it in as deep as it could go.

 

He grabbed her by her hair and pulled. "Now, Rose, that ain't no way to act.”

 

She groaned not wanting to let go. Blood filled her mouth wincing at the tug. She looked around the room wanting an exit

 

Undertaker withdrew his scythe. "Rose, don't make me cut off your head. I can reattach it, but you will be scarred."

 

She let go and spat his blood up. "I want to go home. I want my bed, my home, my friends and my job."

 

He rolled his eyes. "So you've said and I told you no. I'm not afraid to cut you to bits to keep you here either."

 

"Why do you want me here?! I haven't turned you in. I won't still just, let me go."

 

"I have my reasons, of which I'm not interested in telling you. And your job," he laughed, "don't get me started on that one. Wouldn't you much rather not have to worry about souls and paperwork? Or abusive relationships with men who can't love?"

 

"And this isn't abuse?!" She spat out more. "This is kidnapping!"

 

"You came along willingly. I never said I was taking you back."

 

"I wrote down my vacation time. I will be missed." She struggled against him. "What do you plan so to do? Force me to have a child?"

 

"Perhaps. Mostly I want to see dear Willy's face when he finds out."

 

"He'll lose it. He'll want to make sure I'm okay." She nodded slowly making herself believe it.

 

"Sabotage," he said, lifting her up further and carrying her back to her room. "And you made it so easy."

 

"Made it easy?!" She kicked harder against him wanting to get down. "I want to be able to use this bloody body to how I see fit!"

 

"So easily you ran to me when I promised you things your heart desires. "

 

"No shit, Sherlock. One normally wants a miracle." She growled. "Especially with people who thinks I'm mental.”

 

"Aren't we all? All of us working for a lie."

 

"It's not all a lie." She looked around the hall and the room wanting to just find a weak point. He most likely made sure she couldn't see it but, she had to try.

 

"Get some rest. An expecting mother needs it." He laughed and walked away.

 

Grell waited for him to leave. She began searching through her things. She changed into something loose, looking for her phone. She stopped halfway through summoning her scythe.

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

William was sat seated at his desk as he tried to concentrate on his work. Grell appeared in the middle of the floor full of newbies and juniors. The floor began to buzz seeing her standing in loose pajamas and blood drying down her chin. Her scythe tight in her hands.

 

"Sutcliff?!" people shouted and gasped, shocked and appalled at her appearance. Word soon reached William and he made his way towards where Grell was said to be.

 

She kept others away pointing her scythe at them. "None of you came looking for me! None of you gave a flying shit about my whereabouts!"

 

"You were on vacation..." someone in the crowd pointed out.

 

She yanked on the handle making it roar. "I want Ronald Knox or William Spears...Now."

 

"Sutcliff!" William shouted, looking none too pleased. "Put that contraption away and come to my office immediately!"

 

"William..." She relaxed a bit moving towards him. "Oh William..." stood behind him following into the office.

 

Once in his office, and the door shut, William began his upbraiding. "When I approved your time off, it was with the understanding that you would be back to work as soon as possible. You have been away far longer than required for a reaper having any sort of surgery."

 

"I was held hostage. I was kidnapped and held hostage. I was... I was..." She began to tear up thinking of what Undertaker had said. "I can't even go home."

 

"What are you on about?" he asked with his stone cold expression. "You were foolishly taking time off to change yourself. Are you trying to claim someone kidnapped you on your way to the train station?"

 

She looked up at him, hearing the older man in her head. "He was right...you don't care about me at all. You didn't come looking for me..." She sat down on his couch deflating. "I should've stayed and been an experiment..."

 

"My feelings are not an issue at the moment. No one knew anything except you were on leave. No one can go looking for someone if they don't know they are missing. Explain yourself."

 

"I got fixed. I work fine as a fully functioning body. He said he made adjustments in me...that I could possibly have a child. He wanted to force himself in and try to get me pregnant." She closed her eyes with her tears staining her clothes. "He wasn't going to let me go until he put a child in me. He threatened to decapitate me."

 

William couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Back up. Who is 'he'?"

 

"The deserter." She cleaned her face waiting for him to begin his rant. She cried chewing on her lips. "I know I'm an idiot."

 

His eyes narrowed in anger. "And he has been behind this whole transformation? You lied to me when I asked if you had seen him. If so, how can I believe anything you tell me?"

 

"Do you think this is my blood?! I fought him on the field with a demon and Ronald to trying to take him down! Do you think someone in my 'wish full' state of mind would fight him?” She wanted to touch to him but knew he wouldn't allow it. "He said if I didn't release his arm he would make me into a perfect doll."

 

"Now you're talking nonsense. Babies? Dolls? This is too far even for you. I see blood. Whose blood, I don't know. It could be his, it could be some innocent person whom you decided to dispose of. Go home and get cleaned up and put on something decent."

 

She just started bursting into laughter. "I should've known." Crying and laughing, she laid down on the couch. "He was so right..."

 

"If any of this is true, isn't it your own doing? I was against it. But then my opinion never matters much to you."

 

"My opinion never mattered to you!" Her tone changed glaring at him. "Mister high and mighty. Mr. I'm alway right. You told me to let my wishes die. Just because you dropped your ball didn't mean I had to."

 

William glared at her before storming from the office. He picked up some files from a rookie and ported to the human realm. She curled up on his couch saying still. Her body feeling the fatigue of everything that happened

 

When William came back, she was still there. He had calmed down a little and he placed the completed files down on the desk. "You're a mess," he said. "You're getting blood all over my couch."

 

Grell was fast asleep. The blood caked into her clothes and hair. Even in her dreams she could hear the elder. Laughing and mocking her.

 

William sighed and shook her shoulder. Grell snapped her eyes open looking around like a frightened creature. When her eyes landed on him, they softened. "I'm...I'm up."

 

"You got blood on my couch," he said.

 

She turned her head sighing. "I'm sorry William. I'll clean it up." She got up having her legs shake.

 

"Go home and get cleaned up."

 

"I can't go alone. He'll be there." She grabbed some napkins and sanitiser.

 

"You don't..." he began and sighed. He rather wouldn't get into another argument right now. "Fine. You can come to my place," he continued begrudgingly. "But no funny business or I'll toss you out on your ear."

 

She stopped herself from hugging him. "That's would be greatly kind of you."

 

William adjusted his glasses and prepared to leave. He picked up his overcoat to put on, but put it back down. He took off his blazer and handed it to Grell and then resumed putting on his coat.

 

She slipped the blazer on finding it much too large for her. She couldn't help but look up at him. This was truly the most romantic gesture he had ever pulled for her.

 

"You're indecent," he muttered before heading for the door. Home, he let himself in first, going straight to his pigeons and caring for them.

 

She looked in the home noticing the dull colours. The spectrum of his traditional style really did reflect in his decor. She sat on the couch, nervous to make a single moving is home.

 

"The water closet is there," he said, pointing. "Use it."

 

Grell gave a small nod, heading for the water closet. She undressed hopping into the shower feeling the warm water on her skin. She felt somewhat safe

 

While she showered, he went through his things and found an outfit he thought she could wear: A casual tee shirt and a pair of shorts.

 

Grell made sure she was clean. She even tried again to make sure that she felt clean on the inside too. She got out drying herself off before wrapping the towel around her peeking out the door. "William?

 

"Here," he said handing her the clothes. "Éméline left these behind, you can use them for now."

 

"Who's Éméline?”

 

"It's not important. Or any of your business," He said coldly, preferring to drop the matter of an old fling.

 

She took them feeling the obvious amount of jealousy flowing through her. She changed quickly seeing the more important things in her physical appearance. She came out slowly, expecting him to make another one of his comments.

 

He looked over at her as she came out and his cheeks turned bright red. "They're...they're a little small," he commented.

 

"My, my baps?" She looked down covering herself. "Are they really that small? Ronald said they were noticeable.”

 

"Your clothes..." he replied, turning away and going to the kitchen to make some tea.

 

She followed close behind him seeing the pigeons. "You really do love your birds.”

 

"They're good companions," he replied, filling the kettle with water and putting it on the hob. "I know you don't care for tea, but I'm making some. Do you want any?"

 

"I'd love some. Whenever I make it, it comes out bitter.”

 

"Perhaps you steep it too long or the temperature is too high. Try adding some sugar if it's too bitter."

 

"Thanks for the advice." She sat down waiting for the tea.

 

William sat in silence for some time as he sipped his tea. "So it is done then?" he asked, meaning her transition.

 

"Yes. Everything is fixed and functioning.”

 

William ran a hand through his hair, mussing it slightly. "Geezus Grell,"he muttered, losing his grip on himself. "Apart from a bad attitude, there was nothing wrong with you."

 

"I was unhappy. As much as anyone could be with a body like that." She drank her tea slowly.

 

"So I should change my body as well?"

 

"You don't want to be a woman.”

 

"No, I don't, but if no one could be happy with that body, as you say, should I also be a woman?"

 

"I never said that no one couldn't be happy. I was the only one that could have been a deserter from my own self-loathing.”.

 

"Hmm..," William took his cup to the sink and washed it out. "I don't have any spare bedding, but you can take the couch if you insist on staying the night."

 

She smiled holding onto her cup. "That'd be really nice of you William.”

 

"I just don't think I can stand any more of your mewling tonight."

 

"Mewling?" Grell took a moment, not wanting to feel worse. "Right. I guess I'll be quiet like the dead too."

 

"That's not what I mean and you know it. I'm not hungry. Help yourself to something in the icebox," he said, leaving the kitchen. "And to think I used to be almost attracted to you," he muttered, thinking Grell couldn't hear him.

 

She nearly dropped her cup, watching him leave. She took the couch not so sure she should be there anymore. Undertaker's words were becoming a reality.

 

He came back out into the living room once more with the blanket. "Here," he said, "It's too warm for me tonight to use it, so you might as well take it."

 

"Tell me the truth. You didn't want me to have the surgery. And when I said I did, you didn't want me to come back."

 

"I didn't want you to have the surgery. That doesn't mean I didn't want you to come back."

 

"You think I'm daft. I know everyone does." She took the blanket covering herself completely. "I'm the nutter no one wants to deal with."

 

"That's because you are daft… Do you feel better now? About yourself?"

 

"I'm not so sure anymore. I felt amazing at first. I felt the prettiest in my whole life."

 

"And now?"

 

"I don't know how to feel." She sat up, pulling the blanket away. "Do I look pretty? At all?"

 

"I'm going to answer, but I want you to let me finish before you do anything," he said. "You were pretty. You were more attractive before all of this nonsense, except your behavior. One could say you are attractive now, but...you've changed. I have as well."

 

She started to cry again. No noise, just tears. She leaned on the couch bundling her knees to her chest. "I see..."

 

"You get the couch in my office covered in blood and now you get my only other couch soggy...Stop crying!" he shouted. "It's unnerving. I've never seen you cry before."

 

"I can't Will! Everything hurts! My emotions, my body and my spirit hurt!" She sniffled cleaning up a bit. "I thought if I did this, I could be truly happy and things would finally work in my favour. I was wrong."

 

"You thought you'd finally get the man of your dreams? Get married and raise a family? Except it turns out the man you chased turned on you? You knew better than to trust him. You should have turned him in straight away. Instead you decided getting your jollies off was the best course of action," he said bitterly.

 

"Do you honestly think I fell in love with him?" She didn't know to either slap him or laugh. "I've been in love with you. It's always been you. You said you could never be with me for who I was."

 

"When did I say that? Those exact words."

 

"You've never had to. Every time I say or do something to poke and probe. Every time you pushed me away."

 

"....I....don't know how to express myself very well," he said carefully. "I don't know how to deal with them."

 

"Then talk. You're very, very good at it in loud volumes."

 

"The words escape me."

 

"Close your eyes and let it out. I need to know

 

"What do you need to know?"

 

"I want to know everything. I want your honest, most brutal answers about me."

 

"That's just it. I have none."

 

"Then you must show your feelings."

 

"Did I not just say that I don't know how to emote?"

 

She took his hands placing them on to her shoulders. "Now. I want you to do whatever you feel is how you can convey an emotion. Slap me, strangle me, whatever it is you need to do."

 

William stood there, stock still. Should he knock her away? They weren't on a job and she hadn't exactly done anything...He swallowed thickly. This was so humiliating, but perhaps it was time to have it all out. To throw everything at the wall and see what sticks. William shut his eyes tight and brought his lips to hers, briefly, and pulled away quickly.

 

She held his head in her hands keeping eye contact. She sat up kissing him with all her might. If he hated her, she might as well make it worth it

 

William wanted to run, to shove her away. Instead he took it even further, joining her on the couch and pulling her into his arms. She deepened it wrapping her arms around his neck. Grell positioned herself on his lap, feeling a bit better. 

 

William let out a groan. "Grell," he murmured against her lips. "We shouldn't."

 

She kissed again. "I won't force you into anything."

 

He held onto her, lifting her up, he carried her to the bedroom. He laid her on the bed and joined her after toeing off his shoes. "I won't force you either," he murmured, continuing to press kisses to her.

 

She kissed back letting out smalls moans. "So we both want this..."

 

William pulled up her shirt over her head and then removed her pants. He had an arm wrapped around her, continuing to kiss as a hand trailed down her body to her cunt. He rubbed her clit slid his fingers in and out of her.

 

She moaned loudly clinging to him tightly. Her hands groped his chest and shoulders spreading her legs wider for him.

 

"Tell me to stop," he whispered as he pressed his fingers deeper.

 

"I... I honestly don't want to. But if you want to stop, do it." She held onto him waiting on his answer.

 

William continued. He removed his fingers and undid his pants, exposing his cock. He repositioned slightly and pushed in gently.

 

She inhaled slowly feeling him filling her up. Her eyes closed wanting to just feel the sensation.

 

All the way in, he moved slowly. William kissed her neck as one hand played with her breast. "We shouldn't be doing this," he whispered again.

 

"I want you to do this to me. I want all of you." She wrapped her legs around him pulling him in deeper

 

"Is this all you want?" he asked.

 

"You mean sex?" she replied in his ear. "No. I want all of you William. Your heart too."

 

"Why? I'm not romantic. I cannot express myself. I like the rules."

 

"That's why I like you so much. You like to follow the rules and do things that I can't. I love you for that. You keep me in line, for the most part."

 

William groaned, becoming more forceful in his thrusts. "Grell," he gasped.

 

"Oh darling... I feel so good with you." She began her own rhythm trying to match his. Her body felt completely relaxed and in full pleasure unlike with Undertaker.

 

"We haven't used protection," he said, nearing his climax.

 

"Pull out." She moved her legs trying to let him do so.

 

William did as told, pulling out of her, hard as a rock and close to cumming.

 

She moved down his body grabbing his cock. She sucked on it trying to help him cum.

 

He groaned as she took him in her mouth. "You want me to cum in your mouth?" he asked.

 

She moaned taking more in. Her hand ran along his stomach wanting to be greedy with her beloved William.

 

It didn't take long for him to cum, his warm seed pouring down her mouth. "Grell," he breathed as his fingers entwined in her hair and bucked..

 

Grell swallowed it all, not wanting to waste a drop. She came back up holding onto him. "I love you Will.”

 

"I..." he began, but couldn't finish, not knowing how to respond.

 

She kissed softly not wanting to scare him. her heart felt like it was going a million kilometers an hour. She kissed him again and again knowing he couldn't answer her the way she wanted.

 

William got up and went to the nightstand. From the drawer he pulled a condom and put it on before going back to Grell. He laid her back on the bed and pushed into her again. "You haven't climaxed yet," he said.

 

She arches with his return. "William...I know but, you want me to cum for you?"

 

"It would be rude to not let you cum...Do you not want to cum?" he asked, running his finger over her clit as he thrust.

 

She couldn't focus on anything he was saying. Her body went into full control wanting her release. Her body rocked against him wanting him more.

 

"Damn," he cursed, already approaching climax a second time. "It's been awhile. Come on, Sutcliff," he said as he sped up his movements, getting more rough with her.

 

Her eyes rolled back finally giving in to her orgasm. She cried out his name making sure to bring out everyone who could hear what he had done to her.

 

William thrust harder. As he was cumming, the condom broke. William had emptied himself before realizing and pulled out with a curse.

 

She came down from her high gazing down at him. "What's wrong darling?" she asked. She glanced down seeing the obvious hole in the condom. "Oh no."

 

"Perhaps nothing will happen. After all, I think most of it is still in the condom." He pulled off the defective condom and tossed it in the bin.

 

She held onto him pressing her head against his chest. "You're amazing William. I don't want to leave your side again.”

 

"Don't give me a reason to leave yours. But that's moving too quickly. I'm still trying to sort things out."

 

"Take your time. I've been horrid to you." She hugged onto him, stroking his chest.

 

"In the meantime, you can get the blanket and sleep in here." He got up, now feeling somewhat hungry.

 

She covered herself up sitting up. "William....thank you. For everything."

 

"I don't know what for," he replied, pulling on his bathrobe before leaving for the kitchen. He took a seed cake and munched on it while debating on another cup of tea.

 

Grell got up, legs still off. She looked for the clothes she had on putting them back on. She touched her stomach still worried for both of them. She was truly scared of Undertaker's tinkering.

 

"Do you want something to eat?" William asked.

 

"Uh, yes darling! I'd love something small." She moved towards the kitchen forcing herself to relax.

 

"You're worried about something," he said, seeing her fidgety nature. He pulled out another seed cake and offered it to her.

 

"It's everything. I'm still thinking about what happened and what he said... I'm scared." She took the cake eating it in tiny bites.

 

"Everyone will be on high alert. I have wards around my apartment and my office that prevents him from walking right in. And next time he approaches you you had better take defensive action. Get help if needed."

 

"Will I be able to go home? Maybe, get a new phone?"

 

"For now, if he is after you, perhaps it's best to move somewhere else. Just for now. Perhaps temporarily move back into the dorms...or you could move here."

 

"You'd...you'd let me move in?" She touched his hand giving it a squeeze. "I'd love that, Will."

 

"At least until this whole thing blows over. Come, let's get some sleep. We have a lot of reports to fill out tomorrow concerning this and you'll likely have to give a statement."

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

Almost a month had come and gone. The high council were able to send out a worldwide report about Undertaker and his kidnapping charge. As for Grell, she still was charged for medical reasons going against the council. She stepped out of the court letting out a giant sigh of frustration approaching William. "They want doctors to examine me."

 

"It may be for the best. To make certain everything is okay. Have you been feeling alright?"

 

"I'm sweating a lot but, I think it's all nerves." She sighed moving her bangs to reach her forehead. "I might be a bit warm."

 

William felt her forehead. "You do feel a little warm. I have to return to the office. Let me know what they find."

 

She grabbed his hand not wanting to let him go just yet. "Please tell me everything's going to alright. Even if it's a lie."

 

"I don't know if everything will be alright and you know I never lie, but we will hope for the best."

 

"Okay. I'll let you know whatever they find." She played with her ponytail wanting to make sure she still looked good. "I'll talk to you later darling. "

 

"Y...yes," he said, leaving her to return to his office.

 

She left with the assigned elders to meet with a small group of doctors. They stripped her down checking every inch. They drew blood letting her sit in a room in the medical robe waiting. She texted Will, letting him know details of what they did.

 

"Sutcliff," one of the doctor addressed coming in. "The board will be informed and they will decide how to proceed from this point on, however, I thought you should hear this first...Number 136649’s experiment or call it what you will, has worked. You're expecting."

 

"I'm sorry what?" Her breathing increased looking up. "Can you tell who's it could be? I was sexually assaulted by him and had sex with a broken condom with someone else a little while later."

 

"No, we cannot," replied the doctor, a little taken aback. "If you were assaulted, why the devil didn't you come here first?"

 

"I had to run away from my kidnapper first! I had to be mentally stable before coming. I thought he was feeding along this thing about children, I didn't think it'd happen!"

 

"Regardless, you are expecting now and you must take care of yourself. No alcohol, no tobacco or any sort of drug, understand? I can also refer you to a specialist."

 

"A specialist? Reapers can't have children, a specialist for what?"

 

"A doctor who dealt with childbirth in their human life."

 

"Oh." She got up reaching for her clothes. "Are they going to try and take my baby. Answer, honestly."

 

"I do not know. That will be up for management to decide. You may go now."

 

"I deserve to raise my child,” Grell muttered under her breath. She got dressed, running to the office of her department. Ignoring the calls of the secretaries, she ran into William's office.

 

"Grell?" asked William, looking up as the red mess burst into his office. "Everything okay?"

 

"No. It's not okay." She shut the door locking it. She moved closer chewing on her thumb. "I'm expecting....they might take the baby...I- I don't know what to do."

 

William's pen fell to the desk. "Pardon me?" he replied, not sure of what he heard.

 

"That bastard made sure this would happen. What if it's his? What if it's yours? I can't handle this by myself." She fell onto the couch shaking.

 

"You're saying you're expecting? The doctor confirmed this?" William asked in shock. They couldn't be expecting. They had only just started seeing each other, but the only other option was it being the deserter's and that did not set well with William.

 

She sat still weeping. William would leave her alone. Undertaker would come back to claim his earnings or, the council would take the child. Either way, it was hell.

 

What a complete mess this was. He came over and sat beside Grell and took her hand. "What are you going to do?"

 

"I don't know what I can do. The council said they'd 'decide' what to do with me and the baby." She leeched onto him, hiding her face. "I'm so sorry."

 

"A fine mess. I guess there's nothing for it then," he said. He pulled a paperclip from his pocket and unbent it before bending it back again into a ring shape. William took her hand and slid it in her finger.

 

She stared completely dumbfounded. "William...what- what are you doing?"

 

"If it's mine, should I not do the honorable thing?" he asked in reply. "We'll need to find a larger home."

 

"If it's not, do you plan to leave me?"

 

"I do not know what I will do at this time. However, I would prefer not to wait until after the child is born to act responsibly if it is mine."

 

"William..." She tackled him onto the ground kissing him. Her tears staining his cheek. "I love you William."

 

William adjusted his glasses and cleared his throat. "I can get you something more formal later."

 

She peppered his face with kisses holding onto him. "You're more amazing than I ever could dream of.”

 

"I have done nothing special."

 

"Oh, but you have. It may not seem big to you but to me? It means the world."

 

"A bent piece of metal and a man possibly being responsible for your predicament, in part."

 

"More than that. You've been a massive part of my life." She got up grabbing his hand to help him up. 

 

William stood up and unlocked the door. "Best get back to work," he said, “so we can go home and make plans.”

 

Grell moved through the office having her head buzzing with thought after thought. She spotted Ronald stopping herself at his cubicle. "Hey, Ronnie."

 

"How you doing, senpai? Any sign of old creepy?"

 

"No but we need to talk...in my office."

 

"Okaaay." He waved to the secretary who was waving bye and moving off at the presence of Grell. He followed Grell to her office and shut the door. "What's up?"

 

"You can't freak out. I'm," She struggle to speak. "I'm expecting."

 

Ronald didn't react for a moment then laughed. "Nice one, senpai."

 

She reached into her pocket handing him the paperwork. "It's true.” 

 

"You're...you're serious?! That old creep got you knocked up?"

 

"I don't know if it's him or W...nevermind." She took the paperwork stuffing them back into her purse. "You don't say a word.”

 

"You mean it could be someone else's?! Have you told him?!"

 

"Curve your tongue!" She got quiet pointing at him. "I need not a word to leave this room. The council already is breath down my neck. I may not even get to keep it."

 

"That's bullshit!" he exclaimed then lowered his voice. "But does the other father know? I sure as hell would like to know."

 

"The other father does know and understand I don't want the father to be that bastard. I want to raise this baby with a loving family." She sighed sitting at her desk. "I have to talk about but, there's a chance you could be the godfather?"

 

"Uuhhh, sure. I suppose.....Who is the other father, if I may ask? Bassy? That would make the boss really mad."

 

"No, not Sebastian. The other father I trust completely. I would love to be able to have a glass wine right now."

 

"How about some grape juice instead? And you don't trust anyone completely except...holy shit!" he exclaimed as he figured it out. "When did that happen?! And you didn't tell me?!"

 

She stared at him completely unaware of his findings. It took her a moment to put two and two together but she realized he already knew. “It happened a little while ago. Like when I came in wielding my chainsaw and threatening anyone who moved."

 

Ronald put his hand to his forehead as thoughts swirled in his head. "So, so, so, you fucked with Spears the same day the old codger his way with you? And Spears...shit. I can't believe boss finally did it."

 

"What do you mean he finally did it?" She crossed her arms looking rather unamused. "Is there some type of weird bet that I don't know about? About me and William finally getting together romantically... Or at least physically?"

 

"I wouldn't know anything about that," he said with a nervous chuckle. "So what are you two going to do? Do you have a name?"

 

" I just said, I don't even know if the council will let me have it. I want to raise the baby with William. I'm hoping for a little girl. He'd melt with a Daddy's girl."

 

"I hardly see the boss melting, but best of luck to you. I probably should return to work."

 

The council deliberated for what seemed like forever until finally, William called Grell to his office. He was packing up his few personal belongings as Grell entered.

 

"William? What's going on?" She got concerned seeing him pack. "Darling?"

 

"Once again you manage to escape severe consequences. You get to keep the baby," he replied. "At least until it's paternity is proven. They were going to take it." He looked at her firmly. "They were, until I disclosed the fact that we have been having relations. As such has come to light, I have been asked to step down as dispatch supervisor. You and the baby will be kept under close watch until further notice."

 

"Wait what?! So you're saying, that if you step down we get to raise the baby? Together? As in, a complete family unit?"

 

"There was mention of possibly finding me a supervisor position other than dispatch, but until then, I am simply a senior officer."

 

The door opened and Miles Edgeworth entered the office followed by a woman who was scribbling down things as he spoke. "Very morose, as you see. Those drapes will need to go. In fact the whole office needs a complete overhaul." He gestured about the room before taking notice of Grell and William. "Oh, you're still here," he said, peering down his nose at them. 

 

"We were just leaving," answered William, picking up the box and heading for the door.

 

Grell stayed close behind him. She glanced behind her feeling even worse about the situation. After all, this was her fault. "William I never wanted you to lose your position. I'm so sorry."

 

"I didn't want them to harm an innocent life, be it mine or that scoundrel's. I'm uncertain, but I'm fairly certain they meant to terminate your pregnancy unless the possible other father was known. I couldn't let that happen."

 

"William...that's the sweetest thing." She got teary-eyed feeling the love he could never present in words. She then felt an immediate wave of nausea over take that. She ran past him to the nearest rubbish bin vomiting into it.

 

"So soon?" he asked, going to fetch her some water, quickly returning to hold her hair out of the way.

 

She waited for the wave to finish rinsing her mouth. " I don't think it matters how sooner how late it comes. My mother used to brag that she didn't have morning sickness until the last two months. I think I just got over-excited is all."

 

"Honestly."

 

"Spears," the woman who had followed Edgeworth about, addressed him, standing erect and looking severe. "I am to show you to your desk."

 

"Go darling. I'll be fine. I think I might stay here a little bit longer to ride it out." She breathed in rather heavily glancing up at him.

 

William was escorted to a desk far from Grell's. "And I am warning you now, Spears, there is to be no chicanery or misconduct between you and Sutcliff while on the clock. Good day," she said and returned to the office. 

 

William began unboxing his things and getting settled back in his old position.

 

Once all the nausea went away, Grell went back to her office. She stayed there all day doing a bit of paperwork having no actual cases to go out and do that day. The council had made it very clear that she was not to do a lot of work down in the human realm. Who knows if a demon, or an angel would be able to spot such a rare thing. Let alone a run in with the deserter.

 

It was strange to William to be back where he was. Years of progress gone. He looked at the clock then glanced at the supervisor's closed door. No chicanery. As if. William would never, however, surely they were allowed to take breaks together.

 

He got up from his desk and went to Grell's office where he knocked politely on the door before entering.

 

"Come in." the smallest sound of annoyance being obvious in her voice. Grell hated being chained to a desk. She gazed up seeing her beloved William there. She cooed getting out of her seat.

 

"Take a break?" he asked.

 

She rushed over to him hooking their arms together. "We could always grab lunch?"

 

"What do you want? If you say pickles and ice cream, I'll slug you," he attempted to tease.

 

"Look at you. Able to play after all." She thought about it walking to the elevator. "Maybe something with pasta or something.” 

 

"All of those carbs? Aren't you afraid you'll get fat?" he continued to tease.

 

She gasps loudly thinking about it. "Oh my goodness, you're right! I have to be the fittest mother that this place has ever seen. I'll have to start doing underwater yoga or something."

 

"I was teasing," William blanched. "Grell," he said sitting down on her loveseat. "Do you think I'll make a good father? Honestly now."

 

She stared at him stroking his cheek lovingly. "I think you'll make an amazing father. You have all the skills to be able to put them on the right track. While I'll be the parent who allows them to sneak that extra piece of cake when you're not looking. As serious as you are, you truly know how to love someone."

 

"My own father was cold and distant. I'm already so much like him. I'm that way with you, but you like it. Our children are a different matter."

 

"I like it because it's kind of a turn-on. I however, feel as if your strictness will be loosened by having children. I'll be there too. I'll be there to make things more lively.”

 

"That's what I'm afraid of," he replied with a wry laugh. "And we still have to discuss a wedding date."

 

"A summer or winter wedding would be nice." She squeezed his hand.

 

"By winter the baby will be born. By summer you'll be showing. In fact, I think you're beginning to show already. Just ever so slightly. I'd rather not rush into our marriage, but given the circumstances, sooner is probably better than later. That way I don't have to listen to you complaining about how fat you are when you're heavy with child on our wedding day."

 

"Let me think. Three to four months it's about the minimum that I would need to be so I wouldn't be showing a massive difference."

 

"In two weeks it is. Does that give you enough time to prepare?"

 

"Two weeks?! How would we plan it all? I have to get a dress," she stress taking deep breaths. "Who would we invite?"

 

"Just close friends. We have no family. I don't want it to be a circus. Just a nice, quiet ceremony."

 

She nodded letting herself relax. "Would Ronald make a good godfather?"

 

"Ronald?!" he exclaimed before calming and taking her hand. "I know you like him, but do we want to trust our child with a playboy?"

 

"I know how he acts, I had that boy shadow me. He's a flirt, egotistical, and thinks his fashion is good. But, he will drop everything for those he cares about."

 

"And you just brought up another good point. He's a boy."

 

"Who would you think of?"

 

"I...I don't know...Mrs. Jenkins perhaps, my former secretary? I trust her."

 

"Well, I trust Ronald. I don't even know who Jenkins is."

 

"That's because you barged past her all the time to get into my office. I believe you may have bribed her a few times as well." He looked at her face a moment and then her belly, placing his hand on it. He wasn't sure why, but he felt the sudden need to kiss Grell, and he did. Leaning in close, he kissed her tenderly.

 

She took it, enjoying the feeling of his lips on hers. Her hand moved over his hoping for this to happen more often this is pregnancy continued.

 

"Ahem." William pulled away to see Edgeworth's secretary in the doorway with a stack of papers. "We talked about this, Spears. Are you asking to go on report?"

 

William stood up and headed for the door. "I was just leaving," he said.

 

"Talk about what?" It took her a moment before staring at the secretary with her eyebrow raised in its usual judging humor. “Oh, I see. I can't have affection with my fiancé anymore at work.”

 

"Chicanery, hanky panky, fraternization, whatever you want to call it. There is to be no funny business going on while the two of you are supposed to be working. Am I clear?"

 

She rolled her eyes grabbing her purse. "We were about to get lunch. But let me guess, I can't be seen with him for that either. Like a tumor or something infectious that might cause the others to get concerned with me."

 

"There is no need for that attitude, Mr. Sutcliff. I am referring to public displays of affection, making out in the office, or other places on the grounds. Here," she held out the stack of papers. "These are to be completed by the end of your shift." She turned and left.

 

"It's Ms. Sutcliff!" She stared at the papers getting almost offended. "Crusted old minge. "

 

Wanting to continue their conversation, William picked up his phone and sent Grell a message. “So, two weeks?”

 

"Make it three." She groaned dropping off the papers on her desk. "So about lunch?"

 

“We talked it away, I'm afraid. I can see if someone can bring you something to eat as you work.”

 

"This is rubbish. They're acting like if we have eye contact, I'll get pregnant." She frowned sitting down. "I suppose I'll see you after work?"

 

“....You are pregnant. If I don't take another break before the end of my shift, I'll see you then.”

 

"It's a saying darling. I guess if a girl needs to put up with it, I guess I will." She pouted going through the paperwork given. "They're all assholes.”

 

“Edgeworth is just flexing his new power. Hopefully he will calm down once he's been in office for a time. Not that there is is anything wrong with his rules."

 

"Your rules were more workable. Who's going to be your best man?"

 

"Do I have to have one?"

 

"Yes! Speaking of which, I need a maid of honour."

 

“Why do I have to have one?”

 

"You said small. A couple of people including the maid and best man."

 

“....I don't know whom I can ask.”

 

"Slingby? Pops?"

 

"I suppose I can ask Mr. Anderson.”

 

"Great! I can ask Ronald or Alan to be my maid."

 

“Don't you need a maid? Is Alan healthy enough?”

 

"Technicalities aren't important. I think I'll ask Ronald before dragging poor Alan out for something like this. I mean, he's still invited.”

 

“You don't have any female friends? Or did you kill them all?”

 

"Too soon." She got up, wanting to have some coffee. "I'm going to the break room if you'd like to join me?"

 

“I would, but I've fallen behind a little because of our conversing. I'll see you tonight.”

 

"I'll see you at home my love." She was so giddy she had to take a minute before leaving her office.

 

"Are you Sutcliff?" a young reaper asked, approaching her in the breakroom

 

"I tiny bit sick but, I'll be fine." She groaned seeing that newbies never made a fresh pot. She put everything together waiting on it

 

"What?" he responded. "I asked if you were Grell Sutcliff. If not, can you tell me where to find him?"

 

"That would be me. The finest lady in collections. How may I help you?"

 

"I was asked to give you this note," he replied. He handed Grell a slip of paper.

 

" _Second trimester coming up. How's my little one_?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone may or may not have been binge watching Ace Attorney when writing this chapter....


	6. Chapter 6

 

" _Second trimester coming up. How's my little one_?" It read in a sprawling script that looked the author couldn't see well.

 

She dropped it looking at the underling. "Who gave that to you..." The young reaper shrugged and took off. Grell picked up the note glaring at it. "Bastard." She went against her better judgement to panic. She waited for her coffee deciding to show it to William.

 

William had several reaps and had left for them that afternoon. He worked until the end of his shift, taking his paperwork home with him to do there. He got home, feeling the most tired he had in awhile, having gotten too used to office life.

 

Grell sat on the couch having found a couple of 'self help' books on expecting mothers from the human realm. She sighed staring at the rack of wine.

 

"Don't even think about it," said William, coming in to the living room and seeing her stare at it. 

 

"It's like when you're on a diet. You stare at it and want it more of what you can't have." She closed the book digging into her pocket. "An underling gave me this today." She handed it to him picking up her scythe.

 

"He's been here? Have you taken it to the council?"

 

"I wanted you to know first. If anything happened to me, you'd know to come and find me." She cleaned the handle feeling nervous.

 

"From now on, I want you always with someone. Myself, or Ronald, or Eric. No more coming home without myself or someone to escort you." William went to his pigeons and tended to them before coming over and taking her hand. "How are you feeling?"

 

"Aside from scared and wanting to drink? I'm fine. A got a call from the council about wanting another physical and a follow-up with some specialist." She leaned onto him, wanting to be held.

 

William didn't read the signals and just sat there. "Do what they tell you, within reason. As long as it doesn't hurt you or the baby."

 

"I've been reading all afternoon what people think hurt babies. I just want a healthy baby who will have the best father." She moved her scythe aside straddling his lap. She kissed him deeply holding his face.

 

"Don't believe everything you read...Are you trying to start something?" he asked after the kiss.

 

"Maybe I am~" She undid his tie letting it drop to the floor. "Maybe I feel a little frisky." She open his shirt kissing his collarbone and neck.

 

"Is it wise with the baby?"

 

"It's not going to hurt the baby." She stroked his chest palming the front of his pants. "I want you so bad Will...."

 

"Then take me, I suppose," he replied.

 

She stopped holding his chin. "Do you want this? I'm not going to force you into anything."

 

"It's fine, Grell. I'm just a little tired. You can have your way with me."

 

"No." She moved off him grabbing his tie off the floor. "I'll make dinner."

 

He grabbed her by her waist and pulled her back onto his lap. "You've gone and made me hard now, do something about it."

 

She shivered loving his cold voice. She opened the front of his pants rubbing him through his underwear. "Feel good?"

 

"Your fingers are quite nimble," William replied, undoing her tie and collar to kiss at her neck. "You bring out the worst in me."

 

Grell couldn't help but giggle letting him have more access to her neck. "You have to admit that you enjoy being at your worst a lot more."

 

"I admit nothing." He pulled out his cock and set her on it.

 

Grell moaned out feeling how hard he was against her. She quickly threw off her pants and underwear climbing on top. She made her way having him fill her completely. She leaned forward kissing him again

 

William undid her shirt to get at her breasts. Cupping them in his hands, he toyed with them. Grell moaned, rocking her hips slowly. Her hands pushing aside his shirt

 

"Grell," he moaned, leaning to kiss her neck again.

 

"Oh Will..." She held onto the couch, using it to increase her force and speed.

 

"Careful. Don't hurt yourself," he said softly.

 

"I'll be careful. You'll make sure of it."

 

"Yes, I will. Oh, Grell,” he sighed. 

 

She continued a bouncing rhythm, making her hips roll. She crept her fingers into his hair, forcing him into a deep solid kiss. He moaned against her lips, enjoying the way she made him feel. "Grell," he moaned softly.

 

"Will...you're so good to me." She nipped along his jaw, legs beginning to shake.

 

There was a knock on William's door. "Who on earth?" asked William aloud.

 

"Not yet William... I'm gonna cum." She clung to him hating the person at the door.

 

"Then cum," he ordered, moving her faster so he could come as well.

 

*Knock knock* 

 

"Je sais que tu es à la maison, Will," a female voice called.

 

Grell grunted hearing her voice. She couldn't hold it cumming loudly.

 

"Shit," William cursed, hearing the voice as well. William quickly followed and removed Grell from his lap, tucking himself inside his pants and going to the door. He opened it slightly and greeted the woman on the other. "Éméline...this is unexpected."

 

"Busy, chéri?" she asked, planting a kiss on his cheek and pushing past.

 

Grell at least was able to put her pants back on seeing the woman come in. She crossed her arms raising her very judgemental eyebrow. "Darling, who's this?"

 

Before William could answer, Éméline was standing with her arms crossed, hip jutted out and speaking to William rapidly in French. When William was finally able to get a word in edgewise, he stepped forward and introduced the woman. "Grell, this is Éméline Bastarache, Dispatch supervisor of the Parisian branch. Éméline, Grell Sutcliff."

 

"Charmé," said Éméline with a false smile. "The infamous Grell Sutcliff...I see you finally managed to dig your claws into my William."

 

"Excuse you? He's My William. He proposed to me." As much as she wanted to fight, another wave of nausea hit. Thinking clearly enough she covered her mouth going a bit pale. "Il est à moi."

 

"Proposed?" Éméline burst out in laughter. "Mon chou, this can't be true." She spotted Grell's purse and picked it up, handing it to her and pushing her to the door. "Your 'services' are no longer required for this evening."

 

Grell looked at William for some support. The wave hit harder making her vomit all over Éméline. She gagged holding her stomach.

 

"Ugh!" Éméline shrieked in disgust as then throw up dripped into her exposed cleavage. "William!"

 

"I'll take care of Grell, go get cleaned up," William said to Éméline, moving her bag further into the apartment before leading Grell to the kitchen. Éméline snatched up her bag and marched into the bathroom.

 

She coughed feeling so sick. "Are...were you two a thing? Why is she here?" Grell covered her stomach protectively. "Why is she saying you're hers?!"

 

"She's not mine. It's just an expression. We have..had a fling off and on over the decades. Never more than that," he said a little shamefully. "I told her last time was the last."

 

"Than why is she here? Acting like I'm some side piece you pay off." She moved passed him reaching the sink.

 

"I don't know. Éméline is a formidable woman. She doesn't take no for an answer." He took a damp cloth and tried to clean her up.

 

"I'll use my scythe if that means she'll leave us alone." Grell gagged having everything come up. "Why does...ack...why does today have to be so awful?"

 

"I'll take care of her, don't worry."

 

Grell cried, having her body ache. She squeezed his hand wanting it to be over. "I'll be fine here. Get her out of our home." She coughed getting ready for another wave.

 

"I will, but understand care must be taken as we don't want to upset relations between the branches."

 

"I'll report her for breaking and entering. I just want to lay down in our bed...with you." She got dizzy shifting slowly to get a better grip on the counter. "Please William."

 

"She hasn't done anything wrong. I told you to take it easy. Do you need a doctor?"

 

She lost grip falling into his arms. She panted thinking of her child. "Call them now! Something's wrong."

 

William called the infirmary as he picked up Grell and began carrying her there. "Hang on, Grell," he ordered. She clung on to him all the way to the doctors. Her head was still spinning as well as her stomach is still upset.

 

At the infirmary, Grell was taken to the back while William had to wait outside. He paced back and forth in the lobby.

 

It took almost an hour before someone had come to him with an update. "Mr. Spears?"

 

"Yes, how is she?"

 

"Fine. She had been through an abundance of stress which caused her to become physically ill. High levels of stress could actually cause her to abort the baby in extreme cases. Once fully in the second trimester, she'll be okay to handle it."

 

"The baby is okay?"

 

"They're both fine. I would also recommend, keeping her off of coffee. We'll have them out in a bit."

 

"I thought I had already told her to not drink coffee...or I meant to." He placed his hand to his head in thought. "Leastways I haven't seen her with any."

 

"Give me a minute and we'll have her right out." He walked back into the room leaving him alone.

 

"Thank you, doctor."

 

Grell came out with the ruined makeup still on her face. "William.”

 

"Yes, Grell," he said, coming to her side.

 

"I'm sorry to drag you here. I should've known better than to get so worked up."

 

"Yes, you should have. You know I have no deep feelings for Éméline. Are you afraid I'll be unfaithful?"

 

"I'm territorial. I don't like seeing some woman coming on it." She hugged him tightly sighing heavily. "I have a behavioural problems.”

 

"Agreed. Now let's go home and get you to bed." They got home and Éméline wasn't in sight. However, when William opened the door to the bedroom, there she was in revealing lingerie in William's bed.

 

"I was about to send a search party," she teased with a smile. "What is that thing doing back here?" she huffed, seeing Grell and sitting up in bed.

 

"I had to go to hospital you blast ended skank. Now, out of my bed. I want to sleep after the crap you just put me through." She moved to the closet get her sleep clothes. "You better get out by the time I'm done changing or I have a Scotsman that owes me a few favours that can tear you a new one.”

 

"We need to talk," said William, going over to Éméline and taking her arm. "Grell, go to bed." He took Éméline to the living room. When William came back, he was alone, apart from the lipstick on his cheek and lips that did not belong to Grell.

 

She sat crossed armed and eyes wide. "Really? Is she planning to piss me off? I'll get my scythe and call Eric."

 

"No, Grell. You can't," he undressed and climbed into bed where he kissed her cheek before laying down. "You have me, there's no need to worry about her."

 

"Is she out of our home? Or is she sleeping on the couch?"

 

"She's gone. I mean, she went to the boarding house. She's here for a meeting."

 

"So we're here alone?" She sat up holding his hands. 

 

"Yes?" he replied questioning. "I told you I would get rid of her."

 

She moved the blankets straddling him. "We're all alone~.”

 

"Grell, no. Not after what happened a few moments ago, or have you forgotten already?"

 

She laid down resting her head under his chin. "I can relax with just us. What were you thinking? Naughty, naughty ~”

 

"Then can you do it laying by my side? You're crushing me."

 

"Are you calling me fat?!" She frown sitting back up. "I'm not that big yet!"

 

"No, but it worked to make it easier to move you," he replied, sliding her off to his side. He pulled her down to lie in his arms

 

She pouted looking up at him. Her hand stroked his chest feeling a little bit self-conscious. "It's not fun to poke fun at me like that darling."

 

"Then don't use me as a mattress without my permission. We should get some sleep." He rolled over and turned out the light.

 

"Fine. Good night my love." She kissed his lips cuddling with him.

 

Grell cried out in pain. William reached out to her, trying to comfort her. "I am here, just breathe." Grell's head tilted back as she cried out in pain again, holding it until the sounds of a baby crying was heard. The baby was in Grell's arms, she looked down upon it lovingly. Undertaker stepped up beside her, looking down at the babe as well. Grell looked up at Undertaker with a smile and offered him the baby. "Look at the beautiful child we have made."

 

William shot awake, sitting up in bed. He looked down at Grell snoring beside him and laid a hand on the small bump. It had just been a dream. The wedding was two days away.

 

She readjusted in her sleep snoring a little bit softer with her turn. At this point the bump was a little bit more visible. The idea alone scared her; it scared them both. They knew that they desperately wanted William to be the father but, they couldn't be for sure.

 

Sighing in relief, William lay back down and attempted to go back to sleep. However, too many what ifs ran through his mind for him to sleep soundly.

 

She woke up feeling a sudden hunger. She looked over at him kissing his cheek. "Too handsome for your own good."

 

William scrunched up his face and groaned sleepily, rolling over. Grell giggled moving away from the bed grabbing onto her robe. She moved into the kitchen, beginning to pull out everything she wanted for her breakfast. She also decided to make something for William as a sign of her gratitude for him.

 

William woke with his alarm and got showered and dressed before coming out of the bedroom. "Is there coffee made?" he asked.

 

"I made you coffee and breakfast." She placed the plate of eggs and hash next to his black coffee. "I hope you like it.” 

 

"Has your cooking improved?"

 

"A lot since we were young. I hardly ever burn things." She sat next to him with her decaffeinated coffee and her own breakfast. A sandwich with egg, candied peel, cheese, and strawberry jam.

 

"Then I shall try it. How do you feel?" he asked, kissing the top of her head.

 

"Like I'm absolutely starving. I've already had two oranges and a biscuit." She bit into her food having the most relaxed face of enjoyment.

 

"At least you're not throwing up anymore. Just don't eat the house down." He sat down at the table and started on the toast.

 

She smiled reaching out for his hand. "I promise.”

 

"Is your dress ready yet?" he asked.

 

"Yes. Ronnie helped pick it out. He's still not happy about being my maid."

 

"He could have turned you down. In fact, I expected he would...did you threaten him?"

 

"What? No. I asked Alan first and he said if Ronald said no he'd do it. Then I told Ronald how rude he would be to make Alan stand there and feel worse."

 

"So you guilt tripped him. You aren't making him wear a dress, are you?"

 

“Oh no. He's wearing a suit in the colours of my choosing.”

 

"Red, of course," William replied.

 

"Of course red with white. He was trying so hard to flirt with the girl working there." She finished up staring at his plate. "Was it any good?"

 

"I don't know, I wasn't there. Oh, you mean breakfast...It was fine." He finished his coffee and got up to wash.

 

"Are you leaving already?"

 

"I don't want to be late," he answered, rinsing his mug.

 

"I don't go in until midday. Should I call someone to go with me?"

 

"Or you can come to the office with me and hang out until the shift starts. I know it may bore you, but, you would be safe."

 

"I suppose so. I'll go get dressed." She got up washing her own dishes.

 

"Listen," he said, putting on his blazer as the memory of his dream preyed on his mind, "I want to know where you are at all times, understood?"

 

"Oh, okay. I'm going to get changed and then we'll go to work." She kissed his lips moving to the living room. 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Thankfully, the next two days William found rather uneventful other than the bustling preparations of the marriage. Grell spent the night before at Ronald's. And so William found himself the day of the wedding standing beside the altar of a little white church wondering for the millionth time if this was a good idea.

 

Grell paced in the dress dress applying her last bit of makeup. "Ronnie, I feel so nervous. Like, sick. Maybe I'm not ready. What if I vomit in the middle of our. vows?!"

 

"You've only been dating two months and you're already getting married and having babies. Aren't you two going too fast?"

 

"I do believe that that is true. But I've also been dreaming of this my whole life. I feel like we fell into this too quickly because of the baby."

 

"It's not too late to cancel if you're not up to it."

 

Grell shook her head placing her veil on her head. "He's already put so much into taking care of me. I have to do the same back. I will make a good wife even if it kills me."

 

"Be careful you don't kill your marriage rushing into it before you're ready. You don't want to wait until the baby is born at least?

 

"I don't know if that would be a good idea. I mean we've known each other for nearly a handful of centuries. I just feel that if the baby is born and it's not his he'll leave me right away."

 

"Then why get married if he's going to do that?"

 

"I said might. I'm just scared... Let's not talk about this anymore. Help me make sure I look good.”

 

"Fine. It's your funeral. If you want to make bad, hasty decisions, who am I to stop you."

 

"Ronald stop! I already feel like you know shit right now. I'm going to have a meltdown if we keep talking about it. I need you, as my bridesmaid, to try and calm me down."

 

"But I think it's a bad idea! You want me to lie to you?!"

 

"Yes! You do it all the time with the secretaries. You told Samantha that she look good in plaid when really it made her hips look fat."

 

"That's different! You're my best friend. I ain't trying to get in bed with you."

 

"Lie to me Ronald." she said placing her hands on his shoulders. "Tell me I look amazing and everything's going to be okay."

 

"You look amazing and I hope everything is going to be okay."

 

"Thank you." She picked up her bouquet adjusting herself. "Let's go."

 

"Oh!" Exclaimed Ronald, the thought coming to him. "Who's giving you away?"

 

"We'll see in a bit. He never said if he chose Eric or Pops as his best man. The other is to walk me down."

 

"What do you mean he never said? Kind of last minute, don't you think?"

 

"More like it's a surprise." She hooked their arms walking out into the hall. "You look so handsome Ronnie ~.”

 

They walked out where Eric was waiting for them. Eric offered Grell his arm. Grell giggled taking it. "How do I look darling? The prettiest bride you've ever seen?"

 

"You look good, Red. Forgive me if I don't think you're the prettiest."

 

"Right..." She took a deep breath releasing a deep sigh.

 

"After all, It's not you my world revolves around, " he said, thinking of Alan.

 

"Oh, right Alan. He'd make a cute bride ~"

 

Pops and Ronald started down the aisle together. "This is so strange," Pops muttered to Ronald.

 

"You weren't the one dealing with a pregnant woman who kept making me do facials and nails. together."

 

William was joined at the front by the two. Then the few invited stood and turned for the bride. "Oi, hold a second," whispered Eric. "I forgot ma shotgun."

 

She smacked his arm playfully. "Eric!"

 

Eric leaned close and whispered. "Does William know that you and I once....you know."

 

"I don't ask about his past lovers and he doesn't ask about mine...unless it's Éméline. If I need you with a bag by the river can I count on you?"

 

"A bag by the river?"

 

"Nevermind. Now, give me away Eric dear."

 

Eric marched her up front and handed her over to William. William's palms were sweaty as he took his lovers hands.

 

She smiled finding his nervousness adorable. "Hello again darling~"

 

"A red wedding dress?" he remarked, though he knew he shouldn't be surprised.

 

"It's red and white." She clutched his hands squeezing them. "You ready?"

 

"Are you. "

 

"More than I've ever been." she cooed.

 

Vows and rings exchanged, William leaned in, intending for a chaste kiss in front of the other reapers. Grell pulled him down giving him a tender kiss. The audience clapped and the couple were presented as Mr. and Mrs. William T. Spears. William led Grell up the aisle.

 

She stayed hooked to him leaning her head on his shoulder. "I love you.”

 

"You do," he replied. "Are you ready to go?"

 

"I was expecting an, 'I love you too'. I'm ready darling.”

 

"Toss your flowers and let's go then."

 

"William...okay." She turned giving her most convincing smile. "Someone better catch it!"

 

William didn't wait to see who, if anyone, caught it. He whisked Grell away to their honeymoon destination. Grell held on tightly beaming at the fact Alan caught them. "Where are we going Will?"

 

"Where are you hoping to go?"

 

"As long as I have you, I don't care."

 

"Well then, it's a secret."

 

"I do like surprises." She cuddled with him feeling a bit at ease. 

 

They arrived in a fashionable time in Baden Baden. William has made arrangements for a fancy room he knew Grell would like. He wanted Grell to enjoy their stay even if he might not. "We don't have a very long stay. It was pulling teeth or worse to get this much time off to honeymoon for two reapers. Two reapers whose relationship everyone is at odds with."

 

She nodded slowly understanding the circumstance of their situation. As much as she wanted a glorious honeymoon that could have lasted a month, she knew better than to hope for such things. "Like I said my love. As long as I'm with you."

 

Alone in their room, William wrapped his arms around Grell, bringing his hands to rest on her belly. "I do care for you, you know that."

 

"I know. I also know how you can be when others see you give affection." She placed her hands on top of his relaxing in their moment. "Mrs. Spears... What a lovely thing."

 

"You may not be legally allowed to change it. We can appeal, but you know how they are."

 

"I'll still ride it out. I've never really been one to follow the rules anyway."

 

"I know," he replied, moving his hands down lower. He lifted up the taffeta and tulle, reaching down to her panties. He rubbed her clit through the fabric, feeling her panties grow moist.

 

She moaned leaning against him. "You're so bad Will~" She reached back, rubbing the front of his pants.

 

"I figured I would jump you before you jumped me."

 

Grell pushed him onto the bed, taking off her veil and his coat. "You're just full of surprises. I love it."

 

"Are you happy with the room and destination?"

 

"Of course. Germany is a beautiful place." She undid his waist coat and pants kneading through the material.

 

William let out a groan. "Ride me?" he asked.

 

"You know I will." She yanked his pants off stripping out of her dress.

 

"Yes, I do. Be careful though."

 

She climbed into his lap kissing him. "I know you won't let anything happen to me."

 

"Yes, but I know how stubborn and pigheaded you can be."

 

"Oh, stop it." She grabbed his dick pumping it. "You're just as stubborn."

 

"But not as reckless."

 

"So true." She pushed him in slowly letting out small whimpers.

 

William held her hips and bucked slowly. "You drive me crazy."

 

"In a good way I hope." She rocked her hips not holding her back on her moans.

 

"Perhaps. Grell..." he moaned. "You're not as tight as usual."

 

"Is that bad?"

 

"N..no." He grabbed her breasts and teased them.

 

Grell gasped, they'd become a bit more sensitive than before. She leaned a bit forward to give be better access.

 

"Do you like that?" he asked, running his thumbs over her nipples.

 

"Y-yes!" She moaned, moving a bit faster.

 

"Have they gotten larger?" he asked.

 

"Yeah. A little bit heavier."

 

He watched her bounce on his cock. William desired for her to go harder and faster, but he restrained himself.

 

She rolled her hips wanting the same. She wanted rough but, the baby made her bite her tongue.

 

"Grell..." he moaned.

 

"Oh William...." she whispered. "Go a little harder?."

 

"The baby," he responded.

 

"The baby can handle a little more pressure." She sat up kissing him

 

"We shouldn't risk it. We don't know how delicate that deserter's work is."

 

She groaned, licking her lips. "We can try a little different way of getting rougher..." Her nails ran along his shoulders with some pressure. "I know you can be rough William."

 

"Ah! Grell! No!" He cried in pain.

 

She stopped holding his arms. "I'm sorry Will. I didn't want to hurt you. *

 

"What is wrong with you, Sutcliff?" he practically shouted, the mood killed for him.

 

"I'm sorry William." She got up moving towards the bathroom. She wet a rag in cold water coming back. "I'm so, so sorry."

 

He took the cloth from her and put to his shoulder. "There isn't a first aid kit, is there?" he asked.

 

"I didn't break the skin." She opened her make-up box pulling out a first aid kit. "I come prepared."

 

"It feels like it." He took the kit and went into the bathroom to tend to it.

 

She groaned flopping onto the bed. She felt awful staring at the bathroom door. "I'm sorry William!"

 

William came back out, after tending the wound. He went to his suitcase and put on his pajamas. Grell knew she ruined their evening getting off the bed grunting. "I'm gonna take a shower."

 

William debated about telling her there was no shower, just a bath, but she would figure it out and he wasn't speaking to her at the moment.

 

She groaned finding just the bath. She let it fill up going back to her bags getting some things. "I'm going to take a bubble bath."

 

"Don't make it too hot," William forced out.

 

"I won't..." She shut and locked the door out of instinct pour the rose smelling liquid in. She got in relaxing a bit with her mind still going.

 

Once William cooled off, he went to the bathroom door to let himself in to spend time with his wife, only to find the door locked. He knocked on the door. "Grell?"

 

"Yes Will?"

 

"The door is locked."

 

"Oh crap. I didn't mean to. Give me a moment and I'll let you in." She got out slowly making her way to the door. She unlocked it seeing his face.

 

He entered the room, going to the sink and brushing his teeth. Grell got back into the tub, deep enough to cover her body. William undressed once again and got in the tub with her.

 

"I thought you were going to bed?" She moved closer to him.

 

"I was, but I decided to join you."

 

She cuddled up with him staring at his shoulders. "Do they hurt a lot?"

 

"No. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised you're into that kind of play, but I'm not."

 

"I should've known better. I'm sorry." She held his waist stroking his chest.

 

He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "Perhaps later we can resume what we were doing."

 

"Perhaps... I'll be more tame." She kissed his chest, adjusting herself to have her access.

 

"Really? In the tub?"

 

"Is that a problem?" she said continuing to kiss along his chest.

 

"Is that proper?"

 

"Does it matter if it is?" She moved her hand under the water touching his thigh. "Do you not want to?"

 

He grabbed her hand and put it to his cock. "That answer your question?"

 

She gripped it, pumping it slowly. "You're worse than you appear. You're so naughty."

 

"You're delusional."

 

"Am I?" She straddled him kissing his chest. "I think you're a bit delusional."

 

"How am I delusional?"

 

"You think you're so controlled and collected but, I know you got a bad side you won't admit." She tilted his sucking on his neck.

 

"I don't know what you're talking about. "

 

Grell nipped it gently to not bruise, let alone cut him. "You know exactly what I'm talking about."

 

"What are you talking about then?"

 

"You can be forcefully sexy in bed. I know you just need a little push."

 

"You'd go wild otherwise."

 

"I like a little pain." She reached between them pumping him again. "You don't have to.”

 

He pulled her onto his lap and sank her onto his cock. "If you must, you can tug my hair a little, but not too hard."

 

"Funny, I was about to say the same." She held still, waiting for him to adjust

 

He rolled his hips, pushing up into her. William hesitated saying it, but he knew she needed reassurance. Not that he didn't, but it was just something he found hard to say aloud. "I love you," he said softly.

 

She looked at William feeling her heart flutter. "I love you too.”

 

"Grell," he moaned softly.

 

She held onto the tub moving slowly. The marks on his shoulders a bad reminder to keep her touch gentle. He held onto her tightly. His fingers entwined in her hair, tugging slightly as he pushed a little harder.

 

She groaned lovingly his slight roughness. "Oh William," she moaned wanting more.

 

William put his lips to her neck where he kissed and sucked, leaving marks. "You are legally mine now. No other can have you."

 

"Same goes for you." She moaned rocking her hips a little faster

 

"As if I would ever," he replied aggressively.

 

"I know you won't." She kissed his lips tugging at his hair slightly. "You're just as territorial as I am."

 

"You're also way more flirtatious and lascivious."

 

"I like being friendly. But, for you? I'll never leave or try to ever stray."

 

"Not even for that vermin you fawn over?"

 

She slammed down a bit rougher shaking her head. "Never."

 

"Promise me."

 

"I promise." She made their eyes meet kissing the top of his head. "I promise with all I have."

 

"I'll hold you to it. I'll divorce you in an instant if you do."

 

"I'd rather you take me out with my own scythe."

 

"That would be too merciful." He quickened his speed, grunting until he came within her.

 

She followed him in release caressing his face. "I love you so much. I never want to lose you."

 

"Me neither. Which is perhaps one reason I'm so hard on you."

 

"I understand." She kissed his cheek hugging onto him

 

"Let's get cleaned up and get ready for bed, alright?"

 

"Sounds good. We can cuddle, if you'd like?"

 

"I suppose." She giggled nuzzling into his neck. 

 

"Honestly."

 

She got up helping him out of the tub. 

 

"I should be helping you," he said.

 

"Nonsense. I'm not that pregnant, yet."

 

"You're still pregnant though."

 

She grabbed the towels, drying them off. "What do you have planned for us tomorrow?"

 

"Just relaxing and spending time together, " he answered stiffly, as if the idea of relaxing was foreign to him.

 

"I will as we see the sights together. Making our way through romantic dinners ~”

 

"Whatever you desire...within reason."

 

"Let's do that? Let's go sightseeing tomorrow?" She grabbed their bedclothes handing them off. "End the night with a romantic dinner?"

 

"If that's what you want."

 

"What about what you want? It takes two to tango darling." She held his hand walking to their bed.

 

"You know how restless I am when I'm not at work," he replied. "I don't know what to do with myself in my down time.” 

 

"Well, what made you want to come to Baden Baden?"

 

"You wanted to last time we were here," he replied.

 

"I did say that, didn't I?" She got into bed patting on his side for him to join her. "We need to find some things you'll want to do too.” 

 

"Do they have pigeons here?"

 

"Yes. And large public areas with massive amounts of them."

 

William made a face. "Public."

 

"Or we can look for a cosy little park?" She cuddled with him covering them up.

 

"Honestly, I don't think I'd mind if we spent the whole honeymoon in here.”

 

Grell yawned stroking his chest. "We can spend some time in small places. I want you to be happy."

 

"But if you aren't happy, I won't hear the end of it," he teased.

 

"I'll be happy if we have romantic moments too."

 

"Would you?"

 

"I would be." She laced their hands, sighing. "All I want is us to be happy and spend as much time as we can together."

 

"We won't have any when the baby comes." he stifled a yawn and rested his head back.

 

"We will, just not a lot." She nuzzled close to him having her eyes grow heavy.

 

"I suppose," answered William as he nodded off.

 

They both fell asleep with the exhausted nature of their wedding day.

 

Grell dragged William through the nearest park. Hardly anyone there so early in the day. William followed along, a bag of crumbs in his pocket for the birds. "Grell, slow down."

 

She took a seat next to him looking at the scenery around them. "It's beautiful, right?"

 

"It is."

 

The familiar coo came around them with birds fluttering in the air. William immediately made himself at home among the birds. She sat back against the bench seeing how happy he was. The heavy honks of geese caught her ear. William took the bag of crumbs out of his pocket and was feeding the pigeons. He was soon swarmed with them, some taking up residence on his shoulders.

 

Grell took some of the crumbs spotting the geese. She tossed some of them as they surrounded her. She smiled kind of getting a sense of how William felt. One of the geese came to Grell wanting it's own handful of crumbs biting her rear. She jumped up moving away. "You little shit!"

 

William looked over at the noise. "Grell, don't antagonize the geese," he called out to her.

 

"I didn't! I was feeding them." She rubbed her rearing going back to William's side.

 

"Geese bite," he replied. "They're very aggressive."

 

"Now you tell me." She groaned sitting next to him. "I didn't think their teeth would be that sharp."

 

"Yes. Honestly I did not notice until you squawked."

 

"Me, squawking?! I'm hurt William."

 

"I'll kiss it later if it will make you feel better."

 

"That be nice...and sexy of you."

 

"I just thought you would like it. And the thought would improve your mood."

 

"It made me feel a bit better." She leaned on his arm seeing the flock of birds. "They really like you.”

 

"You have to know how to treat them," he answered.

 

"I suppose so." She placed her hands on her stomach sighing. "I really hope the baby doesn't mind the birds.”

 

He hand joined hers, imagining what her belly would look like at nine months. "If he's my son, he'll have a healthy appreciation of them."

 

"Yeah..." She squeezed his hand not wanting to think about possible fathers. She just wanted him to be there. "Names. We should think of names."

 

"What do you have in mind?" he asked, leading her to a bench.

 

"I was thinking for a girl, Fleur or Scarlet."

 

"A little exotic, don't you think? And for a boy?"

 

"I don't think that they're exotic at all. I think they're beautiful names. As for a boy, I was thinking James or Troy. "

 

"James perhaps. A good, solid, strong name. What about Evangeline?"

 

"That's a cute name. What about James Troy! Then, he'll have a T. Spears in his name too." she cooed.

 

"No. That doesn't sound like a good name. What about Fitzgerald?"

 

"What? No. It sounds like an old man's name." she teased. "I still say James is a good first name."

 

"It was a perfectly acceptable name in our time. James is a good name."

 

"We'll have to find a middle name. What about a girl's name you like?"

 

"I've suggested Evangeline. What about James Fitzgerald?"

 

"Evangeline is cute. I'm not very fond of Fitzgerald. What about William as a middle name?"

 

"Why William?"

 

"He'll have a little something to push him forward. He'll be ready to follow your footsteps....hopefully."

 

"I will not be the same man my father was. I do not wish him to follow in my footsteps. You see where mine led me."

 

"Are you saying you hate marrying me that much?!" she teased in a way to mask the actual definition.

 

"I am neither saying nor implying such a thing!" he said hotly. "I did the asking, you forget."

 

"I know darling." She laced their fingers sighing heavily. "I love and adore you."

 

"You really love me that much?"

 

"Of course! Do you think I've been feeding you porkies all these years?"

 

"Not now. Of course I did before we...But you know I had reasons to believe that."

 

"Because everyone says I'm the office pass around?" She furrowed her brow knowing very well what was said about her.

 

"You perpetuated a lot of that yourself. With flirtings and your gossip. It was hard to think other."

 

"Flirting and actually doing make a massive difference." She took a deep breath cuddling with him. "I just like to be affectionate is all."

 

"I straight up heard you ask others to bed. And don't forget the possible evidence of your willingness to jump into bed with those you find attractive is growing in you right now."

 

"No. Sure I've asked being alone. I've hardly gotten a yes, let alone, be asked to do such things. Single, I could do whatever I wanted. Married, you're the only person I expect to want me. I'm more loyal than people think."

 

"I only have one partner. I'll hold you to the same standards."

 

"I know." She kissed his cheek leaving a small print on it. "I only want you."

 

William wiped off the lipstick and stood up. "We have things to do. After all, we leave tomorrow."

 

"Sadly." She got up holding his hand as they walked. "What do we do next darling?"

 

"What do you want to do?"

 

"Eat. We did skip breakfast." She looked around them for the nearest place.

 

"We did, didn't we? Well it was your fault."

 

"How was it my fault? A lady should always look her best going out in public." Her stomach growled loudly making her blush. "You didn't hear that."

 

"You took forever getting dressed and then dragged me out here before going to eat. Let's go eat."

 

"Let's." They found their way to a cute little restaurant with the smell of fresh bread filled the air. William ordered a milchbrötchen and asked Grell what he wanted. Grell stared over the menu again, not very good with her German. "Um... I think I'll...can I have a few more minutes?"

 

"You would like the mohnkuchen," he said before ordering her one. He soon handed her the poppy seed cake.

 

She smiled taking it willingly. "Thank you darling."

 

"You really should brush up in your foreign languages, you know."

 

"I should. The heavier I get, the more time I'll have." She took a small bite groaning. "I'm craving coffee so bad."

 

"How about we get you something coffee flavored later instead?"

 

"That would be lovely. You know me to well darling~"

 

"Perhaps we can find a place that sells Tiramisu."

 

She frowned wishing for the dessert. "It has brandy in it love."

 

"Not all versions, I believe."

 

"Most of the the good ones do. We'll look for one with just the espresso." She held his hand in hers.

 

"Cuthbert.” 

 

"What do you mean darling?"

 

"For a name, if it's a boy."

 

"It's cute. James Cuthbert..." She looked at him thinking of a possible miniature version of her husband.

 

"I was thinking as a first name, but I suppose that works as well."

 

"I think both names are fine."

 

"James Cuthbert it is." He finished his milk roll and waited on Grell to finish her cake.

 

She finished up the cake, washing it down with the tea given. "Are you okay darling?"

 

"I am fine. Why do you ask?"

 

"You aren't relaxed in crowded places. "

 

"It isn't too crowded here," he replied, offering his arm.

 

She gladly accept the offer hooking their arms. "Where to next?"

 

"You tell me."

 

"A museum or a romantic place for us to enjoy?"

 

"A museum perhaps then, so that you are not off put by my non romantic nature."

 

"I've gotten used to it over the years." she teased.

 

"Why you find my incompetence alluring, I'm sure I'll never know."

 

"It's not incompetence. I like how much you're not like me. Yet, we have a common ground."

 

"What is this common ground you speak of?"

 

"We're both perfectionists in our own right.” 

 

"How are you a perfectionist?"

 

"Do you really think I come looking this good? Waxing, perfume, nails, hair; it's all a juggling act." She puffed up a bit feeling insulted. "It takes time and effort. Let alone how good I am at my job."

 

William coughed and looked away, pretending to look at the scenery.

 

"Are you saying that all of my hard work is for nothing?!"

 

"I didn't say anything," he replied.

 

"You're laughing at me...is it what I said about the work thing?" She poked his side getting more upset. "

 

"I'm not laughing at you," William answered, getting a little cross as well, "And stop poking me."

 

"Tell me what you're really thinking?" She placed her hands on her hips.

 

"I'm thinking you need to calm down before you hurt the baby."

 

She groaned, hating to admit defeat. "You're right. I'm sorry. I just feel so bad about everything. I can't be pregnant and sexy."

 

"I still find you very attractive and I'm the only one you need to please."

 

"I also like to feel sexy for myself. It helps my confidence." She held onto his arm seeing a couple of people checking him out. "I wish my scythe were here."

 

"Like you need anymore encouragement."

 

The two spent the rest of the day wandering about their location before going back to their hotel to get dressed to go out for dinner.

 

She hid in the bathroom adjusting into the gown she has chosen. "Are you wearing something special darling?"

 

"Just my usual suit."

 

She took a deep breath cracking opening the door. "Close your eyes."

 

"Why do I need to close my eyes? I've seen you before."

 

"Close your eyes, William!"

 

"Fine," he sighed, closing his eyes. "Honestly."

 

She came out slowly watching his face. She had on one of the most conservative dress she dared to wear. A long sleeve black dress that made her look more elegant. Her hair tied up in a bun and no chains hanging from her spectacles. The only makeup she had was mascara and a dark nude lipstick. "Okay...open your eyes."

 

William opened his eyes and looked at her. He was somewhat taken aback by her change. "You..you look different."

 

"I thought I should look the part of Mrs. Spears. Do you like it?" she said giving a small twirl.

 

William didn't know what to think apart from, "It's...different," he said. He wasn't used to seeing Grell in such a manner.

 

She held his hand, still nervous about her appearance. "Different, good?"

 

"I don't know. Just different. You aren't wearing a corset, are you?" he asked, concerned for the baby.

 

"Oh, no. Not in this dress. I had to make sure it fit with room for the little one." She placed his hand on her belly.

 

“What if ...what if the child isn't mine?"

 

"I- I don't know. I want this to be yours so bad. Will you care for it regardless?"

 

"I..I want to say, 'yes', but there will always be this nagging question. I've had it since day one. "

 

"What is it?" Her breathing stopped moving away. Her own fears bouncing through her mind.

 

"Whose child it is and the minimal likelihood that it is mine. I did mostly cum in the rubber."

 

"So...so you won't stay with me..." She moved backwards wanting to disappear. "You're going to divorce me and me give to Undertaker to keep experimenting on..." She reached for the door beginning to hyperventilate.

 

"Don't be an idiot," he snapped. "I said my vows. I'll stick to them. Even if I were to divorce you, why would I give you over to that madman? Especially when we're so short handed? I simply meant that I don't know if I could treat the child as my own."

 

"Well, thank goodness we're so short handed!" she replied sarcastically. "Here I thought it was out of love or something. If you figured everything out like this, why marry me at all? I was hoping you would take the child in no matter what."

 

"That wasn't what I meant and you know it. As for the child, I said 'I don't know '. I'm trying to voice my feelings, my fears, how I am trying to cope with this situation but you're being irrational and over dramatic." He moved past her, going out the door. "Perhaps we should get divorced," he muttered as he slammed it shut behind him.

 


	8. Chapter 8

She sat on the bed having his words ringing in her head. The child wasn't worth it to lose William. She went through her this thinking of possibilities to aid her problems. Grell wasn't stable. Even more so alone. 

 

William went to clear his head and get some fresh air before he lost his temper. He wouldn't hit Grell again, especially while she was pregnant. He loved her, he knew because he married her, but she still infuriated him with her melodramatic attitude.

 

She gave up putting her things away. She couldn't force the termination of the child. Will would be more furious. She laid on the bed surrounded by silence and her own thoughts.

 

William paced around the block a few times. He reached in his pocket for his emergency stash and came up empty. Looking back in the direction of their room, he sighed heavily before trudging back into the hotel for his cigarettes. William let himself into the room, pausing when he saw Grell lying on the bed before going to his bag. "I forgot my smokes," he muttered as he began to dig through the bag for them.

 

"I'm sorry William. I didn't mean to freak out in you." She turned to her side gazing at him. "I love you. I want to be with you and you have every right to be afraid. I'm afraid too."

 

William shook his bag and all but threw it back down. "Have you seen my cigarettes?"

 

"No. I have a pack in my night bag. Not like I'll be using them any time soon." She got up moving to the hotel phone. “Hello? I'd like to order room service please."

 

"Why did you pack them if you weren't going to smoke them?" he asked, giving up on the cigarettes. He didn't like her brand and he didn't feel like fetching any from a store.

 

"Yes I'll hold." She covered the mouthpiece looking back at him. "I was too lazy to take them out. They're my emergency stash." She groaned feeling her stomach becoming upset with her for being empty.

 

"Why are you ordering room service?"

 

"To get something to eat. I'm getting a bit cranky."

 

William went over and took the phone from her, hanging it up. He took her by the arm, leading her to the door and grabbing her purse along the way.

 

She turned her head looking confused. "Where are we going?"

 

"You wanted to go out to eat."

 

"Yes but, you're upset and I'm not emotionally stable..." She stopped talking letting him lead her. 

 

"It's your hormones," he excused. "What restaurant did you have in mind?"

 

"I was thinking a cozy little place nearby. Somewhere we can have a romantic dinner together." she said placing her hands on his bicep.

 

"Do you know where it is?"

 

"Two streets down." She took the lead holding his hand.

 

William followed her. "You infuriate me to no end," he said.

 

"You want me to stop and turn us around?"

 

"I can't tell if you're joking."

 

"It was sarcasm." She kept moving them until they reached the restaurant. "This is it." A small little place filled with candlelight. 

 

William tried to forget the previous fight and focus on the now. He wanted to do the noble thing and marry Grell if he had indeed gotten her pregnant, but was marriage really a good idea? It had seemed practical at the time, but perhaps they shouldn't have rushed into in the very least. He supposed now he was reaping the consequences of their rushed marriage. He was quiet as they dined, like thoughts filling his mind as he contemplated.

 

She hated this form of silence. She wanted a good time between them and this wasn't it. She ate slowly feeling nauseous from her own thoughts. However, the baby won when it came to her actually needing to be fed.

 

"Do you want pudding?" he asked near the end of dinner.

 

"I'm not so sure." she replied quietly. Her hands resting on her chest. "Do you?"

 

"I can go either way. My main concern is for your weight."

 

"I don't want to gain more weight." She groaned seeing the desserts from far away. "Dinner was more than enough."

 

"I'll never hear the end of it if you get fat."

 

"The whole pregnancy is making me fat." She looked around them seeing couples enjoying their time together. "Let's go. I'm feeling a bit off."

 

"Do you need to see a doctor?" he asked, growing a little anxious.

 

"No. I just feel like a off." She crossed her arms looking around them. She wanted those smoldering eyes on her with love and affection.

 

"Do you want to return to the hotel?"

 

"I don't know." Grell reached out for him leaving her hand open. "Can we hold hands?"

 

William hesitated a little before taking her hand. "You know how I feel about public displays of affection."

 

"I know but, I could really use this right now." Her fingers seemed to tremble a little in his hands.

 

"You're trembling."

 

"I told you, I feel a little off. I just want your love right now." She forced a small smile keeping her attention on him.

 

"You have it, whether or not I choose to show it. Are you asking me to show it then?"

 

"For tonight? Please?"

 

He held her hand a little tighter. "You believe me when I say I love you, yes?"

 

"I do. I believe that you really do." She laced their fingers sniffling slightly

 

"If you start to cry, we're leaving."

 

"I'm not crying." She sniffled again clearing her throat. "My throats a little dry and my nose itches."

 

"So you do need to go to a doctor?" he asked.

 

"I'm fine Will. I just need you and your love to make me feel better. *

 

"If you're catching a cold, my love isn't worth a hill of beans. You need medicine."

 

"I'm not sick. I just want some love from you."

 

"But you said your throat was dry and your nose itches. That sounds like sick to me, or an allergy."

 

"I love you, you thick man." She giggled sniffling more. "I'm trying my best to not cry."

 

"Why are you crying?"

 

"I told you I'm an emotional mess."

 

"There's no need to be."

 

"Blame it on the hormones or whatever." She groaned touching her stomach. "I'd kill for some cake."

 

"Then get some."

 

"I'm going to gain more weight! This whole this a slippery slope."

 

"Eat what you want," William replied, calling over a waiter and ordering her a slice of black forest cake.

 

She puffed up not wanting to admit she wanted to dig in. "Oh William... Je t'aime."

 

"Eat your cake so we can go to bed. We have to journey tomorrow."

 

She took a bite staying silent. The noises she would've love to make would be inappropriate.

 

"Is it decent?"

 

"It's better than it looks. Do you want a bite?" she asked with a small touch of her flirty present.

 

"No thank you. I'm not fond of cherries."

 

"But you're fond of me~" she teased taking another bite.

 

"I don't follow."

 

"I'm...the...nevermind." She blew him a kiss finishing it up quickly.

 

William paid for the meal and escorted Grell to the hotel room where he took a book from his bag, settled in a chair and started reading.

 

She took a seat on the bed watching him. The air was thick with the tension from earlier returning. "What are we going to do?"

 

"I'm going to read. You can do as you like."

 

She nodded getting up to change into her sleep clothes. "When do we leave?"

 

"Tomorrow."

 

"I meant the time darling. A lady needs her beauty sleep."

 

"In the morning. As soon as we can leave."

 

She remained quiet going into the bathroom to change. She did so quickly hopping into bed getting cozy under the blankets. She looked over at her husband seeing him so far away from her. "You can read in bed you know?"

 

"Won't the light disturb you and your beauty rest?"

 

"It's fine. I don't mind at all... I just want you here." She patted the empty space next to her.

 

William hesitated before laying the book aside and dressing down. He settled in on his side of the bed. "I'm here," he said.

 

She cuddled up to him resting her head on his shoulder. "Thank you so much for your love. I'm sorry I don't say it more."

 

"You say it often enough."

 

"I feel like that's still not enough. You've had to put up with me for so long."

 

"Final exams was a long time ago."

 

"Two hundred years ago. Long enough for me to realise it wasn't just a kink or a crush." She held his hand with a small smirk. "I'll never forget that day."

 

"You were a complete and utter asshole," said William, rubbing her hand.

 

"And you were the rebel. You didn't listen to a single rule...my darling bad boy~"

 

"A rebel?! I? I followed the rules."

 

"You talked to the client, fought me, and had a reel enter your body. Let alone, drop your glasses."

 

"There was nothing in the rules about talking to the target. You started that fight and you were lollygagging off somewhere else while I took care of the assignment which resulted in other events. Which are not against the rules, not desirable events, but not against the rules."

 

"Fair. I was one terrible spoiled brat. I thought I was far above you in every way possible." She looked up at him squeezing his hand. "I never thought of being secondary to someone. I was independent and too into myself."

 

"You're still a terrible spoiled brat."

 

"Maybe." She pushed herself upward kissing his lips. "You have to admit that you enjoy it to some extent."

 

"I find it infuriating. You're still conceited, by the way."

 

"I'm fully aware. So are you. We're both big egos. Yet, we compliment each other so well." She kissed him again holding it a little longer.

 

"I have a big ego?" he scoffed.

 

"Oh, you better believe it. But, you are kind too."

 

"Explain how I have a big ego," William demanded.

 

"You don't hear what the juniors say about you, do you? You're the scary shark that lurks in the shadows. It's your way or they'll be reaped. You're demand for perfection is your ego."

 

"My demand for perfection had nothing to do with my ego. I asked no more of them than I wouldn't do myself. We have a job to do, one that requires no mistakes. And is...was my job to see that it gets done."

 

"I still find it so sexy. Those cold eyes~" She giggled stroking his chest. "You can be so hot when you take control."

 

He watched her hand on his chest. He wondered if she was trying to start something.

 

She cooed resting her head on his chest. Her hands curled up in his lap. "You may not see it but, you're so amazing.” 

 

"If you say so."

 

"I know so." She laced their fingers adjusting herself. "Is there something that drew you to me? Physically?"

 

"Your an attractive person physically. That and I like your freckles. As for the rest, maybe it's something akin to Stockholm syndrome. It's nothing I can pinpoint."

 

"Are you calling me your kidnapper?!" She pulled up looking at him.

 

"Perhaps I used a poor analogy."

 

"Perhaps." She pulled him down kissing him again. "So you think I'm good looking?"

 

"Yes...though you're different now."

 

"So, I'm not beautiful anymore to you?"

 

"It's not that. I'm saying I found your previous self very alluring. The new you is still very attractive, just different. I won't get to experience the old body I fell in love with."

 

"It's still me. I wanted you in either form." She got up facing him. "I want you to understand that, I just wanted you. I'm sorry you never got to be with the other me."

 

He pulled her close and kissed her. Grell kissed back holding onto him. "This honeymoon hasn't gone as planned," he said.

 

"Nothing we do ever has. We just get through it with our heads held high. You're amazing at doing it." She kissed him again moving onto his lap. "You're better than that."

 

"I'm not in the mood," he said dully, placing his hands on her hips.

 

"I never said that I was either." She wrapped herself onto his body hugging him tightly

 

"Meanwhile you're soaking my lap," he replied, feeling the wetness from her pussy.

 

She looked at him caressing his hair. "I don't know what you mean darling."

 

"You don't feel how wet your are?"

 

"Should I check?" she asked with a small whimper to her tone. Her hand trailing in between them. William watched as her hand trailed down and under her gown. She gasped feeling herself. "You seem to be right." She removed herself from his lap sitting next to him.

 

"Must you be so lewd?" he asked.

 

"I've been like this for a long time. You have to admit it can be sexy."

 

"If you're trying to arouse me, I'm really not in the mood."

 

"I'm not trying to do anything. I just happen to be aroused." She cuddled up with him again. "I can't help it."

 

"Liar," William accused her. His hand reached between her thighs to rub at her clit.

 

She moaned spreading her legs. "You don't have to do this."

 

"You want me to."

 

"Yes..." she replied quietly grinding her hips. "You're skilled darling ~"

 

William rolled onto his stomach, positioning himself between her legs. Taking a hold of her rump, he raised her up a little. He pressed his tongue to her clit, taking it in his mouth and sucking it.

 

She gasped gripping the pillow under her head. "Will!"

 

His tongue slipped into her vaginal canal, lapping at her juices.

 

Her breath quickened closing her eyes. "Oh William. I- it feels so good."

 

He worked, getting her all hot and bothered then pulled away. He moved to lay on his side with his back to her. "Good night," he said.

 

She panted sitting up. "You're such a cruel beast." She fingered herself wanting finish what he started. 

 

"That's what you get for being lewd and lying to me."

 

"I wasn't lying. I didn't know I was getting wet."

 

"How could you not?"

 

"I felt a shiver but didn't think anything more of it." She moan pumping her fingers.

 

"Can you do that quietly?"

 

"I- I try."

 

"Honestly," William sighed, rolling over and getting up. He exposed his member and after stroking himself quickly enough to get hard, pushed inside. He began moving as quick as he could while still being gentle.

 

She whimpered looking up at him. "I could handle it. You, you don't have to."

 

"Am I hurting you?" he asked.

 

"No." She reached up touching his cheek with just her fingertips. "You're gentle."

 

He touched her clit with his fingers and felt her tightening around him.

 

She bucked her hips wanting more of his touch. "William, please.... I want more."

 

He rubbed harder and faster, teasing the organ with his fingertips.

 

She rolled her hips letting their movements stay nice and slow. "F- Fuck me good.”

 

"Cum already," he ordered. 

 

She couldn't hold off any longer. She came, tossing her head back. 

 

He released within her before pulling out and laying down beside her. "Now get some sleep."

 

She panted facing him. "I'm sorry."

 

"For what?"

 

"For the chore of dealing with your sex addicted wife.” 

 

"Honestly. Just go to sleep."

 

She moved under the blankets turning away from him. 

 

William rolled over and wrapped his arms around his wife. "I love you," he whispered in her ear.

 

She nuzzled against him placing her hands on him. "I love you too.” 

 

"Why do I put up with you?"

 

"I ask that a lot.” 

 

"Let's get some sleep," he said, already drifting off.

 

She pressed her lips to his palm staying awake throughout the night.

 

William woke the next morning and pressed a kiss to Grell's shoulder. "Morning," he greeted softly, his mood improved.

 

"Morning." she chirped squeezing his arms. "Sleep well."

 

"I think so. You?" he asked in return, his hand trailing to rest on her stomach.

 

"I'm fine. Just a little peckish." She placed her hand on his as she frowned at her rounding stomach. 

 

"You sound tired," he commented before getting up. "Come on, we should start getting ready."

 

"I'm fine. I'll just change and pack up." She moved quickly grabbing her makeup bag and clothes.

 

"You don't sound fine," he replied, noting the tension in her voice.

 

"I'm okay. Just had a rough night."

 

"Was it the baby?"

 

"Maybe." She stripped down changing into a comfortable outfit.

 

"Indigestion?"

 

"I don't think so, there's no discomfort." She cracked open the case pulling out her instruments of beauty. "I think I might just have slept poorly...terrible for my skin."

 

"Your skin is fine." William frowned as he watched her cover the freckles he liked so much .

 

She noticed him watching cleaning off the base. She went straight to her primer for her eyeshadow. "Something wrong William?"

 

"Nothing," he replied, adjusting his glasses and turning away. He didn't wish to start another argument.

 

She finished up seeing her face. The freckles very visible with her bright red lips pressed tightly together. "Ready to go?"

 

"Yes," answered, straightening his tie. "You look nice. We can get breakfast on the train."

 

"I'm not that hungry. You can eat up."

 

"Something is wrong," William said. "You need to eat."

 

"Perhaps later." She grabbed her things hooking onto his arm. "Shall we?"

 

"You'll eat on the train, to be sure. And you'll tell me what's bothering you."

 

She pouted flipping her hair passed her shoulder. "I'm not hungry, William. My stomach can't handle food right now.” 

 

"Morning sickness then?'

 

"I haven't thrown up or feel nauseous. I just, don't want food."

 

"Do I need to take you to the doctor?"

 

"I don't think so. Bad enough the high council are breathing down my neck."

 

"If something is wrong, we need to find out."

 

"If I feel bad, I'll make sure to let you know."

 

"You already do if you're not going to eat for the sake of the child."

 

She sighed huddling with him. "Fine. I'll try to eat on the train."

 

He wrapped his arms about her and held her close for a few moments. "I do care about you. Perhaps we shouldn't have rushed into marriage so, but we're married now, so we should stick it out."

 

She hugged him tightly. "I love you deeply." she whispered. "I don't want to lose you."

 

"You won't. No matter how much you infuriate me."

 

"I trust you." She kissed his cheek leaving a small print. She cleaned it off knowing how much he hated it. 

 

"Let's go home."

 

"Of course. I really want to just be with you."

 

William gathered their luggage and the pair began their journey home. 

 


	9. Chapter 9

It was late summer and Grell's belly was ever bigger. William came home from work to find Grell fanning herself on the balcony. William began peeling off his sweat soaked clothes. "I think I found a home for us. One that even you should like."

 

"That sounds nice..." She moved towards him cleaning her brow of sweat. "Why does summer have to be so damn humid."

 

"Are you doing alright?" he asked.

 

"I feel like I'm overheating." She paused for a moment in shock. "Give me your hand."

 

William did as asked and held his palm out to her.

 

She placed it on her stomach to the spot she swore she felt something. "I know I'm probably feeling a heat stroke but, I felt a kick."

 

William frowned as he felt her belly. "I don't feel anything.” 

 

I felt something, I swear!" She groaned patting her belly. "Don't be an arse and kick."

 

William removed his hand and went to the bathroom. "Would you like to see it before signing the papers?"

 

"Of course I do!" She got up fanning herself. "I want to plan it out with the interior design."

 

"I'll set up a meeting for my next day off then. Right now Edgeworth is piling a lot of work onto me. So I'm not a hundred percent certain when that will be."

 

"I can help with the work? I seem to be able to working on just paperwork now."

 

"You know Edgeworth won't allow it."

 

"He's an arse." She moved to the kitchen getting them glasses of cold water. "Why does summer suck so much?"

 

"Is it worth pondering?"

 

"The weather or Worth?" She sighed sitting back down with a grunt. "This baby's getting uncomfortable."

 

"You're halfway there. If I know anything about your stubbornness, you'll survive."

 

"Thank you. I'm just sad that my feet are starting to swell. I'm going to wear heels either way." She gulped down the glass panting heavily.

 

"Don't overdo things. You can live without heels. "

 

"But I'm so short! What kind of shoes am I supposed to wear? Sandals?"

 

"You're six feet tall! Just wear something comfortable."

 

"Who lied and said I was that tall?! In heels maybe but, not now. I need a pair of wide shoes." She groaned getting more flustered.

 

"It says in your personal files. And all your medical exams. So that would be without heels. Surely the doctors didn't lie."

 

"You're much taller than me! Sebastian is 6

Six One and I barely reach him in heels.

 

"Where is this coming from? We're the same height and that vermin is only about an inch taller!"

 

She puffed up again feeling a little stupid. "I just feel small compared to almost everyone here."

 

"With an ego as big as yours and that belly getting to be almost as big, I don't see how. "

 

"That is so rude!" She got up placing her hands on her neck. "I would love a good dip in the ocean."

 

"Can you still wear your swimsuit?"

 

"I'll have to wear the one piece I got that was a bit big on me. Glad I didn't return it." She moved towards him holding his head in her hands. "Did anyone tell you how handsome you were?"

 

"You do. All of the time," he replied.

 

"And don't you ever forget it darling~"

 

"Honestly..." he sighed, getting out of the shower.

 

"You love me." she cooed getting her usual smirk on her face. 

 

"Most days," he teased.

 

"Yet, it's still love." She stripped down wanting her own body clean from the filth of the day. 

 

While she was in the shower, William prepared their dinner. He fixed Grell a salad while he seared a steak for himself.

 

She came out holding her belly. "The food smells amazing.” 

 

"Would you like to set the table?" he asked.

 

"I'd be happy to." She grabbed everything for them making sure they were comfortable. "Thank you darling."

 

William pulled out Grell's chair for her before going into the kitchen and bringing out the meals. He placed the leafy salad in front of Grell and the steak in his place before sitting down.

 

She reached out touching his hand. "You're beyond incredible."

 

"I simply made dinner. As I do most nights," he said, cutting into his steak. 

 

She went through her dinner quickly still hungry afterwards. "What do we have for seconds or dessert?"

 

"Seconds?" answered William. "Well I suppose there's still some lettuce in the icebox. We don't have any pudding."

 

"Okay, I'll make something real quick." She got up moving towards the kitchen. She search the food putting things of her liking. 

 

"Grell?" William called hearing the cupboards opening and closing several times.

 

"I'm just getting food darling!" she replied. 

 

"The lettuce is in the icebox, not the cupboard."

 

"I'm making a few additions." She grabbed the lettuce along with other things. "I'll be out soon."

 

William got up from the table and went into the kitchen. "Grell!" he admonished.

 

"Yes darling?"

 

"Is that chocolate syrup?!"

 

"Isn't it magical?" She continued to work on her meal. 

 

"Grell, no!" he shouted, snatching the bottle of syrup from her hand. "It's not healthy."

 

"William! I'm so hungry and chocolate tastes so sweet. 

 

"Eat an apple." William snatched the bowl away and put an apple in her hand.

 

"William!" She pouted grabbing his arm. "I'm eating for two with the baby dictating everything!"

 

"If you want sweet, eat some fruit. Eating for two does not mean this," William answered, holding the bowl away from her.

 

She fussed taking a chunk of the apple off. She groaned feeling her stomach turn. "Can't do apples." She grabbed a napkin to spit it out. "Oh... When's our next appointment with the doctor?"

 

"You don't know?"

 

"I forgot?"

 

"A couple weeks. Unless you're feeling poorly?"

 

"Just checking. The baby's getting odd. A feel movement at night and cravings like this that ruin my figure." She placed her hands on her hips checking the size.

 

"Cravings are normal. Feeling the baby move is normal. Of course it could also be gas. Did you not pay attention to anything the doctor said?"

 

"Yes but, I feel like it's too early to feeling movement." She searched for food grabbing a couple of pieces of bread.

 

"It's late actually. You should have felt movement at about sixteen weeks not at twenty-two. Have you not discussed it with the doctor? Perhaps I should have called in and attended all of your appointments."

 

"I didn't think it was important." She toasted the bread grabbed butter and the raspberry jam to coat them with. "I figured many at twenty-five weeks I'd start to feel something."

 

William placed his hand over his face and placed a phone call, attempting to get Grell into the doctor tomorrow.

 

The doctor agreed having to notify the council of the appointment as usual. Grell bit into her food relaxing. "You're such a parasite." She groaned patting her stomach.

 

"I am not," defended Willian.

 

"Not you, Will. I meant the baby."

 

"Better hope it's not a parasite. Then you'll have to have surgery to get it removed."

 

"Think if it as a backhanded compliment. I feel drained by it but, I don't want any harm to it." She paused rubbing her belly. "Should we ask to know the sex?"

 

"I'll leave that up to you. It would be practical knowing what it is before birth so you know how to shop."

 

"Let's make sure it happens." She hot excited holding his hand. "Boy or girl?"

 

"It doesn't matter."

 

"Party pooper." She sighed feeling much more full. "Can we just cuddle in bed?"

 

"It's a little early still," he said, checking the time.

 

"I mean, when we go to bed? I just want to be with my loving family." She took his hand kissing his palm.

 

"Don't we usually cuddle?"

 

"Yes but, I feel like asking anyway." She rubbing his shoulders. "I know it either way... I want to know you love me still."

 

"What makes you think I don't?"

 

"I never said you didn't. I just said that you still do. I love having are moments...especially before the baby's born."

 

"We won't after the baby is born?"

 

"We'll be busy and tired. Working, changing nappies, feedings, and much more."

 

"And still making time for each other."

 

"I know! It's going to hell to balance everything. But with the two of us, we're unstoppable." She kissed his lips hugging onto him.

 

"Even if it's only a few stolen moments here and there."

 

"You're so romantic when you want to be." she cooed kissing his cheeks. 

 

With her stomach pressed against his, he felt a tiny movement. "I felt that," he murmured.

 

"Oh Will, really?!" She placed his hands on her belly. "Isn't it exciting?!"

 

"You're still going to the doctor tomorrow and tell him everything."

 

"I know. Let's just have this moment for us."

 

"Thankfully there was nothing to worry about, but it could be something serious next time," William said to Grell as they walked into dispatch.

 

She groaned following him up the steps. "I know, I know. I'll make sure to let you know when I feel off.” 

 

Edgeworth's secretary awaited them at the top of the stairs. "About time you two arrived. Late. At this hour, why bother showing up at all?"

 

"Give Edgeworth my apologies. I had to take Grell to-"

 

"Tch. No excuses. This is going in your file, Spears," she said and slithered off. That's how William saw her moving away as she turned around and went in the direction of Edgeworth's office.

 

Grell snarled watching the woman leave. "What a fucking cunt, both of them." She touched her stomach stroking it. "Daddy was never that mean."

 

"I believe I wrote you up for tardiness on more than one occasion."

 

"Never with a doctor’s visit." She moved with him to his desk groaning. "I'll see you when we go home together. Are you happy with what they said about the sex?"

 

"Are you? I know you were counting on a daddy's girl, but it is what it is. Besides, it can still turn out to be a girl."

 

"They said it was a boy. Besides, James is going to have to deal with bizarre upbringing."

 

"Which is another thing we need to discuss, at home and in private," said William with a glance about the room.

 

"Of course love. We'll see you later." She said walking to her office.

That evening, William sat Grell down on the couch. "Sut...Grell, there's something we need to discuss," he began gravely. "Something that has come to my mind recently and honestly, I don't know why I haven't thought of it sooner."

 

"What's wrong darling?" She sat up feeling a rush of nervousness run through her. "Did the doctor call or something?"

 

"No, but it is about James." William paused and took a deep breath. This wouldn't be easy. "We love this baby, there is no doubt about that. However, we would make terrible parents. Furthermore, we are practically immortal and I am almost a hundred percent certain James...will not be. Therefore, I think it may be best if, after the baby is born, we find him a proper and decent home in the human world."

 

She got up holding her belly protectively. "No. I can't give him up! He's going to be a reaper by birth. The genetics will make it happen...I can't lose him..."

 

"Genetics? Grell we are human genetically. Maybe not to same degree we were, but...you know the qualifications to become a reaper. James will not have met these qualifications, nor do I wish him to. He won't fit in here. He'll be shunned, no one his age to play with. It is unfair to him to have him participate in our punishment. This isn't a world for children." William wasn't looking at Grell as he spoke, but rather the floor with his hands clasped together.

 

"This...this is the council talking, isn't it? They want him gone." She paced the living room beginning to panic. "He's still our child! We can raise him here and drop him off to school in the human realm. We can have him make friends with them but, understand the limitations."

 

"Grell, calm down. The council has said nothing of this matter. They likely haven't even given it this much thought, no. This is coming from me. Not being a grim reaper, the likelihood of him being able to create portals back and forth will be nonexistent. Who knows what adverse effects porting him in and out if our realm could have on his health. It could kill him."

 

She sniffled taking in deep breaths. Her hands shook gripping her hair for comfort. "This is all I've wanted and you're taking it away. Some god you are." she mumbled under her breath. "Why..."

 

"I haven't taken anything away. The baby isn't even here yet. I have James' best interests at heart. We have to think about what he needs not about what you or I want."

 

"I wasn't talking to you, William. I was talking to the miserable creature that had this happen. Why can't we have both? A loving family with us to raise James in our lives?" She paced faster moving around the couch.

 

"Grell, we're the only ones here. Are you meaning to bring a human family here to raise James? That isn't allowed and for heaven's sake stop pacing about."

 

"I mean, we will be the family he needs! I will move heaven and earth to make sure he stays with us." She refused to sit getting worked up. 

 

William got up, stopping her moving about by placing his hands firmly on her shoulders. "Grell. Calm down and think about it for a moment. I know how you feel about James, but is this life of death really what you want for him? It's not a life at all. It's just death."

 

She began to cry heavily leaning on to his chest. "I don't want to lose him. We don't even know how he's going to turn out. Can you at least just give me that first week? Just to make sure that he is really human or if he's one of us?"

 

"Of course. I'd give you longer, but I'm not sure how long would be too long and thence more difficult to give him a more suitable life." He took her in his arms and stroked her hair.

 

She stayed buried in his chest weeping. She really didn't want to let her son go. She would rather give up her scythe and stay in the mortal realm then should ever release her child to be raised by some human who wouldn't do it proper as William and her could.

 

"Please at least consider this. Think properly, without too much emotion," he murmured.

 

She nodded slowly still in her quiet state. How could she possibly put our emotions aside? Right now, she was nothing but emotions.

 

"Calm down and think rationally. It's all I ask right now.” 

 

"I'm trying but it's hard...I want our son here with us. Raised by us. Taught to be a good reaper by you and a divine fashionable young man by me."

 

"I know. Except, he isn't a reaper. How could he be?"

 

"We don't know yet. However Undertaker made this happen, we can be certain he's not. For all we know, we'll see those beautiful eyes like ours." She cleaned up her face still crying. "We don't know what he's done to my body to make any of this possible."

 

"You're right, we ultimately don't know yet, but I don't see how it can be any other way. And if what I fear is the case, we should do what's best for him and it's best for us to prepare ourselves for that."

 

"But...but..." She sniffled feeling her heart sink. "All I ever wanted was to be a mother...even in death I can't have it."

 

"You will be a mother. You'll still be his mother. A good mother will do what is best for her children."

 

"Can we at least check up on him? Every day? I want him to know that we never abandoned him."

 

"We'll see how it goes."

 

She clung to his clothes, keeping her head down. She kept crying until she couldn't anymore. She took him by the hand dragging them to the bedroom just wanting to go to sleep and forget about this discussion.

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

In the bedroom, William undressed Grell, laying aside her clothes in a neat pile before fetching one of her nightgowns. "We'll always love him regardless of what happens."

 

"It doesn't feel like it. I feel like we're abandoning him into the world that we decided to get rid of ourselves in." She cleaned up her face some more trying to keep from the streams of tears along her cheeks.

 

"Wouldn't he be more miserable here?"

 

"I don't know... I just want to keep him here with us."

 

"I know."

 

She placed on her gown getting into bed. "Why does God spit in our face?" She groaned feeling James getting upset. "He hates us talking about him."

 

"How do you know it's God?"

 

"Spat in my face a good portion of my life. Why stop at death?"

 

"Doesn't answer my question."

 

"I assume it is." She groaned grabbing his hand. She placed it on her stomach groaning a little more. "He's getting aggressive."

 

"You need to calm down."

 

"I can't with all this now running through my head!" She tried to sooth him humming slightly.

 

"Perhaps I shouldn't have brought it up."

 

"You had the right to. You're my husband and want what's best for our son...." She grunted feeling a hard kick. "Little shite."

 

"Don't teach him bad language," William admonished, now changed and getting in the bed

 

"He kicked hard. Right to my bladder...excuse me." She up waddling off to the water closet.

 

William laid his glasses aside and settled into bed.

 

She came rolling her eyes. "I think he's going to have my attitude. One of my worst qualities."

 

"I hope not."

 

"Me too." She got back in bed hugging onto him. "I love you."

 

"And I do love James, you know."

 

"I know...what about Alexander as a middle name?"

 

"I thought we agreed on Cuthbert."

 

"I'm just throwing it out there."

 

"I like Cuthbert.” 

 

She smiled nuzzling into his shoulder. "Then we'll keep it like that. Oh! I forgot to tell you that my papers came in. My name has been officially changed."

 

"Who did you kill for them to let you change it?"

 

"No one! How rude... I filled out the proper forms and gave them a copy of our marriage certificate. The only thing I did was not give up." She smiled kissing his cheek. "I'm Mrs. Grell Spears now."

 

"Still seems suspicious to me."

 

"I didn't do anything wrong. Now, if someone was looking out for me, that's different."

 

"Let's just get some sleep. I think we both need it.” 

 

"We all do. I want one good night with my two favourite people in my life." She kissed his lips getting comfortable.

 

"Good night, Grell."

 

"Good night my love."

 

William fell asleep, concerned for Grell's drastic changes in mood just now.

 

She fell asleep holding onto him. She began to dream about their potential child. A dark haired boy with freckles. She cooed in her sleep dreaming of his first steps together with William. Another large belly with their second child, a girl.

 

William dreamt about a pigeon named Malloy and his struggles to live in the city. Malloy wondered if perhaps a holiday to the country was warranted as a means to destress and take a break from life. But then the ruthless Del Gatto with his red eyes came and interrupted his thoughts.

 

Grell moved in her sleep with James wanting to be more comfortable.

 

William stayed where he was and continued to dream about the pigeon named Malloy.

 

Her dream began to change. William and James had disappeared. Her belly still full but it felt different. Long black nails touched her stomach with a chuckle from the owner. "My, my. Our little one is almost here." She tossed in her sleep whimpering in a low tone.

 

Malloy took out his scythe and prepared to defend himself against Del Gatto. Del Gatto let out an evil hissing laugh. "Be gone, scum!" shouted Malloy.

 

She flipped to the other side facing her husband. "Will...come back..."

 

Malloy had fended off the dreaded Del Gatto and was relaxing in the countryside. He was learning about beekeeping to pass the time.

 

Grell woke up feeling the long fingers through her hair. Through blurry vision she looked around the room. She was safe at home. She laid her head back holding William's hand.

 

Malloy took a leisurely stroll along a riverbank. It was nice to stop and smell the flowers for once.

 

She let him go placing her glasses on her face. She made her way to the bathroom knowing William would be good to her.

 

Malloy didn't know how, but Del Gatto had found him there. He looked in horror as the cat pounced on a beautiful she pigeon Malloy had his eye on.

 

When Grell got up, William woke. He sat up, reaching out. "Del Gatto!" he shouted.

She stared at him, scared out of her mind. "William... What's going on?"

 

"Del Gatto, he..." began William before coming to his senses. "Never mind."

 

She smiled going to his side. "I think we've both had dreams that are a bit off."

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"Well, the first half of my dream was lovely. The second half, became a nightmare."

 

"I dreamed about...never mind about what," he said.

 

"I had a dream about James. He was beautiful..."

 

"Though he may end up looking like me."

 

"That's what I saw. Just like you but, with my freckles."

 

William knew better than to argue with Grell on the subject of his looks, so he didn't bother. "Let's go back to sleep," he said instead.

 

"Okay love." She got back into bed nuzzling against him.

 

Going into work the next day, they found the dispatch in chaos. "What is happening?" William asked, getting ignored. He pushed Grell gently out of the path and away from everyone before going to investigate.

 

She stayed in the spot he left her watching them all in a panic. She spotted her favourite underling waving him down. "Ronnie!"

 

"Grell!" He shouted, coming over.

 

"What the hell is going on?"

 

"Worthless lost his shit and now everything has gone crazy. He's locked himself in his office. Files are missing, reaps are getting mixed up, it's a mess!"

 

"My William wouldn't have let that happen

 

"We don't know w-"

 

Ronald was interrupted by William commanding the attention of the room. He began ordering the reapers about and setting things right.

 

She cooed clasping her hands together. "My hero!"

 

Soon William had the dispatch running like a well oiled machine again. Edgeworth's secretary escorted Edgeworth to the infirmary. "Cracked under the pressure," was the murmur around the office.

 

Grell found William leaning on his desk. "You're so incredible."

 

"I only did what was necessary," he replied. A short while later, a thin man with a skeletal face and brown hair tied back in a silk bow entered the office. A pair of wire rimmed pince-nez sat upon the long thin nose of Thomas Beedle, a secretary of the board entered the office. "Spears, *sniff* you are to step down now," he said, moving across the room on his long scrawny legs.

 

Grell looked at him, completely offended by his presence. "Um, you should be saying thank you for what he just did. The department's no longer in a panic."

 

"That's all well and good, however, I am here now and I will be taking over until further notice. And I would advise you, Mr. Sutcliff, to hold your tongue in the presence of your betters."

 

"It's Mrs. Spears. The gratitude you 'betters' show is an insult." She looked at William knowing she was a bit out of line. "My paperwork for my name change came through so, I would appreciate my addressing to be proper."

 

"You are out of line, MISTER Sutcliff. *sniff* One more outburst from you and I will put you on report. It would also serve you well to keep your nose out of managerial matters. *sniff*.

 

James turned making her hold onto desk. "It's Mrs. Spears. As for your response for my husband's actions, I'm disappointed but not surprised. Now if you excuse me, my son is kicking my bladder." She groaned moving away from them

 

"Consider yourself on report, Sutcliff," said Beedle as William followed behind Grell. 

 

"You should have stayed out of it, Grell," he whispered. "Beedle was right."

 

"No he isn't. My name is your name and the least that man could say is thank you." She rubbed her stomach feeling nauseous.

 

"Not everyone sees it that way. Or is understanding of our relationship. He isn't required to thank me for doing what was needed."

 

"There should be a course in properly thanking a person." She stopped walking holding onto his arm. "I think I'm going to be sick."

 

"Do you need to go to the doctor?"

 

"I need the toilet." She moved quickly vomiting into a rubbish bin. 

 

"Morning sickness?" he inquired.

 

She nodded taking in deep gasps before going again.

 

"I thought we were moving past it."

 

"As long as I'm pregnant, it can happen." She groaned holding his hand. "This is the worst part.” 

 

"Can you make it to the bathroom?"

 

"I think I can. I just got worked up again."

 

"You need to stop. I worry for the baby and your health."

 

"I hate being disrespected and talked to like an idiot." She grabbed his hand not ready to move just yet. "I'm sorry."

 

"It's not wise to pop off to management like that, even if they're in the wrong."

 

"That's a bunch of poppycock." She laced their fingers walking at an easy pace towards the restrooms. "What does he plan on writing? I was wrong so I'm putting a report on her?"

 

"Insubordination is really all he has to put. And with Beedle's long standing reputation with the Association, he is more likely to be believed.'

 

"Bastard." She stopped at the door letting him go. "I'll be just a moment."

 

"I should return to work. Will you be alright?"

 

"I'll be fine. I have a spare toothbrush in my bag. Get to work Mr. Spears." She blew him a kiss closing the door behind her.

 

William returned to work, being the model reaper and doing as told.

 

She cleaned herself up making sure she was decent before going to her office. She filled out some of the paperwork taking it to William's old office. As much as she wanted to finish her day early, she was rather tired from James's movement. 

 

While she was gone, a note was placed on her desk.

 

She came back confused as to who put it there. She picked it up reading it. 

 

" _ About halfway. Won't be long now _ ." It said in the same spidery handwriting as before.


	11. Chapter 11

" _ About halfway. Won't be long now _ ." It said in the same spidery handwriting as before.

 

She panicked dropping it at her feet. She scanned the room for any sign of the intruder. She picked it back up running to William's office. But William was out on a reap. A sense of paranoia settled in. She moved towards Ronald's desk hoping for some security.

 

"Senpai?" questioned the younger reaper.

 

"I need to stay here with you Ronald. I got this note in my office. I was gone a moment." She handed him the note taking in deep breaths.

 

"I don't get it," he said, glancing it over.

 

"Undertaker wrote it.."

 

Ronald looked at it again. "How do you know he wrote it?

 

"I know that handwriting. I've seen it a hundred times." She reached out holding his hand. "I'm scared."

 

"Have you told management?"

 

"Not yet. I wanted Will to know before any other person."

 

"You know boss won't like that. You should tell management."

 

"Come with me. I can't go alone."

 

Ronald got up from his desk. "Alright."

 

Grell held his arm walking to the supervisor's office. She knocked on the door giving a small glance around the room. "How did he even get into the building without being seen?" she asked in a whisper.

 

"He's a crazy old coot who's been alive for who knows how long? I'm almost convinced if the man wanted to turn himself invisible, he could."

 

She her a voice assuming it was an alright to open the door. She opened the door dragging Ronald inside. "We need to talk about a possible threat from Und- ah, the deserter."

 

Beedle sniffed in response as usual before speaking. "Has he been spotted?" he asked.

 

"He left me this note. And I know it was him from the handwriting alone." She handed him the small note.

 

"The authorities shall be alerted," he said, taking the noted. "Back to work."

 

"I need to stay with someone for the time being until William gets back.”

 

"You will do as told. * _ sniff _ * You will return to work."

 

"And possibly have him come back to get me?!"

 

"There are many reapers in this building passing by your desk. You needn't worry."

 

"I'll not worry when the threat is gone." She groaned trying to calm herself.

 

"That's enough, Sutcliff," he said sniffing and waving his hand, "you're dismissed."

 

"Fine, fine. When he comes to get me, I'll make sure to report you as irresponsible for the care of those around you." She grabbed Ronald's hand walking out of the office.

 

"You have a deathwish. You know who that guy is don't ya?"

 

"No and I don't care. I have a threat against my life and he doesn't care. He can rot."

 

Ronald stopped, shoving his hands in his pockets. "I'm not supposed to tell ya this, but I was chatting up a bird not long ago. They may make boss...boss again. But you popping off to that guy like that may ruin his chances."

 

"I'm his wife, not his keeper. I only have spoken with that man so far on actual work." She stopped her steps holding her stomach. "James hates when I'm upset."

 

"Yes, you're his wife, which means you can possibly influence his decisions and I don't know...I'd just be seriously kissing some ass right now if I were you."

 

"Right. I'm just going to walk back into that office and start saying, listen. I know that I might be threatened by a man who will keep me in his basement, raped me, and forced me to have children against my will just end up in an operating table. But I think you're doing a bang-up job."

 

"That's not what I mean and you know it. Just don't talk back. Don't lose your temper."

 

She took it a sharp inhale placing his hand on her belly. The tiny babe kicked his hand still rather aggressive about his mother's emotions. "Ronald, I need you to calm down your nephew."

 

"Me?! What can I do?!"

 

"Talk to him."

 

"And say what?"

 

"Whatever, just talk...I'm hurting Ronald." She took in deep breaths wanting so hard to relax.

 

"Uuuhhh, hey, uhm...little dude? How's it hanging?"

 

"I can't believe you called my child 'dude'. Keep going."

 

"Uhmmm...hey! What's the best part about gardening?"

 

She took in another deep inhale looking at him. "What?"

 

"Getting down and dirty with your hoes!"

 

She grunted hating the joke. James, however, seemed to be a bit calmer. "Oh no, he has your sense of humour."

 

"What do you call a virgin lying on a waterbed?"

 

"What, Ronald?*

 

"A cherry float."

 

She groaned feeling the lighter touches. "My son's gonna be a handsome pervert..."

 

"What did the hurricane say to the coconut tree?"

 

"What?" she asked her face hidden in her hands.

 

"Hold onto your nuts, this ain't no ordinary blowjob."

 

"Ronald...." James calmed down making her laugh. "I can't believe that worked."

 

"Boss will probably kill me if he knew, so mum's the word."

 

She smiled holding his hand in place. "Does it freak you out that you can feel him moving?"

 

Ronald quickly pulled his hand away. "You know I'm not super into kids, right?"

 

"I know. But I know you'll be a decent uncle. As my mother used to say, it's a rent a baby. Enjoy them when their cute and hand them back to the parents when they become unpleasant." She cooed feeling him getting comfortable.

 

"And then get killed by the mother for doing so."

 

"I won't kill you! Babies get upset by everything. A twitch too cold and they cry." She relaxed looking across the hall at her office. A wave of fear ran through her spine. "I don't want to go alone...will you work in my office until Will gets back?"

 

"I can't. I have a reap soon myself."

 

"Stay as long as you can? Please?" She grabbed her phone dialing William in hopes to reach him.

 

"I...alright." William didn't answer. 

 

"William, please call me back. Undertaker left a note on desk. I'm scared...please call me." She hung up walking with him to her office.

 

Ronald eventually had to go and William wasn't back yet. "Sorry," Ronald apologized before leaving.

 

She got up leaving the door open. If anything happened, she could scream to grab attention from someone.

 

A good time passed before William came back to the dispatch. He bypassed Grell's office to go to his own desk.

 

She ran out seeing him not trying to make a scene. "Will, William..."

 

"Yes, Grell?" he stopped and turned.

 

"I got this note earlier." She searched for it, wanting to hand it to him. She forgetting she had turned it in. 

 

"I got a note earlier from Undertaker. He's counting down the days until the baby's born. Beedle has the note."

 

"He must be getting information from somebody."

 

"I don't know how he got in my office. I don't know how anyone didn't notice." She cradled herself looking at her lover.

 

"Perhaps another messenger," William suggested.

 

"Maybe... William I'm honestly afraid."

 

"We'll do our bests to keep him from getting you or the baby."

 

She nodded wanting to change the subject. "James likes Ronnie."

 

"I hope he isn't a bad influence on him."

 

She laughed softly. "He said he's bad with children but, he calmed him down so well."

 

"Maybe it was a fluke."

 

"I doubt it. He said joke after joke and James ate it up."

 

"Joke?" William looked up from his paperwork. "What kind of jokes?"

 

"I don't remember... I was too busy have a slight headache from the whole note thing. I did tell him to watch his language” 

 

"He cursed?"

 

"Almost but, close enough." She sighed feeling a bit more safe. "I don't want to be alone.”

 

"You're not alone."

 

"Not anymore." She held his hand smiling. "I know you'll come find me.” He held her hand, focusing on his work. "I love you darling. I'm keeping my office open for now." She moved towards her office getting back to work. William nodded silently.

 

When lunch came around, she got up moving back to William's side. "Darling? Do you want to grab a bite together?"

 

"I have to finish this paperwork sent to me," he responded.

 

"Oh, will it take long?"

 

"Most likely."

 

"I'll grab us something so you don't have to leave the office. What would you like?"

 

"Some peace and quiet."

 

She moved away finding his response rather unappealing. "Okay, I guess I'll leave you to work then. I'll be going down to the cafeteria for something. I love you Will."

 

He waved his hand in response, focusing on his work. He wanted to get it done so he could get home at a decent hour to spend time with Grell.

 

She made her way down to cafeteria eating at the table alone. Her appetite not fully there when she was feeling down.

 

A bag of licorice was waved in her face. "Licorice?"

 

She looked up, breaking out of her thoughts. "Em... Pardon?”

 

"Would you like some licorice?" Othello asked.

 

"Yes, thank you." She took a piece chewing at its end. "How are you darling? It feels like ages since we last spoke?"

 

"Can't complain. You really are up the duff of you're eating licorice."

 

She pouted patting her belly. "I thought it was my massive size that gave it away."

 

"What? You're not massive!"

 

"I feel massive and I'm halfway through it. James going to be a big baby."

 

"I'm sure it only seems that way? How's the old ball and chain?"

 

"Whatever do you mean by that?" she asked finishing the piece off.

 

"Your spouse.  The illustrious William T. Spears."

 

"He's been amazing. We cuddle at night, he makes sure I'm okay all the time."

 

Othello fake gagged. "Doesn't sound like him at all."

 

“But it is. He's just been so stressed about being as a field senior."

 

"What happened to mister cold and aloof?"

 

"Oh, he can still be like that." She took another bite of her food looking at him. "He decided not to join me for lunch to do work."

 

"As usual, right?"

 

"I guess so." She looked at him curiously. "May I ask you something Othello?"

 

"I'm an open book."

 

"Do you think our child be born human or reaper?"

 

Othello leaned back in his chair and thought hard for a moment. "Well, logic dictates he will be born human, after all, that's what we really are. However, who's to say? We have no idea what he did to you. As far as we know, it could even be some sort of demon or demon hybrid."

 

She's stayed silent listening to him. Her mind began to race across the different aspects of what he could have done to her.  it would make more sense that he had used some other supernatural creatures body parts to make her fully functioning.

 

"Or perhaps some other supernatural power we haven't thought of. Who knows what effects it could have on your infant."

  
"I've never thought about it like that. I really wish I had." She continued to eat feeling a bit of stress on what could have happened to her physically.   
  
"Or maybe even some sort of bizarre bizarre doll baby thing," added Othello, letting his imagination get away with him.   
  
She dropped her fork hearing his words. The idea that he could have messed with her and made a soulless creature for a child made her stomach turn. Her eyes widened in shock thinking of the possibility of such an infant.   
  
"How ever he did it, I'm sure we'll never know, in any case...Are you alright, Grellie?"   
  
" I don't want my child to become a bizarre doll. I want to normal baby. I want James to be okay and me and William can raise him."   
  
"Relax! I didn't say he was one."   
  
"Can you run a test to see what he used?"   
  
"And test for what exactly?"   
  
"I don't know, maybe for demon blood or something to say what I've been infused with?"   
  
"I don't know..." Othello replied uneasily. He ran a hand through his poofy hair. "I wouldn't want to harm the baby. I could always run tests afterwards..."   
  
"You won't hurt the baby because I trust you. Maybe, take a sample of my blood and see if there's a change."   
  
"Surely the doctors have already been doing things like that? They check your blood and stuff, surely they would notice something weird."   
  
"They never tell me anything." She groaned feeling the nausea come back. "I need to calm down. This child hates stress so badly he's willing to make me suffer for it."   
  
"Surely if there was something hinky they would have terminated it already, though, you think?"   
  
"I don't know what they're planning. They wanted to take him away from me until William gave up his position for us to keep him."   
  
"Yeah, but that was under the consideration it may be Spears'. If it was coming out weird, they'd likely assume it wasn't his and take it away."   
  
"He's still mine! Does that never count for anything?!"   
  
"Not if it's a threat to not only our society, but humankind altogether."   
  
"If let to be alone without a single soul to raise them right. That makes an incredible difference I th-" She turn away vomiting onto the floor behind her.   
  
Othello jumped out of his seat. "Jesus!" he waved his arm in the air. "Clean up at table seven!"   
  
She pulled her to the side gasping and coughing. "Fu- Fuck you James."   
  
"A little warning next time, Grell," said Othello as James kicked her sharply in the ribs.   
  
She gasped holding her side. "He's angry with me." She coughed having a second wave come through   
  
He moved about several times, hitting hard with each impact. "Maybe he wants out," suggested Othello.   
  
"Ge...get William...Pl- please." Her body aching from the constant assault.   
  
"Right on," he said, fishing in her pocket for her phone and calling William's. "Pick up, pick up."   
  
She groaned leaning back onto the table. She rubbed her thumb along her belly breathing heavily. "James please calm down for Mummy."   
  
James punched back harder. William finally answered and came as quickly as he could. "Grell, what is it?" he asked.   
  
She whimpered curling into a ball in her seat. "He won't stop kicking. It hurts Will."   
  
"It shouldn't hurt that much," William replied, kneeling and placing a hand on her stomach. James stopped moving about and settled down.   
  
She panted hugging onto him for dear life. "Oh Will... I love you."   
  
"I've told you you need to stop stressing. You know how it upsets him."   
  
"I can't help it. I would be relieved of a good amount of it if I was allowed to go on reaps."   
  
"Not happening. Especially now. It wouldn't be safe." William glanced about the room. He couldn't believe he was actually considering it. He picked up Grell and carried her off to her office. With the door closed and locked behind them, he set her down on her desk.   
  
"William? What are you doing?"   
  
"Quiet," he ordered, lifting up her skirt and spreading her legs. "I'm going to relieve some of your stress." His hand slipped into her panties and rubbed her clit.   
  
Her eyes fluttered shut from his touch. She moaned softly to keep her voice down.   
  
"Are you not always telling me I can relieve stress by cumming deep inside you?" he whispered in her ear.   
  
"Yes...all the time." She bit her lip holding back another moan. This side of her beloved William was very arousing.   
  
"Imagine it now. My member inside you. Twitching while it stretches you out."   
  
"Will...you're so naughty....I want it in. I want you cum in me." She moved her hips craving more of his touch.   
  
"You moan my name as you lie beneath me and I move in and out of your wet...pussy," he hesitated slightly to say as he inserted his fingers into her and simulated his words. Dirty talk wasn't his forte.

  
She whimpered keeping her eyes closed. She never thought he could be like this, adding to her stimulation. "Yes... You can be so good to me when you get in deep."   
  
"Here we are, doing something very naughty during work hours. In your office."   
  
"Will~" She panted feeling herself getting closer to climax. "More..."   
  
He reached for her breast, teasing the part and rubbing her through her blouse. "Naughty reaper."   
  
"I love it when you're naughty ~" She reached in front of her rubbing his crotch.

  
He grabbed her hand and pulled it away. "Just focus on yourself and how good I'm making you feel."   
  
"You make me feel so good." She arched her back getting a wave if pleasure course through her. He rubbed her faster and harder, knowing he needed to get this over with so they could return to work.   
  
It wasn't long before she came trying her best to cover her mouth. She panted looking at her lover with gratitude and a greater lust. William withdrew his hand, wiping it with his handkerchief. "We should get back to work."   
  
"That was amazing. I never took you for one to use dirty talk." She fixed herself staring at his pants. "There's still things I have to do."   
  
"Later. Your stress is relieved."   
  
She groaned sliding off the desk. "William, I- thank you." She pulled him into a hug holding him close.   
  
James turned a little from her orgasm but didn't jab her sharply in amy way. "Stop freaking out about everything, alright?"   
  
"I really can't control like I normally can. I wish I could."   
  
"You can." He straightened his clothes before unlocking the door. "I'll see you tonight."   
  
She blew him a kiss as he walked away from her. She sighed happily sitting back into her desk.   
  
The rest of the day went on rather smoothly. She was able to finish up her paperwork and turn it in. She decided to wait on William by the elevator.   
  
William came and they rode the elevator down. They walked home together, William not saying much. However, when they got nearly there, William slowed. On the steps was a ragged teddy bear with a note that said, "For Junior", on it.   
  
Grell took in a deep breath gazing at it. "He's still in the realm." she muttered. "What do we do, Will?"   
  
"I say we don't wait for you to see the new house to make a decision on it."

 

"I couldn't agree more." She moved closer keeping her focus on it. "What do we do with the bear?"

 

"Throw it in the trash," he said, going inside and starting to pack.

 

She picked it up slowly, finding the feelings behind it kind of sweet. She placed it onto the rubbish bin. She moved inside going for their things. "William? Would it be better if we hire movers?"

 

"I will, but shouldn't we pack our personals ourselves? Besides, I still have to finalize on the house. I'll call them first thing."

 

"You're right. Let's pack or clothes and personal things. We'll get the movers to do everything else."

 

"I'd rather not my porcelain pigeon paraphernalia get chipped."

 

"Fair. Let's get our friends to help us move? We can pay them in beer and food?"

 

"No."

 

She pouted grabber her suitcase. "I thought it was a good idea

 

"I don't want that drunken rabble in my new home causing a ruckus."

 

"That's a rude way of putting it."

 

"If you must, we can have a few closer friends over for a private dinner once we've settled."

 

"That'd be lovely. She cleared her throat motioning for the other room." I'm getting water, do you want anything? "

 

"I'm fine, thank you."

 

She left him alone having the note and the bear on her mind. The idea that he was close enough to touch her, made her hair stand on end.

 


	12. Chapter 12

William made sure the house was locked up tight, before sending Grell to bed. He lay in the bed next to her, but did not go to sleep, remaining on alert. 

 

She tried her best to relax for James's sake but, had nightmare about the gift. She was standing in the hallway of her home going to the bedroom with caution. Not a sound from William until she got back in bed. An arm wrapped around her that was too long to be her husband's.

 

William kept his scythe nearby. He half wondered if the deserter wasn't already in their home, but he saw no one as he packed.

 

Grell tossed in her sleep dreaming of Undertaker stealing her away to be chained and held away from her love. William put a comforting hand on her belly, willing her a peaceful sleep. She began to calm down with his hand on her. Just small whimpers. The nightmare faded wakinging her.

 

"Go back to sleep," said William softly. "You need it."

 

She looked over at her husband still frightened. "What about you? You look like you haven't slept at all."

 

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me."

 

She moved closer laying next to him. She ran her fingers through his hair kissing his cheek. "I love you."

 

"I know," he replied. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

 

"As long as I have you, you shouldn't be too worried about me."

 

"Go back to sleep," he said again, rubbing her shoulder slightly.

 

"I will when you sleep too. I can be just as stubborn." William sighed and closed his eyes, pretending to go to sleep. She laughed softly poking his face. "Nice try but you're not asleep."

 

"It does take a moment, you know."

 

"Yes but, I've seen your face when you sleep. You look so peaceful." She kissed his lips continuing to stroke his hair.

 

"I'm working on it, so you can go to sleep now."

 

"I need to use the lady's room but, I will when I get back." She kissed him again moving off to water closet.

 

William sighed again and opened his eyes.  He'd resume feigning sleep when he heard Grell coming back out.

 

She got back into bed holding onto his hand. "We both need to sleep. How can we move if we aren't at our best?"

 

"I'll be fine. Now let's sleep."

 

She sighed kissing his jaw. "Fine. Good night my love."

 

William did eventually fall into a light doze, but awoke instantly the next morning with a tight grip on his scythe as Grell shifted in the bed. She moaned from having to adjust to James's will. The room empty, except for the ragged doll sitting at the foot of the bed.

 

"Are you alright?" William asked. She didn't reply still far into her own sleep. William got up and made his phone calls to finalize the house. Afterward, he ordered them some breakfast.

 

Grell finally woke with the movement of an excited child. "Not now, James..." She got up staring at the doll feeling panic set in. "Will?"

 

William didn't answer, not hearing her from the other end of the house as he packed some more things.

 

She got up slowly picking it up. The note still attached. She took a deep breath moving throughout their home in search of the rubbish bin.

 

"I thought you were throwing that away," said William, seeing her.

 

"It was on the bed."

 

"Where you left it."

 

"No. I threw it away yesterday after you said to... William, he can get into our house." She tossed the bear away moving away from it.

 

"Perhaps you only thought you threw it away. I was awake all night."

 

"No, I did throw it...didn't I?" She moved towards him shaking her head. "I'm sorry William I honest thought I did. I don't want anything from him."

 

"Don't worry. Everything will be alright."

 

She hugged him tightly keeping her face hidden. The idea of him moving in closer on them was terrifying.

 

"Stop stressing or you'll upset the baby."

 

She took in deep, slow breaths. Her hands clenched tight on his clothes. "Okay. I'm trying my best to."

 

"Let's finish packing so we can get out of here."

 

She released him kissing his cheek. "Let's make sure it's quick."

 

The movers came and took their things to the new house while William installed state of the art security and put up every sort of ward he could think of. There was no way Undertaker was getting in this house.

 

Grell walked around the new home thinking of possibilities of a nursery and their own room decor. She stopped halfway through the home sitting on the steps. "Will ?"

 

"Yes? Do you not like the house?"

 

"That's not it at all. I couldn't imagine a more beautiful home. I love it. I know James will love it too." She got up finding it a bit hard to breath. She cleared her throat motioning to her throat.

 

"What is it then?"

 

"I can't breath."

 

"Why? What's wrong?"

 

"I don't...don't know."

 

She moved towards him feeling her ribs hurt. "We need the doctor." William was already on the phone. He scooped her up and carried her there as fast as possible. She held onto him keeping a reminder to breathe slowly.

 

William delivered her swiftly to the hospital and handed her over to there care. After what seemed like forever, one of the doctor came out of the double doors. "Mr. Spears?"

 

"Yes, doctor?" he replied, standing up.

 

"We do have to keep your, eh, wife overnight. She seems to be suffering from something we have yet to find."

 

"What could it possibly be?"

 

"It might be related to the pregnancy or some other kind of issue. We'll be moving her room in a bit of you'd like to walk with her."

 

"Of course. Is the baby alright?"

 

"The baby is doing fine. If anything, your child is rather active."

 

"Is it possible he simply kicked her too hard?"

 

"A possible answer. If my memory from taking care of humans serves me anything, he might have tried to push under the ribs."

 

"How do we correct it?"

 

"We'll have to rotate him downwards."

 

"Do what you need to to help them, doctor."

 

"We'll move them first." The doctor disappeared leaving William alone again. After a little while they came out with Grell staring at her husband hopefully.

 

"It will be okay," William reassured her.

 

"They said they have to rotate the baby? What does that even mean?”

 

"It means he's pushing up into your lungs, making it difficult for you to breathe. They're going to move him so he isn't."

 

"And how do they plan on doing that?"

 

"I don't know, but they know what they're doing."

 

"Will you be there for it? I want you there for me." She took his hand gingerly keeping her gaze on him.

 

"That will be up to the doctors."

 

They moved Grell into her room letting her stay in the gown they changed her into. One of the nurses came by setting her up with water. She pulled William aside, informing him of it being rather painful. William told them to do their best.

 

The nurses grabbed the equipment they'd be needing. They doctor gave an order to be doing the rotation alone with just himself and Grell. She held William's hand not want to release him.

 

"They'll take care of you," he again reassured her.

 

"I just don't want to be alone."

 

"You're not alone."

 

They watched as the nurses brought in the machine and get it ready for use. "It's time to give the doctor some space to work Mr. Spears."

 

William nodded and stepped back.

 

She waved goodbye as he left. After a few minutes, the doctor came in. In full scrubs and a face mask. Gloves on his hands that didn't seem to fit just right. "Will this hurt at all doctor?"

 

"It might."

 

She closed her eyes holding her belly protectively. "I just don't want him to be in pain."

 

"Calm down and try to relax," he instructed.

 

"I know." Her eyes opened one again noticing the scarring along his face. She gasped, frozen completely.

 

"What's the matter?" he asked.

 

She freaked out screaming bloody murder. The actual brunette doctor looked so confused trying to hold her down.

 

The nurses came in to assist. "Sutcliff, Spears, you need to calm down."

 

"Don't let him touch my baby!" She kicked hard trying to escape.

 

"You need to calm down or you may cause yourself to lose the baby."

 

"Mrs. Spears, calm down."

 

She focused her attention seeing the normal doctor there. She held still confused and scared. "I... I want M- my husband."

 

"We'll let him see you in just a little while. First, let us help your baby," one of them said.

 

"I'm sorry... I thought you... Let's make sure James is safe."

 

The doctor and nurses worked to get the baby moved and away from Grell's lungs. "There we are," one said as they finished.

 

Grell sniffled and whimpered from the pain of moving around. "Is he okay ? Is he healthy?"

 

The doctor said nothing as he examined her to determine the baby's health. "All seems normal," he said finally.

 

"Thank you. I'm really, truly sorry for my actions. I guess I wasn't myself for a moment. This there anything I should know?"

  
  


"No, everything is alright. We'll send in Mr. Spears when you're ready for him."

 

"Please do." Grell sat up staring down at her belly. She cleaned herself a bit feeling exhausted. "I love you James. Mummy's sorry for getting overworked. I'll try harder to be better."

 

James didn't respond. William entered shortly and came to her side. "Can you breathe now?"

 

"Yes." She took his hand lacing their fingers. "I'm going to be an awful mother."

 

"Perhaps," replied William bluntly. "And perhaps I will be a terrible father."

 

"I can't control my temper while pregnant, how could I ever when he's here? Crying or when he gets older and can understand things we do or say?"

 

"So you agree that if he is born a normal human, it would be best he live among them as a human?"

 

She let go of his hand, turning to her side. "I'm tired...let's just go home."

 

"As soon as the doctor clears you for release."

 

"Okay." She felt a numbness without their son moving. She laid down perfectly still with silence that even made William uncomfortable.

 

"How is James?"

 

"He said he's fine but, he's not moving."

 

"He's probably asleep or resting. You stressed him out a lot."

 

"I really didn't mean to. I feel worse about it." She moved closer to her husband sighing. "Maybe I should gather my time off and ask for maternity leave."

 

"I think it would be better if you wait until closer till delivery time. You know they'll only approve a certain amount and you'll need that time with the baby."

 

"Okay love. I just feel more relaxed at home with just us."

 

"We'll be home soon enough," he said.

 

Grell was released from the hospital and the two settled into their new home. The weeks went by and Grell grew bigger. Indeed, it could be any day now that the baby would come and William was on high alert.

 

Grell waddled into the kitchen before William had woken up to be off for work. She fixed them both breakfast and his coffee settling the kettle on for her tea.

 

"Grell," said William, coming in. "You heard the doctor. Nothing too strenuous."

 

"It's not too bad. It just breakfast." She got comfortable with a throw pillow in between her back and the chair.

 

"I don't want you on your feet too long."

 

"I'm sitting down now darling. I won't get back up until I need to for my tea."

 

"I'll get it for you, don't worry." William picked up his toast and took a bite. "Toast is a little burnt," he commented.

 

"Sorry love. I tried not to burn anything...maybe this time off I can take some cooking classes.

 

"You'll be too busy with the baby."

 

"True." The whistle went off on the kettle grabbing her attention. "Eat your breakfast and I'll make my tea."

 

"No," he said, chewing his toast and getting up from the table. "I'll get it.”

 

She groaned sitting back in her seat. "If you say so darling. I've noticed something lately about James."

 

"What's that?"

 

"He's become less active in the morning. It's in the afternoon until night that he's really moving about."

 

"Is that odd?"

 

"For him, yes." She took a bite of her food licking her lips. "He was active all the time before."

 

"Maybe he's finally settling down. Have you discussed it with the doctor?"

 

"Yes. He said babies tend to move less the closer to delivery."

 

"There you are then. We already know it will be soon."

 

"I feel like it's too soon." She turned to face the kitchen staring at him. "Doesn't it feel too soon?"

 

"It's been nine long months. No." He brought back her tea and sat back down, picking up his newspaper.

 

She stayed quite enjoying her food and tea. She looked up at him thinking positively. "I can at least enjoy coffee again once he's born."

 

"Hmm..."

 

"And wine. We can share a bottle at hospital."

 

"Mmhmm." He took a sip of coffee.

 

She finished her meal rather quickly getting up from her seat. "I'll do the washing up. *

 

"Mhmm.." he responded again before dropping his paper. "No. I will. You sit and rest."

 

"I've done nothing but rest. I can handle a few dishes and then sit on the couch and read."

 

"Well rest some more."

 

"I will, don't worry about it."

 

"I always worry," he replied, washing the dishes.

 

She moved now to to him, not wanting to sit. "What shift are they making you work today?"

 

"The usual. Why?"

 

"Just making sure when I know when you'll be home. Eric promised to bring me blood sausage and haggis for lunch. I've been craving it since yesterday."

 

William made a horrified face. "Forgive me if I don't partake. I'll order out."

 

"It's just lunch. We'll be having something more pleasant for dinner."

 

"Such as?"

 

"A surprise for us." she cooed. She reached behind him pinching his rear.

 

William jumped a little at the pinch. "Better not be anything weird."

 

"It won't be. I know my cooking isn't the best but my desserts, are much better." She giggled groping his rear.

 

"Grell, I have to be going. Alan will be here soon to sit with you."

 

"I like your butt. Let me enjoy it."

 

"You'll have to enjoy it later. I have to go." He kissed her cheek and grabbed his briefcase.

 

"I love you." she said following him into the living room.

 

"I know. Stay safe and don't open your door anyone but Alan or myself."

 

"Or Eric." She stopped him at the door kissing him deeply. "Have a good day."

 

"Eric isn't expected. So I don't know why Eric would be here," he replied.

 

"I told you, he'll be bringing me food as promised." She fixed his tie letting him go. "I'll be counting the minutes."

 

"You'll drive yourself more crazy if you do that."

 

"Be safe darling." She moved back to the living room taking a seat. "Love you~"

 

William bundled up against the winter chill and left for work. Grell sat on the couch reading out loud to James a small book of nursery rhymes. A large blanket to cuddle with to keep toasty.

 

Alan arrived, knocking gently on the door. "Grell?" he called.

 

She got up letting him inside. "How are you doing, Alan? Would you like some tea or coffee?"

 

"I am fine, thank you. Some tea would be nice."

 

She put on the kettle grabbing a seat. "How have you been darling? Has the office been a mess with me away?"

 

"If anything, it's less," he joked.

 

She faked a pout looking at him. "I see they're pulling out the champagne as we speak."

 

"It seems no one is as intent on breaking rules as you."

 

"Sounds like everyone is a saint compared to me." She got up looking through her small tins of tea. "Black, green, or white?"

 

"Black, please. Do you have any scones and perhaps some lemon curd?"

 

"I have blueberry scones and custard tarts. Which would you like?"

 

"Scone, please."

 

She took out a small tray placing it on the table. "I miss being on the field. Nothing scandalous or interesting at all?"

 

"Nothing I can think of. Nothing out of the ordinary. Except that they should finally be settling on a new manager for dispatch."

 

"Who? Don't tell me they plan on keeping Beadle? He's a cock socket."

 

"Oh no. Or at least, I don't think so. He is already testy that it has taken as long as it has."

 

"Then, who is it?"

 

"No one knows."

 

She frown grabbing the kettle. She fixed their tea feeling a light kick. "Good morning to you too."

 

"Do you want me to take care of it, Grell?" he asked.

 

"James or the tea?" she teased. "Yes, that would be lovely." She handed off the kettle sitting back down. "William's afraid of me being here by myself."

 

"He's afraid the deserter will snatch you away while he is gone."

 

"I'm afraid of that too! But, he won't let me do almost anything alone. He wouldn't let me get tea on my own or shower."

 

"He's looking out for you."

 

"I know... I love and hate it at the same time." She yawned, stirring in the cream and sugar. "James will be here before we no it."

 

"Are you tired?" Alan asked.

 

"Oh no. I got plenty of sleep. It's just that, I still feel tired from being so big. It's like it takes extra strength for me to go from room to room."

 

"Then rest. I can take care of tea."

 

"Are you sure? I hate being a burden."

 

"It's not a problem. Don't want you to overdo yourself."

 

"Thank you Alan. You're such a gem."

 

"Not at all. Not at..." Alan's eye went to the floor beneath Grell's feet. "I'll go fetch your bag," he said.

 

"What? Why?" She looked down being covered in clear water. "Oh shit."


	13. Chapter 13

Alan found her bag and brought it to the door before fetching her coat and helping her bundle up. "It's quite cold out there," he said.

 

"I know." She bundled up as best she could calling William.

 

William didn't answer, being out on a reaping assignment. Alan escorted Grell to the hospital.

 

She groaned texting him about her current situation. She texted Eric to just bring the food to the hospital.

 

It was a busy day and William's ledger was full. He didn't waste time checking his phone.

 

The doctor and nurses up her room, letting her down easy with her not being very far along. She pouted seeing William not responding. "Alan, I need you to go get Will."

 

"If he's in the field, he could be anywhere."

 

She groaned laying back on the bed. "He better be lucky I'm only starting labor or I'd have it head."

 

Hours passed and eventually Alan excused himself, needing to go to work. However, he promised to send Ronald or someone to sit with her.

 

Even with the hours gone by, she remained at five centimeters. She was hungry, in pain, and alone. She grabbed the book she brought with her as a distraction for the time being.

 

A nurse came in with a face mask on. Grey bangs fell down over her forehead. "How's the little mother doing?" she asked in a high creaky voice.

 

"Could be better. My husband won't return my calls and I don't want him to miss the birth." She groaned running fingers over belly. "He's taking forever."

 

The nurse's heels clicked on the floor as she approached the bed. The nurse picked up Grell's chart and read it. "Progressing slowly, I see," she said with a frown.

 

She nodded sending a message to the Scotsman that was supposed to bring her food hours ago. "It seems he wants out but, not in a hurry."

 

"Well it just won't do at all." The nurse produced a black valise and pulled a syringe from it. "I heard you were married," she said, going over to the IV.

 

"Um yes, for six months now. Let me tell you, that name change process is horrid." She stared at the IV confused. "What is that?"

 

"Just something for the pain, dearie. Nothing to worry about."

 

"It looks more frightening than it should be."

 

"Maybe because it is. Hehehe~," the nurse laughed before going over to Grell and placing a hand over her mouth as he reached for a restraint.

 

She began to kick panicking. She opened her mouth as wide as it could biting deeply onto a digit.

 

Undertaker grinned behind the mask as he managed to tie an arm down. "Now now, Rose, that was very naughty," he said continuing to speak in the high voice. "The  medicine may soon make you drowsy." He worked to restrain her other arm before releasing her mouth and replacing it with a gag. "There now. Time to deliver my baby. Gehehe ~." He went to his bag and began removing cutting tools from it

 

She tried her best to scream and chew through the gag. A cold wave went through her body. Blurred vision began to set in crying loudly for someone to come in and save her and James.

 

Undertaker hummed as he pulled down the bedding and pulled up her gown. "It shouldn't take long. I do apologize for the restraints, but I had a feeling you wouldn't cooperate. Now time for Rumplestiltskin to take his payment." He rubbed her belly with antiseptic and touched a cold blade to her skin.

 

She fought off the sleep want to break out. She yanked and tugged at the restraints. This was her baby and she wasn't going to allow him to take him away.

 

"Hold still, Rose, or I might nick the little nipper."

 

"Hold still. Mrs. Spears, wake up," another voice called.

 

She opened her eyes wide jolting forward with cold sweat going down her neck. "Where's my baby?!"

 

"Still inside you," the nurse said calmingly. 

 

"I come in and you were asleep," said Eric. "Then you started having a nightmare. Looked bad so I fetched a nurse."

 

"Oh Eric." She weeped holding her arms out to him. "I was so scared."

 

"Want me to play hookie until Spears gets here?" he offered.

 

"Please. I can't be here by myself. I had an awful nightmare that, Undertaker came and cut out James."

 

"I'll stay then. At least till someone can relieve me. I don't wanna be in here once you start a going."

 

"Thanks darling ~" She stared at the bag in his hand with her stomach growling rather upset from running on empty.

 

"Here," he said, holding the bag out to her.

 

"Just a moment," said the nurse. "I have to check your vitals." She asked Eric to leave the room.

 

She took a sharp breath, still on edge. "Can you also tell me how far along I am? Please?"

 

The nurse looked. "Six centimeters," she said.

 

Grell took in the feeling of pain knowing it would only increase as time went on. She broke open her bag digging into the blood sausage. "Eric, you're a fucking godsend."

 

"I don't think anyone has seen Spears yet. He had a pretty big list from what I saw and you know how he is when he gets focused on work."

 

"No kidding. He hasn't answered my calls or messages. I need him here."

 

"Hopefully he sees them soon and will be on his way."

 

"I hope so. Thank you for staying with me. I need it."

 

The staff came and went frequently, checking on her. "Won't be long now," they said as she neared ten centimeters.

 

She groaned wanting so much to not deal with the pain. She took shallow breaths looking at her friend. "Still no...no word from Will?"

 

"Not a word," replied Eric.

 

She grunted pulling at the sheets to try and get comfortable with her teeth pressed tightly against each other. "Damn it William...you and your fucking job focus."

 

Eric mopped the sweat from her brow. He stared at the wall while the doctor examined Grell. "Alright, Mrs. Spears, time to push. With your contractions now."

 

"Wait! I need my husband here!" She turned to Eric whimpering slight. "Call the bastard of a supervisor and drag my William in here by his hair!"

 

"We can't wait, Mrs. Spears. This baby will not wait. He'll come whether you want him to or not."

 

"You know Old Starch Britches will not do that," said Eric.

 

"Find William, please!" She groaned starting to push as asked.

 

"I'll try," said Eric, leaving the room and using his mobile to try to reach William and he went looking.

 

"Very good, Mrs. Spears. Don't forget to breathe."

 

She took deep breaths pushing with as much force as she could. She had completely forgot about this process when wanting children.

 

"Okay, good, good...and...push," the doctor instructed with each contraction.

 

She kept gazing at the door in between breathing. She wanted William there to hold her hand and cut the cord. "This bloody hurts..."

 

"It's alright. Keep going," the nurses encouraged. 

 

"I can see the head," said the doctor after many rounds of pushing and resting.

 

Grell panted, feeling the pressure of his head. "I feel so tired... I don't know if I can push anymore..."

 

"Not much longer," Grell was reassured. "Then you can rest."

 

She pushed harder crying. "I can do this!"

 

Not a long time later, the cries of a baby filled the room. The baby was soon brought to Grell and placed in her arms. "Congratulations, it's a boy " said the nurse.

 

She panted heavily staring down at the tiny babe. "He's...he's so beautiful."

 

They gave the two a moment before taking the baby to be cleaned and the cord cut, also documenting his vitals. Then the baby was given back. "Will you be bottle feeding or breastfeeding?" asked a nurse.

 

"Both. I want to breastfeed him but, if that doesn't work, I have the other option." She studied his features to see if they could tell do the real father

 

"Congratulations, senpai, said Ronald from the doorway. "You gave birth to a lizard," he teased, "May I come in?"

 

"Yeah, please come in to meet your nephew."

 

Ronald entered and inspected the infant closer. "It doesn't look like any of you," he said.

 

"He's a newborn with a bald head! Of course he doesn't."

 

"Thems the breaks, kid," he said to James.

 

She rocked his gently as he seemed rather calm. "Have you heard from William at all? He missed it."

 

"Not a peep. Eric is trying to find him."

 

One nurse encouraged Grell to try getting him to feed so her milk would drop while the other wanted her to give one last push to deliver the placenta. Ronald saw it and gagged.

 

She lowered her gown turning to her junior. "Turn around so you don't see it or my bosom."

 

"Oh, um, sure," he replied, turning away.

 

She yanked the gown down letting him latch on. She hissed feeling the sudden uncomfortable feeling. "Could you please save that placenta? I hear it's good for me and the baby or something."

 

"Senpai!" exclaimed Ronald. "That's disgusting! No!"

 

"You're not the one eating eating it...lower your voice, you'll disturb James."

 

"That doesn't make it any less disgusting. Really, Grell, I wish you wouldn't."

 

She rolled her eyes paying more attention on her child. She cooed stroking his cheek gently. She looked up at the nurse deciding on her own what to do next. "Could you please run a blood test on him? I need to know if he's human or or one of us ?"

 

"We weren't aware this was a concern. We have our orders. We have to run a paternity test."

 

"It was a thought since we're dead, and the dead can't normally reproduce." She felt him move his head away pulling her gown back up. "Please run the paternity test first. After that, in my private matters as a patient...would you please see if he is?"

 

"We'll see what we can do," said the nurse. After making sure everything was proper, she left with her samples for testing.

 

"You look tired," said Ronald.

 

"You have no clue. Would you like to hold him?"

 

"No thanks. Besides, Boss should hold him next."

 

"Wherever he is." she said cuddling with her son. "Oh, Ronnie~ can you ask them to put a baby bed in here so I can tap a nap? You won't have to hold him that way. "

 

"I'll see about it," he responded. A bed for the baby was set up and James was placed into it.

 

She watched him yawn and stretch new to his surroundings. "Please watch him while I nap. Just, wake me if you plan to leave or when Will gets here."

 

"Alright, Grell."

 

She let her fatigue consume her sleep with an unlady like snore.

  
  



	14. Chapter 14

William hurriedly came in while she was sleeping. He quietly dismissed Ronald, who had also dozed off and walked over to where the baby lay. He gently picked him up and sat down in a chair next to Grell.

 

James made a fuss moving in his arms. He seemed to try and focus where William's face was.

 

William shushed and rocked him. He brought him closer to his face as he held him. "Quiet, James," he said quietly. He stopped fussing after a bit. He seemed to be okay the change in person. “That's better. Honestly."

 

Grell woke to the sound of his voice smiling. "Hello handsome.”

 

"How are you feeling?"

 

"Exhausted. How does he look?"

 

"Like...like a baby," he replied, looking down at James.

 

She laughed seeing their child so relaxed. "How do you feel?"

 

"A little tired from work, but I expect you are more so." He rocked James a little, continuing to look at him. He looked up at Grell. "I apologize for not answering. That I wasn't here."

 

"I just care that you made it at all." She sat up patting her hand on the bed for him to sit with her.

 

William got up and sat on the edge of the bed. "I won't disturb you?"

 

"Of course not. I want both of my boys here with me."

 

"Are they keeping you overnight?"

 

"I'm not quite sure. I can sleep at home but, my main concern is James."

 

"What about James?"

 

"If he's healthy enough to come home with us." She pet the top of his head leaning her own on William's shoulder.

 

"He looks healthy enough. I'm sure they would have told you if they had to keep him."

 

"I wouldn't leave his side." Their little moment was a true dream.

 

"Of course." James started wriggling making soft cries as if he was searching for something.

 

"What's wrong my love?" She looked at William a bit more awake than before. "Is it possible he's hungry again?"

 

"When did you last feed him?

 

"Before I took a nap right after he was born."

 

William handed the baby to her. "He's probably hungry then."

 

She took her letting him feed with an obvious face of discomfort. "He's too small.”

 

"He looks average to me."

 

"For how big I got, he's too small." She placed her unused hand on her small stomach. "I'm going to work it all off."

 

"You're not fat," said William. "A little flabby perhaps, but that's to be expected.  Don't overdo yourself."

 

"Still not fit."

 

"All in good time."

 

She cradled James seeing the way William looked at him. Even if he wouldn't admit it, he had fallen for the small child.

 

"I think I see a little of you in him."

 

"Where? What does he have?"

 

"Just the general shape of his face."

 

"That's, oddly specific." She felt him move away spit up. She cleaned him up with her gown handing him back. "Ronald didn't want to hold him until you did."

 

"You're letting him get to much air," said William.

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"When you're feeding him. He's getting too much air and giving him acid reflux...I read about it," he clarified.

 

"I didn't know I could do that to a baby!" she replied with fright. "She looked at their son stroking his cheek. " I'm so sorry, James. "

 

"It's normal, from what I read. Don't stress yourself."

 

She kissed both of their cheeks still a bit on edge before handing James back to William. She watched James fall asleep in his father's arms completely smitten.

 

"He looks very much alive," William said grimly.

 

"We don't know just yet. He's about as alive as we are right now."

 

"If he is to live and grow, how could he be?"

 

"We still don't know what process happened to have him in the first place. Let's just wait and see what the blood tests say."

 

"Did they say how long it would take?"

 

"No but, they took it before I went to sleep." She began to get nervous thinking of what they might have found.

 

"We'll have to wait then."

 

William stayed through the night. A nurse came and checked on Grell and the baby routinely. They were to be released, but could stay for the results, which should be soon, they were informed. 

 

Later that day, someone came with the results. "The results of the paternity test has been sent to the counsel already," they said. "The father is..." They took the document out of an envelope and read it, "William T. Spears." William breathed in relief until the person said they also had the results of the other test. "The child is in fact...human." William's heart wrenched at the news, holding his child to his chest a little tighter.

 

Grell placed her hand on his arm. The millions of thoughts ran through her head. "William... I don't want to give him up."

 

"As far as we can tell," they continued.

 

"It's for his own good," William answered Grell lifelessly.

"As far as you can tell, doesn't sound like a definite answer! It sounds like a bunch of bollocks!" Her loud voice made James begin to cry. She took him from his father's arms rocking him gently.

"You scared him," said William, not wanting to relinquish their son as she took him.

She hummed letting him calm down. " William I don't want to lose him at all."

"I know. I don't either, but..." he trailed off, bowing his head in anguish.

"It's harder once we actually have him." She rocked him feeling him much more relax. "I refuse to give him up."

"No we talked about it and agreed, for his health and happiness..."

"I didn't hold him then. I want to do what à good parent would, like you said. I want to give him the world and more.... I also will do everything in my power to keep him."

"We don't always get what we want."

"He's what we deserve." She looked at James wanting some kind of time frame. "Two months."

"One week."

"No. And an infant's eye color can take a year to develop."

"And if we give up a baby that has our eyes, we'll be in deep, deep shit." She said not wanting to disturb their son again. 

“We'll monitor him and bring him back if….The longer we have him, the harder it will be to…” William got up and turned his back to her.

 

"I can't William... I- I don't want to let him go." She got up from the bed moving towards him. "I love him too much."

 

“I said no more. I...I should go to work,” he said, going to the door.

 

Grell stood there crying softly as he left them alone. She had to get to the root of it all. She had to go find Undertaker. She picked up her phone calling Alan asking in for a fudge favour.

 

“ _ You want me to lie to Mr. Spears?! I can't do that _ !”. Alan exclaimed. 

 

"Don't think of it as a lie. I need you to watch James for just a couple of hours. That man is very easily angered. I need to find Undertaker and find out what he has done to me. I want to know if our son is actually a human." She finished changing as tiny James fussed in his swaddle blanket.

 

“ _ Grell, that isn't a good idea _ .”

 

"Please, Alan. I need to know the truth before there's a chance of my son being ripped out of my arms." She picked James kissing his face. "I have to do everything I can to keep him.”

 

“ _ Won't the deserter do the same? What if he kidnaps you again?”  _ A hand with long black nails reached over Grell's shoulder and hung up the phone.

 

“Looking for me, Rose?” his words hissed in her ears before snatching the infant from her arms. “Rumplestiltskin has come for his payment.”

  
  
  
  



	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note this chapter contains non-con, so be warned.

"Give me back my son!" She moved closer afraid of what he'd do. "I want to know if he's human, or reaper, or whatever the hell you did to make him happen!"

 

He clicked his tongue, putting a finger to her lips. “It's a secret.” He summoned his scythe. “Now, do you come with me or do I have to raise our little dumpling by myself?”

 

"He's mine and William's son. I want to raise him with all I have." She teared up hearing James fuss in distress. "James, don't cry, Mummy's here."

 

Undertaker created a portal. “Coming, Rose?” he asked, putting a foot in.

 

"Don't take my son... I beg of you." She moved closer reaching out for her child. "Tell me the truth...is he human?"

 

“I decline that information, for you have not paid me for it.” He held out his open hand. “This is your last chance, Rose. Come with me or never see your child again.”

 

She took his hand with the guilt of William's heart heavily on her shoulders. "How would you be paid?"

 

“You have to promise not to attempt to run away again.”

 

"I just want my son. What do you want?"

 

“I'm taking him with or without you. Promise you will not run off again.”

 

"Please...please. I'll do whatever you want just, give me my son." She touched his arm being at the foot of the portal.

 

Understand pulled her through the portal and back to his secret laboratory. “So tell me, Rose, what have you decided to name our little miscreant?”

 

"His name is James..." She took him from his arms rocking him softly. A small bit of relief holding him.

 

“You will be pleased to learn the increased security here. An oversight on my part. There will be no creating portals for you here. Only myself.” He led her to a more homey part of the facility. “Make yourself comfortable.”

 

She cradled James taking a seat. "You never said what you wanted for payment?"

 

"The usual payment for information, but do you really need to know now?" He pulled out a garment box and opened it. He held up a pretty red dress, showing it to her. "Look at this little beauty."

 

"It's beautiful but, I still need to know... I don't want to lose him to death as a human."

 

"Knowing won't make a difference. Put it on, I want to see you in it."

 

"It makes the difference to me. If I'm going to be stuck here for the rest of my days, that's what I'm asking." James got upset, not liking his mother's tone.

 

Undertaker shrugged. “We'll just make more babies then,” he answered with a grin.

 

She gasped holding him tightly. "So he is human..." The small streams ruined her make-up looking down. "A cruel beast to make the immortal have an mortal child."

 

"When did I ever say such a thing? Come and let's get you out of that dreary hospital gown."

 

Grell snatched the gown away, moving to the water closet not putting James down. "I'm sorry my love. I didn't mean to scare you."

 

“Just hand that dreadful gown over to Brutis when you're done,” said Undertaker, gesturing at a corpse like man in the corner. In fact, it was a corpse, opening wide its mouth in Grell's direction. “Don't worry, he doesn't bite.” Brutis slowly closed his mouth in response.

 

Grell wrinkled her nose in absolute disgust staring at the obvious bizarre doll. She move past him locking herself up. She placed her son down into the bathtub acting as a makeshift crib.   
  
Alan came into Will's office panting rather harshly on the count of his medical condition. "William. William... Grell and your son are gone!"

 

“What?” asked William, dropping his papers on the desk.

 

He let out a wheezing cough trying to control his breath. "We were talking on the phone and the line just cut. I tried calling back but it's as if it's completely dead. I went over to your home and the door was unlocked. There was no sign of them, she left her purse and everything."

 

“You checked her hospital room?”

 

He gave a nod. "Her and James are completely gone. You don't think that Undertaker took them do you?"

 

William grabbed his phone and tried calling Grell's phone. He panicked internally when he was met with nothing. He alerted security before rushing to Grell's hospital room to look for any possible clues. All he could find was a couple of strands of the long silver hair. He also noticed that she had left behind the baby clothes that he had just bought. A single onesie was all that was missing.

 

Undertaker took Grell's arm as soon as she exited the bathroom, also taking James from her and carrying him in one arm. “I have something else to show you,” he said, leading her to a nursery with everything she could want for the baby. “James will be very happy here.”

 

She gasped looking at the room. The crib and everything match to her liking. Hues of red and white with black. In the crib she noticed the familiar teddy bear that he had left on their doorstep before.

 

Undertaker picked up the bear and waggled it above James. "Can you believe someone kept throwing this sweet little bear away?"

 

Grell stared at him with hatred seeing him make James coo and smile. The fact that he could spend time with James now and William could not, made her boil inside. William should be the one smiling down at their son like that.

 

"We make beautiful babies, don't we?" asked Undertaker.

 

"I wouldn't know. He's mine and William's son."

 

Undertaker stopped shaking the bear and looked up at her. "I'm not the father of James?"

 

"No. He had him tested at the hospital." She took James from him in fear of what he was doing planning do to.

 

“Give him here, Rose,” Undertaker requested holding out his arms. “Do you really believe I would harm an innocent child? Even one I have no need for?”

 

"I don't know what you could do. You forget I was attacked by a hoard of those dolls on the cruise ship....including children."

 

“Ah, but I had nothing to do with their deaths. I gave them new life.”

 

"They were us! I'm surprised the one you have here isn't acting the same way." She rocked James petting his head.

 

“Oh please. My dolls have come a long way since then. Much more advanced. I'll leave you be for now. I expect you for dinner and afterwards,” he said going to the door.

 

Grell sat in the rocking chair, shivering at the idea of the 'afterwards' part. She let James feed wanting to go back to her husband. 

 

There was a thumping sound at the door. On the other side was Brutis with a package dangling from his arm. He moaned as he continued to thump into the door.

 

She groaned covering herself up and putting James in the crib. She cracked open the door, not amused at all. "Give it here you tart"

 

Brutis handed her the package which contained a lovely revealing pink nightie. He moaned again, hus gaze drifting towards the crib. His mouth opened wide in a gape.

 

Grell slammed the door on him, giving a grunt of frustration. She took out the nightie staring at the see-through material. She groaned feeling a bit more uncomfortable than before.

 

William was at a loss, sitting alone on the stairs inside his darkened home. Not even the pigeon perched on his shoulder could bring him solace. He and several others had searched about London to no avail. Were they even still in London? William didn't know.

 

Alan walked into the home with Eric and Ronald right behind him. "William...we finished searching the slums and still nothing. He's really smart. He must've taken them off to an isolated area."

 

“He  _ is  _ smart. He wouldn't take Grell just anywhere. Unfortunately, I have no idea where that would be.”

 

"Perhaps we should look in the countryside?" The smaller man looked at the others for some support. "We should get help from other cities."

 

“We shall get help. However, he has been eluding us for years and years. We've hunted him and searched everywhere….it's hopeless.”

 

"Don't say that boss." Ronald said stuffing him hands in his pockets. "What about that human he works with to make those dolls?"

 

William gave Ronald a look. “That was decades ago. The man should be dead.”

 

"You would think there would be clues or something!"

 

“You would think, but I think you have forgotten who we are dealing with, Knox. I...I don't know what to do.” William ran his hand through his hair in despair.

 

Ronald groaned, hating the saddened form of his supervisor. It was unnatural to him. "I know a couple of ladies that can pass the word along?"

 

“I don't...I don't know what to do...I…” He trailed off, hiding his face in his hands. The pigeon on his shoulder cooed. She flapped her wings before taking off out the open door. William looked up, staring after the pigeon. “Good luck,” he said quietly. 

 

Ronald stared at Eric, who was still quiet. Alan moved a bit closer, thinking of something to say. "I wish we had a bloodhound that could pick up their scent.”

 

“Can bloodhounds follow scents through portals?” wondered Ronald.

 

"We can try it... Do we have an animal division? They commit suicide too don't they?"

 

“No, there isn't an animal division,” William sighed. “You know that. Let's just call it a night,” he said  getting up from the stairs and disappearing into the dark second story. Knowing he would be unable to sleep, William changed into casual clothes and departed for the human realm. He wandered about the rooftops aimlessly, hoping for signs of Grell.

 

Grell made sure James was asleep before leaving to meet Undertaker for dinner. She had an emptiness inside her, thinking of her poor William in search for her and James. She stopped seeing the living corpse standing by the door to the dining area. "You're so gross to look at."

 

“Now, now,” scolded Undertaker as he joined her. “Don't be mean to the help.” He poured her a glass of wine and held it out to her. “Besides, we should be celebrating. This week has been very fruitful.”

 

She took the glass from him staring at the red liquid. " I don't suppose you referring to the birth of James, are you?" She stared back at the creature in the corner shaking her head. "I don't want that thing anywhere near him."

 

“Fruitful in that the surgeries were a success, I have the little mother back, the Association is in chaos and I told you, you don't need to worry about my other children.”

 

She stared at him intensely thinking of what he just said. There had been others asking for the same thing aside from herself.

 

“Yes, I consider my dolls as children in a way. As for James, I'll figure out some use for him, I'm sure, but until then, should one of my other children need a midnight snack, I wouldn't have the heart to deny them. Let's eat,” he said, setting his glass on the table as a plate of rare steak was placed on the table for him. A plate was set down for Grell as well. “And we'll discuss how long is soon enough to make you a mother again.”

 

"I will not allow for one of those things to  devour my child! I told you I would do whatever you wanted as long as he wasn't harmed!" Her fists pounded onto the table.

 

“Easy on the furniture, love. I don't recall that being part of the deal, however, I promise I won't harm him. What his siblings do to him is not my problem.”

 

She got up from her seat glaring at him. Appetite was already not there, but now even more so. She moved to the door leaving him alone has she went to the nursery to be with her son.

 

Later that evening, Undertaker opened the nursery and stood in its doorway. “Coming to bed, darling rose?” he asked.

 

"I don't know if I can. I don't want to leave him alone for those things to get near him. I want him safe." She laid on the mat caressing his head.

 

Undertaker sighed. “I'll lock the door, if it'll make you happy….I'll let you make a short phone call to Willy,” he added in to sweeten the deal.

 

"I want a lock and key to this room they can't access. If you let me talk to William I want a private conversation...it's not like I know where I am anyway..." She said the last part as almost a whisper.

 

“I won't listen in, but I will be in the room, agreed?”

 

"Fine."

 

He led her out of the room, shutting and locking the door. He then escorted her to his library. Opening a safe, he took out an old phone. After taking a moment to set it up, he gestured for her to use it.

 

She took it dialing for William's cellphone. Her cheeks were already staining with tears and her heart felt crushed under the intensity of her emotions.

 

As soon as his phone started ringing, William took it from his pocket. The caller id was blocked, but he answered anyway. “Hello?”

 

"William, my love ~" She managed to speak crying with some joy. "Oh darling, I love you so much, you have no idea."

 

"Grell!" William managed before the line went dead.    
  
Undertaker looked at Grell, holding the loose cord in his hand from where he had unplugged it. "Whoops," he said with an innocent grin.

 

"That's not a conversation, that's a sentence!" She cried wanting to throw the phone at him.

 

"I said a short phone call. That was short." He picked up the phone and put it back in the safe. "Now let's get on to bed, shall we?" Undertaker asked as he took her arm.

 

"Are you going to make me wear the nightie?"

 

“It would please me if you did.”

 

She figured, if he was happy, James would be fine. "May I have the key to the nursery to change?"

 

"I'll just fetch it for you," he said, pushing her into the bedroom before and going to do just that, returning shortly. "Here we are."

 

"Was he still asleep? Did you remember to keep those things away and lock the door?" She took the nightie moving away to change.

 

“Of course, of course, what sort of villain do you take me for?” He stripped down to the buff and got in the bed. 

 

She turned to the bed in the short, see-through gown. She moved to the bed getting next to him. The huge bed felt so foreign and cold.

 

“Don't worry, I'll wake you for feedings. Is the bed to your tastes?” he asked amidst the plush red bedding. He fluffed his pink pillow and put it behind. “Forgive me if I add a bit of my own.”

 

"It feels really nice." Grell said laying back. She kept her distance feeling the ring around her finger. Turned her head towards him wishing it was her husband in her bed.

 

Undertaker moved closer. He wrapped his arm around her and gave her breasts a squeeze. “Good night, my rose,” he spoke gently into her ear.

 

She groaned feeling them leak a bit. "Don't do that."

 

“I'll do as I please,” he replied, holding her close.

 

She felt his naked body pressing closer to her own. "They're sensitive right now."

 

“Talking back?” he asked, his hand trailing down her body, coming to rest near her crotch.

 

She shivered not wanting his touch. "Stating facts."

 

“Pleasant dreams then,” he said, releasing her and rolling over. 

 

Grell nuzzled up to the pillow having her body tense and on edge in case he decided to go forward with his advances.

 

Dawn came to William upon the roof tops. Pigeons came to and fro, bringing him any information they could find. Those that were taking breaks, fluttered about on the roof near his feet. “It's alright, Margarite,” he said to a pigeon that just came in. “Take a moment and try again in a few moments. Perhaps you'll find something next time.”

 

Ronald bounced from the rooftops knowing he had refused to sleep. "Boss! Any luck finding Senpai?"

 

"Not a bit. I did receive a phone call. It was brief, but Grell spoke to me. I am unable to trace it."

 

"We got at least an out message! We just need to find out from where? Maybe, she'll call again." He stared at the flock of birds seeing a bit more of his elder's normal behaviour.

 

"They're helping me search," he said. "Nothing so far."

 

"We should as others on the field. Maybe he's been pokin' around for those dolls?" He froze feeling a couple land on his shoulder and head. "They don't poop, do they?"

 

"All pigeons defecate, Knox."

 

"I meant in my hair or on my shoes." He scooted closer to him watching the two.

 

William shot him a glare before calling the pigeons over to him.   
  
Rosalind flew far and made a wide search of the countryside. Spying a strange structure, she flew down. The smell of death was rampant as she looked for a way in. Finally spying an open window, she lighted on the sill, pretending to preen her feathers as she peeped inside. The occupants inside lay still, so she crept in and went over to the red thing her master had been so fascinated with lately.   
  
Rosalind took great pleasure picking up a few strands of the being's hair in her beak and yanking it out. She gave her a satisfactory peck on the head before flying out the window.

 

Grell woke up ready to fight whatever hurt her beautiful head but stopped. She noticed the familiar pigeon, letting her go. This was her chance to be rescued.   
  
The sudden movement in the bed next to her made send off her feathered ally. She looked at the silver headed man giving a small poke. "I need to feed the baby."

 

Undertaker got up, not bothering to dress as he went and fetched James for her. He came back carrying the infant and shoved him into her arms. "Here. Now I have some important work to do. If you  _ must _ disturb me, I shall be in my library."

 

There was a shame that came with exposing her breast for him to begin his suckling. "Is the nursery open? Or perhaps the kitchen?"

 

“Brutis can get you what you need from the kitchen.” He sighed and put the nursery key in her hand. “Don't lose it.”

 

"I wouldn't dream of it." She took the key relaxing a bit more. She shifted in her spot gazing at her son. "Thank you, Undertaker."

 

“Now you have your heart's desire. I'll see you later. Feel free to bring my lunch when Brutis has made it.”

 

Grell let him go keeping James close. She found the closet he had for her stuffed full of gowns. She grabbed what she needed and grabbed James a change of clothes. A two piece covered in small skull patterns.   
  
Once Brutis started banging on the door she got up locking the door behind her. She carried the tray given knocking on the door.

 

Brutis loomed close behind her, moaning. Undertaker opened the door and invited her in. “That's enough, Brutis.” Brutis moaned again and shambled off.

 

She placed the tray down looking at the library. "I brought you lunch, as asked."

 

Undertaker sat down in a pink wingback, pulling her down into his lap. “Just in time,” he said. “I'm ravenous.” He cupped her breast with one hand and kissed it hungrily, sucking on the tit. 

 

She tossed her head back feeling the sensation of his lips on her. She couldn't help but moan, cursing her body for reacting that way.

 

His hand slipped between her thighs and rubbed her clit. Undertaker continued to kiss her breasts as he pleasured her with his hand.

 

Grell panted, getting wet without wanting to. She hissed as her breasts leaked a bit holding onto the chair.

 

“You like that, don't you, dirty girl? Naughty girl.” She whimpered chewing on her lips. Her hips buck wanting more of his touch. Her eyes closed tightly looking away. He slid out from under her, placing her in the chair. Spreading her legs, he leaned in with his face and lapped at her folds.

 

She cried out, not able to hold back another moan. Her legs shook, feeling the sudden wave of pleasure. It was terrible. She wanted out to be with her husband in such a lewd manner.

 

His hands slid up her legs under her dress. He slurped and licked, flicking his tongue at her clit. “Mmm,” he hummed. She rocked her hips keeping her eyes shut. Maybe if she thought of William, it would help a little.

 

“Mmm, come for me, Rose,” he murmured against her flesh. His fingers joined his tongue, going deep inside her womanhood. She didn't take much longer cumming into his mouth. She panted opening her eyes just slightly.

 

“Yummy,” said Undertaker, standing up. “Tell Brutis lunch was delicious.” He picked up the tray and handed it to her. “Enjoy yours.”

 

She got up, moving on shaky legs. She took the food going back to the nursery to be with James. She cradled him petting his head. "Don't you worry. Daddy's going to be here real soon." she whispered in his ear.

 

Rosalind flew as fast as she could back to her master. “Rosalind,” William greeted her when she came into view. “I was beginning to worry about you too.” She presented him with the long strands of red and he took them from her beak, examining them. “Show me where you found them.”

 

Grell waited, seeing the clock ticking away in the nursery. She went back to her son as he continued to gaze around the world in blurred vision. "I think he was right. You have my head but, it looks like you're a brunette."

 

“Oh, Rose~,” Undertaker sang out as he came to stand in the doorway. “We still haven't discussed how soon we should make babies. I'd like to get started as soon as possible, but I'm sure you'd like a break from being pregnant.”

 

She sat upright staring at him. “I'm guessing you want to try as soon as possible?”

 

“Yes, dearie, I just stated as such.”

 

She got up on her feet placing the Baby into his crib. She moved a little bit closer to him still nervous on what kind of power he had. "Can I ask you a question?"

 

“I suppose.”

 

"What kind of child do you want?"

 

“Boy or girl, it doesn't matter.”

 

She gave a small nod listening to him. She was genuinely curious, although not so interested in him being the father. She tried to make sure that her job as an actress never faltered.

 

“You know when I first enacted my plans, I never imagined it going this extreme. Everything is much more better now and I have you to thank for it.”

 

"Me?" She looked up at him rather confused on his statement. "Why would you need to thank me?"

 

“For the inspiration and use of your beautiful body.”

 

"Oh." she replied quietly. "At least I'm still beautiful."

 

“If you hadn't suggested children, I might not have thought of it.”

 

"I never thought of it like that. I really am grateful for him you know."

 

“It does puzzle me a little how it manages to be Willy's. After all the seed I pumped into you? And you two weren't together, you said so yourself.”

 

"But, the same day, I had William in me with a broken condom."

 

“You mean you managed to lay with Willy the same day? Did you have to tie him down?” He joked, allowing himself a small chortle. “And let me guess, finding he got you up the duff, he decided to do the noble thing? Oh, my dear, he doesn't love you. He just wants to look out for his reputation.”

 

"He does love me!" She took a deep breath releasing it back out. "He's loved me before all this.”

 

“And yet he was going to give it up? Give up the child so he can divorce you with a clear conscience.”

 

"No! He wants what's best for James! He's human and won't last up in our realm."

 

Undertaker burst out laughing. Tears streamed down his face. “That's brilliant!”

 

She moved away having the past events playing her head. It made sense but, why would he have sent his birds? "He loves me for more than just James."

 

“No, no! It's too much!”

 

She pressed her lips tightly together. She used as much strength as she could muster to not lose her composure.  Grell couldn't help but want to weep.

 

“Come now, my darling. Let's forget all about Willy and become masters of the world.”

 

"Masters of the world? What are you going on about?"

 

“Gehehe! Never you mind,” he said sweeping her into his arms and kissing her. She pushed against him not wanting his affection. “Now, now, Rose. Don't act out so. Otherwise the door to the nursery might accidentally be left open one night.” She stopped fight letting him kiss her. The twisting of the stomach couldn't feel worse. "You know, I'm beginning to think you don't like me anymore," he said and left her alone in the room.

 


	16. Chapter 16

She dropped to her knees crying. Her forehead pressed against the ground. The hopefulness of her beloved William coming was much more slim than before.

 

There was a scuffle outside and shouting then quiet. The nursery door swung open slowly and Brutis shambled in. He moved towards the crib with a soft moan. She ran picking up James. "Get the fuck away from him!" She pressed him to her chest moving out of his grip. "Undertaker!" 

 

A scythe sunk deep into the skull of the doll. Brutis fell to the floor in a slump. A young reaper standing behind looked down at the creature in fear and disgust. "Yuck," he said. He turned his attention to Grell. "Mr. Sutcliff?" he asked.

 

"Oh please, help me!" She moved towards the younger man, checking to see if he wasn't a hallucination. "I need to go to my husband, William T. Spears!"

 

"My instructions were to get you and a baby out of here and return you to the London branch, and that's what I'll do."

 

She grabbed onto him following him out of the building. Once back at the district she held James, rocking him continuously. Almost numb to the surrounding reapers for they weren't important.

 

A doctor stopped by to examine her and the baby. "Are you or the child injured?" he asked.

 

"Not that I know of. We were mainly left alone with him and the bizarre doll. They did nothing to us." She said looking around for someone she knew.

 

"Do you mind if I look anyway?"

 

"As long as my son doesn't leave this room... I've been scared enough to fight for his safety. I don't want to be without him."

 

"I don't think that will be a problem," replied the doctor as he examined her. She held still watching him examine them both. "Everything seems in order," he said when he finished. "I believe your supervisor wants to see you next." She nodded following them out to the familiar judging rooms.

 

"Sutcliff,  _ sniff _ , report," said Beadle.

 

"Spears...are you that daft or just stupid to not remember that name?"

 

"Insolence,  _ sniff _ . Now that you are on report, would you mind giving yours?"

 

“Giving my what?”

 

"Don't be an imbecile. Your report on what happened. You may write it all down and send it in if that will be easier for you."

 

"I was kidnapped because he was going to take James away from me and his father."

 

“Oh, this again,  _ sniff _ , never mind the oral version. Write down a detailed account of events and submit it as soon as possible.”

 

She frowned taking up the pen to write out what she could. She shoved it at him staring to him. "Happy?"

 

“You could do to learn some manners,” said Beadle, taking the papers. He stalked past Grell, going down the hall.

 

"Wanker. Needs some manners to talk to a lady and her son, doesn't he baby?" She asked her bundle looking at the small window that peeked into the hall. "Where's Daddy?” William and a large number of reapers were missing from dispatch.

 

Her heart ached wanting the return of her husband. She called her friends hoping for one of them to answer. Alan finally picked up the phone.

 

“Grell?”

 

"Alan, oh darling~" She felt some relief hearing him voice. "Thank goodness. I got out. That piss head Beadle had me fill out a report and is still awful. Where are you? Where's anyone?"

 

“I can't really talk right now. We'll be back soon, alright?”

 

"Okay. Please be safe." Before she hung up, she was raised her phone back to her face. "I love all of you. I expect you all back."

 

The reapers slowly returned one by one. Ronald came running up to Grell. “Grell! You alright?” She hugged him tightly kissing his cheek repeatedly. “Hey, easy! I'm not your husband!” 

 

"But you might as well be my child! I raised you!" She peppered his face and pinching his cheeks.

 

“Yeah, yeah, but leave off already,” he replied, pushing away. 

 

She giggled releasing him. "Where's my husband?"

 

“Still at the hideout. They're trying to sort everything out. He got away though.”

 

"Undertaker got away again?!"

 

“Unfortunately. I hear boss gave him a run for his money though. He was very scary. Scarier than you.”

 

"My William~" She cooed. "He really missed us. Was he a mess?"

 

“His hair got a little mussy. Otherwise, could not hardly tell.” he fibbed slightly.

 

"Well, was he sad without us?"

 

“Well, yeah. I don't think he slept at all,” he hesitated slightly to say. He didn't want to ruin her image of him.

 

She smiling brightly hugging him. "Oh, he did miss us! That bastard couldn't be more of a liar."

 

“Huh?”

 

"Undertaker said William never loved me or James. That, he was going to get rid of James so he could divorce me." Letting him go she moved back to James. "You never got to hold your nephew ~"

 

“Uhh, thanks, senpai, but I'm good,” he declined.

 

She pouted, rocking her son. "I think he'd want the man that shares his sense of humour to hold him."

 

“Really, senpai, I'm good. It looks like Old Creepy fled the area, so it should be safe to return home and relax. Better than hanging out here.”

 

"I don't know if I can go home without Will. I think it's just not safe."

 

“I'll go with you.”

 

"Thanks, Ronnie." At her home, she left Ronald to watch James as she showered. She scrubbed herself nearly raw trying to remove what trace she thought Undertaker had left on her skin.

 

It was late evening before William came home, rushing to the baby's room before checking in on Grell who was resting upon their bed. He dismissed Ronald before joining Grell on the bed, cradling their son.

 

She woke with a jolt, afraid of seeing the other man in her home. Her featured softened seeing William home. "Oh darling~" She kissed him deeply holding him as best she could without squishing James.

 

“Did he hurt you?” he asked softly. 

 

"He threatened to have James eaten by one of those dolls. He told him if I didn't do what he said, he'd let James be their meal."

 

"What did he want you to do?" he asked, almost afraid to.

 

"Wear the dress he got and a see-through nightie to bed. He...he..." The shame of what took place at the library made her sick. "He performed oral on me and kissed me...if I refused he'd have James killed..."

 

"He made you lie with him?"

 

"We never actually had sex but, he was planning on it. Oh, he was telling me how we should join together to be 'masters of the world', whatever that means."

 

"Well he is gone now. I hope the new wound I gave him gives him constant pain."

 

"Oh Will...you're my absolute dream." she cooed. She peppered his face with his kisses.

 

"The baby," he said, repositioning James.

 

"Sorry love." She kissed his tiny head cuddling with the two. "I missed you so much. If it wasn't for your birds, I don't know what would've happened."

 

"I'll admit I was a bit at a loss of what to do for awhile. Without the help of my birds, I may not have found you both."

 

"I was so scared." She smiled seeing James yawn. "I'm just happy to have our family back together."

 

William held James to his chest. He couldn't fathom giving up his child now, even if it was for the best. "Don't ever give me such a fright again.”

 

"It was frightening for all of us." She kissed his lips placing her hand on his. "Let's get some sleep. It's been a long day." William would have replied that it had been a long week, but he was already asleep.

 

Grell took James placing him in the bassinet by their bed. She tucked her husband in, placing his glasses to the side table. "Good night my love."

 

The next day, Grell's side of the bed was empty, as was the bassinet by the bed. "Went to work. Took James," read the note in the bassinet.

 

She sighed in some relief getting herself dolled up. She wanted to look good on a day back in her home around her peers. William looked at the clock, beginning to wonder if he should check on Grell as he would have thought he would have heard from her by now.

 

She came in the office with a bag full of lunch walking in slowly. "Morning my love."

 

The reaper in the office looked up in perplexity. “Um, I think you have the wrong office,” he said.

 

"Oh, sorry. Where is Mr. Spears?"

 

"In the supervisor's office," he replied.

 

She broke into a smile giving a small bow and apology before she left. She was almost skipping making her way to William's office.

 

"Grell," William greeted as she entered his office. He picked up James from his makeshift bed and stood up.

 

"Hello darling ~" She lifted the bag moving towards them. "I brought you lunch." She handed him the bag taking their son. "I hope he was well behaved?"

 

"Of course. He's scarcely a week old." He took the food and set it down. "Grell...about finding him a surrogate family..."

 

"William please..." she begged. "Not after all this."

 

"Even though it's in his best interests, I cannot bear to be parted from either of you. We won't send him away."

 

She let out a giant sigh, feeling the weight off of her shoulders. All she could do was lean up onto her tippy-toes kissing him deeply.

 

"I hope he can forgive us."

 

"He will. We'll give him all the love we can."

 

The young family settled in to their new life together. Thus began a new adventure filled with trials of its own. The trials of parenthood.


	17. Chapter 17

The two o'clock feedings gave William a run for his money and then there were nappie changes, the drool, the spit up. William was grateful his status as a manager had been restored, otherwise, he didn't know how they would have cared for James.   
  
James spent most of his time with William during work hours. If William had a meeting, James would be looked after by one of the secretaries. Before James could walk, this wasn't a big deal, however, once James began to walk around...   
  
"No! James! Put that down!" William shouted at the toddler who had managed to grab one of his porcelain pigeons from its shelf.

 

The small toddler looked at his father with confusion in his large eyes. He held the pigeon in his chubby hands, babbling an argument towards his father.

 

“Put it back this instant!” he told the child, getting up from his desk. “No back talk,” he added, snatching the pigeon from the tiny hands and placing it out of reach. 

 

James began to whimper and pout, wanting to play with the 'toy'. He reached out for the figure against crying a bit more.

 

“I said, ‘no’. If it broke, you could hurt yourself. And I will not tolerate a tantrum, understand?”

 

"William!" said Grell coming in with her pile of paperwork. "He's a baby, he doesn't know any better."

 

“That's why we must teach him. Or should I just let him do whatever he wants with no consequences?” he asked. “Just let him run wild and get injured?”

 

"Of course not. You just have to be a little softer." She put down the pile, picking up the crying child. "There, there my love."

 

"Grell! You're demeaning my authority.”

 

"I am not. He gets to not touch but, he's too small to know you're not really mad." She hushed him bouncing him on her hip.

 

"Most of these can't be replaced. He needs to learn to not touch and he can't learn with your constant coddling."

 

She frowned hearing him stop his crying. She cleaned his face putting him back down. "I am not. Let's just make sure he knows better. Where's your birdie, James?"

 

James wiggled his fingers at Grell as he stretched upward. "Down? Down?”

 

"He's the cutest thing. Do you know where his bird is Will?"

 

"No, I don't," he said, looking around. "I've been busy."

 

She moved around his desk finding the small bird wedged under his chair. "There it is." She handed it back to him petting his head.

 

"I've told him not to leave his toys lying around," said William with an exasperated sigh.

 

"I'm done with my shift if you want me to take him home?"

 

"Please. He's underfoot."   
  
"Park!" shouted James shouted, bouncing up and down excitedly. “Park! Park!" He made a face of concentration before creating a portal and hopping through it.

 

"Oh God James!"

 

"James Cuthbert Spears!" shouted William, creating a portal of his own to the park they frequently visited with James.

 

She followed after them panicking. Tiny James moved at a rather decent speed going towards the flock of pigeons.

 

"James!" William caught up to the child and scooped him up into his arms. "You never ever run off like that, do you understand me?" He scolded. "And never ever create portals without permission." James was a reaper. There was no doubt about it now. William held his child and tried to process this revelation.

 

Grell stared at them for quite a while before breaking out into a manic giggle. She hooked on to her husband tightly over-excited on their discovery.

 

"This isn't funny," said William, wondering what all this would mean.    
  
"Bird! Up! Up!" James shouted as he wriggled to be free.   
  
"You mean down," corrected William. "And no. We're going home."

 

"Of course we can go home. Let's celebrate James making his first portal." she cooed. She held James on her hip opening a portal of her own.

 

"You want us to congratulate him for bad behavior?" questioned William.

 

She stepped through kissing his chubby cheek. "Not the bad behaviour but, what he did!" She paused for a moment fixing his hair. "Now we can get him some spectacles and watch out for him porting to the park."

 

“Honestly,” sighed William as he followed them. “Do as you please, you already do anyway. I have to return to the office,” he said, kissing her cheek.

 

She kissed his lips taking, James's hand and waving. "We'll see you later Daddy."

 

"Bye, Dada," James said.   
  
"I'll see you later," said William. "Mind your mother," he said to James before leaving.

 

She sighed giving him his birdie. "I'm honestly not surprised you love birds. Just like Daddy." She went through the mail stopping at a letter from Éméline. "That tart..." She stopped herself looking at James. "Don't say that unless we're talking about dessert."

 

"Daysert!" James hopped around happily. "Daysert! Cookie!"

 

"Oh, no. Your father would hang me if I gave you a biscuit before dinner." She held the letter wanting to toss it. She became more cross seeing a parcel from her. "You know what, James ? One biscuit won't kill you."

 

“B'scuit! B'scuit!" He jumped up and down even more.

 

She scooped him up walking into the kitchen. "Here my love." She handed him a small lemon biscuit taking one for herself. "James, do you love Mummy?" James bopped his head about, enjoying the taste of the biscuit. "Good, because I love you so much, it kills me. Do you remember how Mummy taught you to kick Uncle Eric in the shin?"

 

"Reric?" he replied.

 

"Yes. Your Uncle Eric. I need you to do that again to a mean lady who gave Mummy an owie."

 

"Sorry," said James, leaning forward and pecking his mother's cheek. "All better."

 

She giggled picking her son all over with kisses. "Oh you are just the sweetest thing! I could just eat you up!”

 

"Eat!" he shouted, shoving the half eaten biscuit in her mouth.

 

She giggled giving him her almost completely untouched biscuit. She decided to get over her petty plan and let her son enjoy himself.

 

James wiggled his way down and disappeared into the house. He wound up in William's study and came to stand in front of one of the shelves. A row of pigeons made of swarovski crystals sparkled upon them. James glanced at the door, expecting someone to walk in and tell him not to touch the pretty birds. When no one came, he climbed up the bottom shelves and outstretched his tiny fingers, trying to reach the pigeons.

 

"James Cuthbert!" Grell picked him up before he could grasp one. "I'm truly sorry, my love, but these aren't toys. Your father would skin you alive if he knew you were trying to get one."

 

"Bird!" he shouted, reaching for the pigeons.

 

She held his hands tightly against his chest looking down at him with a rather stern look. "I said no, James. Those are not toys and you cannot touch them."

 

"Noooo!" he screamed, crying and stomping his feet. "No!"

 

"I'm sorry for this, but no." She took him away shutting the door behind them. She took him to the nursery, putting him down. "You have toys here, my love."

 

"No! No! No!" he screamed, throwing himself down on the floor.

 

"Come now, James. No need for a scene...you really are my child, aren't you?"

 

"Noooo!" he continued to throw his tantrum. "No! No! No! Bird!"

 

"James..." She sat by his side, letting him burn out. "I know you want to see those crystals but they're Daddy's."

 

James continued to cry and wail, wanting his own way. "Mine!"

 

"That's not how that works love. Believe me, I've tried. Maybe when you're a little older you can have one of your very own.”

 

“No!” he replied, smacking his mother.

 

She was frozen in shock for a moment before grabbing his waist. She placed him on her lap giving his bottom a good spank. "That's enough!"

 

James cried louder, fresh tears running down his face. He ceased kicking and screaming, lying face first on the floor, upset that he had been scolded by his mother.

 

She groaned taking him into her arms. "There, there. No more crying." She felt awful having to punish him.

 

He wailed loudly, looking at his mother with tear filled eyes. "Bird!" he blubbered out. She grabbed one of his plush pigeons handing it to him. James dropped it on the floor, continuing to cry and starting to cough amidst his cries.

 

She rubbed his back cradling him as she rocked him. "I know you want a crystal one but, not now. You'll have to ask Daddy when he gets home." James went over to his bed and tossed himself dramatically down upon it. She couldn't help but laugh, moving closer to him. "You do have my dramatic sense. You're going to be such a diva in your teenage years." James blubbered something in toddler babble, also muffled by his bedding.

 

"What was that my love?" James didn't reply again, continuing to cry until he fell asleep, having been in need of a nap. She flipped him over, tucking him into his sheets. She went to begin dinner, staring at the parcel. She hated it, wanting to break it.

 

James slept for about an hour before waking. He got up and went in search of his mother. He was heading down the hall towards the stairs, when he passed by the door to William's office. He reached up, standing on his tip toes and managed to open the door. James then crept into the room and back to the shelves once more. Climbing once again, up the shelves, he reached up and took hold of one of the birds. Just as his fingers closed around it, his foot slipped and he fell from the case. He hit the floor hard and the pigeon broke on the floor beside him as he began to cry mostly from the scare it gave him.

 

She ran into the office. Picking him up, she examined him from head to toe. "Are you alright?!"

 

"Kiss it!" he cried.

 

She peppered him in kisses looking down at the broken figure. "Oh that's not good. What did I tell you about the crystals?!" She put him down picking up the pieces. Engraved on the bottom of the pigeon was "Love, Emeline". She growled looking at her son. "I'm not mad at you at all. I just don't think your father will be as understanding."

 

James' tears quieted. He sniffed and looked at his mother. "Sbicuit?"

 

"Maybe later. Can you go get Mummy the dust pan?" James smiled and reached for the broken crystal. "No, no. Don't touch that. They give you owies." 

 

"See, bird," he said, pointing at it.

 

"I know it's a pigeon love but, it's broken. We might be able to fix it though." She put the larger pieces aside, picking him up. "Let's find the dustpan and you can help with dinner."

 

"Sbicuit!" he shouted. "Handy!"

 

"Eventually my love. Let me clean up the mess." She took care of the broken pieces putting them away until her husband came home. She let some of the birds inside for him to be fascinated with.

 

"Mmm…..cay-cakes?" he asked when she denied him sweets and biscuits.

 

"Wait, darling. I just need to pop this roast in the oven." She did so watching as Rosalind perched on his head. "Oh dear, don't make her mad. She pecks."

 

Rosalind cooed happily, making herself comfortable. James laughed and shouted, "I did it!”

 

Grell gave a small smile, giving her child a nod. She was not surprised that the bird cared for her son as much as she did her own master.

 

William came home some time later, setting his briefcase down by the door and removing his coat. "I'm home," he announced. James came running up to William and William scooped him up. "Hello, James, have you-" he started before he noticed the black stains on James' hands which was now all over William. He took James' hand and saw it was covered in ink. "Grell!" he shouted angrily.

 

She came running with rag covered in the black ink. "William! You're home!"

 

William held out James' black hand for her to see. "Can you not control your son?" he asked.

 

"He's making portals around the house. He doesn't know how to control them."

 

"He knows how to control them. He thinks he can do anything when his mother is in charge."

 

"That's not true! I gave him a spanking when he threw a tantrum. He's been at it since we got home."

 

"It's because you've spoiled him in the past, he now thinks he can do anything with you. Here." William shoved James into Grell's arms. "Get it cleaned up," he said, going upstairs to change.

 

"Clean it up?! Your son's name is James!" She moved towards the nursery grabbing him a set of clothes.

 

“I'm talking about the mess, idiot.”

 

She groaned setting up the tub for him. "You need to really be careful James. You can't go into your father's office. Never again."

 

William brought a change of clothes into the bathroom and set them down. "I'll take care of James, you go clean up the ink."

 

"I can clean James up. After this we have to talk about something he broke."

 

"What did he break?" asked William, his anger bubbling.

 

"One of those crystal pigeons...with love from Éméline..." She stripped James down putting him in the tub. "The pieces are big enough to fix." William was silent. Having gotten undressed, he got into the tub with James.

 

As much as Grell wanted to be more of a bitch at the moment, she decided against it. "I'll go clean up the ink and try to fix the pigeon. I guess I'll go check on dinner too." She spoke with an absolute monotone voice.

 

A little while later, there was a shriek of laughter and a naked James ran past Grell, followed by William in his bathrobe. "James, come here and put your clothes on," he demanded.

 

She sighed going after them. "James Cuthbert! Listen to your father!” 

 

William caught up to James and wrapped him in a towel, carrying him back upstairs. They returned shortly, a dressed father and son. “When is dinner?” William asked before noticing the package. He placed James in his highchair and opened it, reading the note inside. 

 

‘Mon chu, 

Another baby to add to your collection.

Love, Emeline’

 

William took the crystal pigeon from the box and went to add it to his collection in his office, leaving the note in the kitchen. He bemoaned the loss of the broke one as he placed the new one beside its brothers.

 

Grell picked up the note reading it and seeing the lipstick print at the bottom of the page. Her heart ached seeing there was no sign of her acting like just a friend. Even with her own past lovers, she made it ever clear on her current status. Grell took the roast out, grabbing a bottle of wine. She yanked the cork out with her teeth, taking a long chug from it. "Are you being a good boy James?" She asked, noticing the toddler in his high chair.

 

Dinner was oddly quiet, but William didn't bother to question it, believing Grell to be in one of her moods. After dinner, they put James to bed and William took a seat in his favorite chair to read a book.

 

Grell decided to wear the sexiest thing she had in her closest. She would win her husband back with her charms. She opened the door, coming out in the short, lace gown. William didn't bother to look up from his book. He was too engrossed in it to even notice Grell. She cleared her throat trying to get the perfect pose. "William... I want to you to look at me."

 

"I'm looking," he replied mindlessly, not looking up.

 

"No you're not. Your face is in that book."

 

He sighed and put down the book. "What is it?" He looked at her expectantly.

 

She slapped on her best smile trying to look as sexy as possible. "Don't you think I look good?"

 

"You look about the same."

 

"About...the same...." She let out a rather large click with her tongue. "Oh no," she started, removing the gown with an obvious expression of distaste. "I guess I don't.... I bet if it was Éméline, she'd look amazing."

 

He looked at her with a deadpan expression. "What are you talking about?"

 

She stripped down completely, moving to the bed. "I don't know, maybe the fact you're still getting love letters from an ex and don't bloody care!"

 

"Love letters? I haven't received any love letters."

 

"Oh, of course not!" She covered herself up blinking away tears of frustration. "She just signs them off with lipstick prints and 'I love yous'."

 

William realized she was talking about the note from Emeline. "That's just her way."

 

"Oh, my mistake." she replied with her words dripped in sarcasm. She faced away from him. The feeling of anger and sadness made her chest tight.

 

"Yes, it is," replied William, joining her in bed. He lay close to her, wrapping his arm around her waist.

 

She breathed slowly, forcing herself not to cry. She refused to cry over that French tart. "Do you love her?"

 

"Did I marry her?" he answered her question with a question.

 

"No....but that doesn't answer my question. You can be married and want someone else.”

 

"No, I don't love her," he answered. "I never have.”

 

"Why not tell her stop expressing herself like she's your damn woman!" She pushed him away getting out of bed. Putting on her robe she grabbed her lingerie throwing it into the rubbish bin before leaving the room.

 

"I still don't know what you are talking about. Grell, come back to bed," he called after her.

 

She went down the kitchen grabbing the unfinished bottle of wine. She took another chug setting up a burner on the stove.

 

William almost followed after her, but decided against it. He felt anything he might say may make it worse. Best to sleep on it and hope she was over what had gotten into her by the morning.

 

Grell burned every letter she found from Éméline. She kept gazing at the door way, wanting him to come for her. When he didn't, she cracked bottle after bottle of wine to help soothe her emotions. William fell asleep. She woke up before the others with a groan from her drinking. She picked up the bottles tossing them away. Taking some medicine, she moved to her son's room. She cradled him watching him sleep.

 

William woke up shortly after, coming in to James's room and finding Grell with James. "You didn't come to bed last night," he said.

 

"You didn't come check up on me either.”

 

"I didn't think I was wanted.”

 

She put James back down moving them out of the room. "I wanted to have my, supposed loving husband, make sure his upset wife was fine." she said in a hushed tone. To not wake James, and for her headache.

 

"My wife was upset over nothing. And I'm not interested in playing games. I called to you. If you wanted me, you should have stayed in the room.”

 

"That's not the point! You've been receiving letters and gifts from this woman who signs off like she's waiting for you in her bed!" She was shaking as she spoke. "It's like if I got letters from my ex lovers calling me baby or sweetheart. You can't do that and think it's okay! You can't be that thick.”

 

"Emeline has always periodically sent me pigeons whether or not we were together because we do consider ourselves friends. Nothing more than that. Do you honestly think that I would be the one to step outside the bonds of marriage?”

 

"You, no. But it's her I have a problem with. I say adorations to Ronald as a friend but never have I ever signed things like I'm going to sleep with him... William...you won't even touch me any more. You don't think I'm sexy.”

 

"But I am never going to sleep with her again, so why are you angry with me? And of course I still find you attractive! Is this because I wasn't in the mood last night? Honestly. I was interested three nights ago, but you weren't. So do you not find me attractive anymore?”

 

"Of course I still find you attractive! I have insecurity issues! I feel beautiful when reminded and I feel hideous when left in my own bubble! It doesn't help that, that woman keeps sending you invitations!" Her broke bursting into tears.

 

"It wasn't an invitation!" he raised his voice slightly, frustrated at her. "It has been hard with the baby and work to find time for ourselves, let alone energy.”

 

William picked up the toddler. "I'll get him breakfast," said William with a cool voice.

 

Grell watched as he took their son downstairs. She went ahead and took a shower trying to relieve herself from any smell of wine let alone of yesterday's dirt. She walked down stairs grabbing a cup of coffee staring at the two. "I'm very sorry William.”

 

“You should learn to control your temper.”

 

"I know." She pointed up their child giving a small smirk. "Guess who inherited my attitude and temper? I found that out yesterday after he threw his tantrum and dropped himself so dramatically on his bed.”

 

“God help me,” said William .”I pray it is simply toddler antics and he grows out of it.”

 

"We'll have to see. I still want you to call that woman and tell her to stop it. It would mean a lot to me."

 

"I'll ask her to stop signing the notes in such fashion again, how about that?”

 

"Thank you very much. I'll replenish the wine I drank.”

 

"What wine?” William looked at the wine rack to see only two bottles left. William let out a groan of frustration. ”You didn't drink the Chianti, did you?”

She moved closer to him grabbing his tie. Pulling him down gently, she kissed him hard. William returned the kiss before moving away to make some coffee. "Do you want a cup?" he asked.

 

"I'll take as much as you can give." She moved to James's side touching her forehead. "Mummy has an owie on her head, sweetie. Can you kiss it make better?” James leaned forward and planted a wet kiss on her forehead. She cooed kissing his cheeks. "My sweet Prince. You're going to be such a lady killer."

 

"Lady kill!" he repeated enthusiastically.

 

"Not literally," added William, looking at Grell pointedly.

 

"Just because I did it, doesn't mean he will.”

 

"Don't teach him.”

 

"I won't." She kissed his face leaving lipstick prints all over. "I love you, my little chick.”

 

"Should I be jealous?" William teased.

 

"Maybe~ He's got quite the charm on his mother." She paused for a moment before holding his chubby little arms. "Do you want to be a big brother?”

 

William choked on his coffee, spilling quite a bit of it. "When were you planning on telling me?" he asked in surprise. "We never discussed it!”

 

"I'm not pregnant, William. I'm just thinking about it.”

 

"Well isn't it something you and I should discuss? Not you and our toddler son?”

 

"I think all three of us should. I'd have to carry the baby and most of the time, children get upset when they're no longer the center of attention.”

 

"If it's that much of a burden, then why have another? Can you even have another?” 

 

"We can try. I was never told there was a limit. You know who seems pretty sure I could.”

 

"You know who wasn't exactly sane," added William.

 

"We also don't know. We can try and see if it'll happen again. We don't even know how James's biology works. What if he can produce children with a normal reaper?”

 

"Reaper or human?”

 

"Either. He was born. He might have a different system for reproduction." She patted his head, knowing he wouldn't understand their discussion.

 

"You probably mean genetics. His reproductive system is more than likely the same, however, what genes he gives them.”

 

"Are you saying it's going to be like us? Where we could normally not have children, but once I gained the ability we did?”

 

"I don't know. I'm not an expert in crazed Reaper scientist's experiments. That's just my knowledge of anatomy and the like.”

 

She looked at their son caressing his cheek. "I just don't want him going around causing pregnancies left and right.”

 

"Don't raise him to be such a rogue then. At least teach him to use protection.”

 

"Do you really think I would let him run around without any protection?!”

 

"I never know with you sometimes and you were making it sound that way.”

 

She sighed knowing that he was right. "I know that that's true. When I had my full male body, I never used protection.”

 

"Do I need to be worried?" he asked, now concerned for his health.

 

"What? No. I got a check up once a month. You would've heard something from the doctors on my first check.”

 

“I always used protection, with the few I was with before you.”

 

"Then, we're both okay." She covered James's ears looking at him. "I enjoy the feeling of hot cum being poured in~”

 

"Grell!" William exclaimed. "You don't want to hear about supposed love letters from past flings. Well I don't want to hear about your numerous beddings.”

 

"I was trying to give you a compliment." she said with a pout.

 

“Either way, not in front of James.”

 

"That's why his ears are covered." She released him kissing his forehead. "Can you show Daddy how to blow kisses?”

 

James puckered his lips and blew a raspberry at Grell. "James, that isn't nice,” said William. 

 

"No darling, like this." She blew a kiss at her husband with all the intent she wanted.

 

William sighed. "I have to go to work," he said, rinsing out his mug.

 

"No work," said James innocently.

 

"I have to, James."

 

"No work." William kissed his forehead and straightened his tie.

 

"It's my day off. I'll make sure he's far away from your office. We'll go to the park and do some shopping. Oh, Rosalind sat on his head yesterday and didn't peck him.”

 

"Rosalind is a good judge of character," he replied, heading to the front door.

 

"What does that say about me?!”

 

"In your case, she is jealous.”

 

"Oh darling~. James, say bye to Daddy.”

 

"Bye, Dada," said James, flexing his tiny fingers. William pulled on his coat and grabbed his briefcase before opening the door.

 

"I love you Will." William nodded and left without kissing Grell goodbye. She sighed seeing the door shut. "Are you ready to go out today my love?" she asked turning back to James.

 

James grunted as he tried to get out of his highchair. "I gucks!" he said when he couldn't get down.

 

She undid the belt and tray, taking him in her arms. "I have to get all that lipstick off of you.”

 

"Baff?" James asked.

 

"Yes baby, a bath.”

 

“Baff!” he said excitedly. 

 

She grabbed him and herself some clothes going into the bathroom. She filled it up watching him grab his toys. 

 

"Dada? Dada?”

 

"No darling. Mummy is here for now.”

 

"Dada, Dada!" he giggled and disappeared butt naked through a portal.

 

She growled grabbing her robe, chasing him. She ported into William's office seeing the toddler run in a circle. 

 

William had jumped out of his seat and was chasing James. James ran out the door and into the sea of desks where the other dispatch agents worked. "James!" shouted William, giving chase while several surprised reapers looked on.

 

The toddler's running came to a halt. Eric was able to catch him like in a sports match. James struggled against his uncle's arms trying to get away.

 

William quickly reached them and took the toddler, scolding him for running about the office and especially naked. It just isn't done. James grunted in frustration, trying to get down. The others stared at their boss with the naked boy in his arms.

 

"Nothing to see here. Get back to work," he barked. William went over to Grell and handed the naked child over to her.

 

She groaned having her robe held tightly. "This whole portal thing might have to be trained into him so he can use it proper.”

 

"Or teach him he can't create portals whenever he feels like it. When I get home, I'll set up wards to prevent portals being created in the house.”

 

"Okay." She kissed his cheek going back to their home. She stuffed him into the bath, sinking in with him. "You can be so naughty. ”

 

"Bird!" he shouted, screwing his face up to create a new portal.

 

"No, no, no. No portals my love. We can see birds later. Bath time is now.”

 

"No, bird!" he argued.

 

She held them tightly making sure he wasn't able to get away. "Do you want to get into trouble like you did yesterday?”

 

"No!" he responded with attitude.

 

She sighed, realizing how much of a headache she must be to her husband. She planted a small kiss on the top of his head. "Let's just finish up the bath. Get you all nice and dressed up. We can go shopping and then we can go to the park

 

James folded his little arms and plopped down in the tub with a "Hmf!”

 

She quickly washed them both down, making sure that all of the suds had disappeared. She dried them both off, taking him straight to his room to get dressed. She picked up the cutest little suit that she could find. He really was a mini version of his father.

 

James shook his head and held out his hands. "No! No!”

 

"What's wrong my love? Do you not like the suit?" She looked through the closet finding an adorable little sailor suit she bought without William's knowledge. "Do you like this one better?”

 

"No!" he shouted, running out of the room.

 

She chased after him picking him up off the floor. "What's wrong my love? Tell me what's wrong?”

 

James squirmed, trying to get free. "Up!" he demanded to be let down.

 

She shook her head taking him to her room. She saw them on the bed handing him his toy bird as she decided to change rather quickly. Grell's phone rang. She held onto James in case he tried anything funny, answering the phone. "Hello?"

 

"Hey sempai," said Ronald. "Wanna be my wingman for tonight? I could use you.”

 

"You know I have a kid, right? I can't just leave my son to go help you pick up women.” 

 

"You never want to hang out anymore," he pouted.

 

"Maybe later. I would need to make sure that William could watch him. I can't tonight though. They're keeping Will late with a meeting." She brushed James hair making it perfect. 

 

"You're no fun anymore either," said Ronald, hanging up. 

 

She sighed moving her phone to the side. She fixed her own her with him still in her lap. "Never let your uncle Ronald trick you into being his wingman.” James babbled something in return, ending with a nod of his head.

 

Grell waited with dinner on the table with still no sign of William. There was a knock on the door. She got up picking up James. "I wonder who that is, don't you darling? Maybe it's your uncle still wanting some help." She looked the peephole keeping him close. Alan stood waiting on the stoop. She opened the door letting him in. "Hello darling. What are you doing here?”

 

"I've come to collect James," he replied.

 

"What!" She held him tightly shaking her head. "No!”

 

Alan looked confused for a moment. "To babysit him," he clarified.

 

She let out a deep sigh nudging him his arm. "You scared the living shit out of me!”

 

"Language," scolded Alan. "Mr. Spears wanted me to watch him tonight."

 

"Why? I thought he was staying late tonight?" She looked at James shaking her finger. "No naughty words.”

 

"Sit!" shouted James.

 

Alan shrugged before taking James. "Ready to go have fun with Alan and Eric?" he asked.

 

"Be good with your uncles, James. Oh and, Alan, watch him closely. He's learned to create portals.”

 

Alan was busy talking to James as he walked away to answer. A voice cleared its throat behind Grell from up on the stairs. It was William, wearing the negligee Grell had tossed in the bin the night before and it fitted him horribly. "I've thought it over and I decided we should set aside some time for us for tonight," he said.

 

She couldn't stop her mouth from smiling. "Oh William. You really are one hell of a charmer." Her hands grabbed his arms happily.

 

"So I took the liberty of asking Alan to watch James for tonight. And no, I would never do this for Emeline." He brought his hands which had been clasped behind his back to his front and handed Grell a single red rose. "Just you. And if you ever mention this to anyone I'll divorce you.”

 

She took it from his hands, twirling it in her own. "These are our private moments. I'm too selfish to share this." On the tips of her toes she kissed him softly.

 

William took Grell's hand and led her to the bedroom. He attempted to make her laugh by posing on the bed, still wearing his dress shoes and socks. "Don't you find me attractive?" he asked.

 

She laughed climbing onto the bed. "When aren't you sexy?" She threw his shoes and socks off before straddling him. "I love you Will.”

 

"You do," he replied.

 

"I do. Do you love me?”

 

"You know I do." His hands rested on her hips.

 

She lifted her hips up, lifting the gown. Her hands ran along his stomach playing with his muscles. William lifted her oversized shirt, pulling it over her head to expose her breasts. William let her explore. Though he was sure she knew his body like the back of her hand, she never tired of exploring his body as if for the first time. "See anything new?" he asked. "A new wrinkle?”

 

"Oh no darling. I love just touching you. Loving everything inch of you." She licked his stomach, nipping and sucking at his skin.

 

"I think I see a new one on you," he teased, pointing to a spot under her ribs and tickling it.

 

She laughed after the sudden worry of her body pushed to the side. She held his hand wanting him to stop. "Shall I stop touching you then?" he asked.

 

"No. Just, no tickling." She took his hand kissing the palm to his fingers.

 

"You do know I would never lay with another, right?" William asked. "And life and myself may hinder things, but it doesn't mean I've lost interest or stopped caring about you.”

 

"I know it's hard for you sometimes to tell me. I just get frustrated when I don't feel like I feel it." She placed his hand on her chest. "My heart is yours.”

 

"My actions should speak loud enough.”

 

"They do. I feel like I'm just being greedy." She moved to his side caressing his face. "I love you so much it hurts Will.”

 

"Why does it hurt?" he inquired.

 

"What I mean is, if you're ever away, I feel very alone. If anything were to happen to you, my whole world would be shattered and I wouldn't know what to do.”

 

“I'd hope you would keep on living and be there for our son,” said William. He reached over to the nightstand and retrieved a condom, putting it on. 

 

"Of course I would. It would just be harder without you by my side." She moved her hand over it. "Do you want to try for another?"

 

“We’re having enough trouble with one right now, do you really want to try to raise another?“

 

"If we have them too far apart, they won't bond with each other. I love our son but, I feel as if he's lonely.”

 

“He has Rosalind and the others.”

 

"They're not the same. They're great companions, don't get me wrong. I just... I do want another child. If you're not ready, we'll wait.”

 

“And if I don't want any more?” 

 

"Well..." She remained silent just kissing him. She didn't know how to answer.

 

"Well...what?”

 

"I love you.”

 

"You're not happy," he stated.

 

"I just want you, Will. And if you don't want any more, then I still have you and James.”

 

“I just don't know right now. It would be unfair to either of our children if we became unable to give them the proper care they deserve.”

 

"Maybe when we can have James in a school?”

 

"Maybe," he replied. William reached up and gently massaged her breasts.

 

She gasped, letting him touch as he pleased. "Will~”

 

He rolled them over so Grell lay on her back. He placed kisses to her neck, her collar, and her breasts. With his free hand, he teased her clit, making her nice and wet. 

 

She held onto his back, tracing the muscles. Her hands moved down gripping his rear. "I love you.”

“Show me,” he murmured against her skin.

Grell moved one of her hands to the front groping his dick. "I try to more often than not."

"I mean now. I will say this. If the condom breaks this time, oh well."

"William." She was surprised by his answer. Grell kissed his chin and guided him to her moist lips.

William ran his tongue along the pink flesh. He held her hips, reaching up with one hand to toy with one of her breasts. A moan escaped her throat. Her fingers tangled in his hair bucking her hips forward. He pleasured her for a little while before moving into position. "It's been awhile, Mrs. Spears. Can you still handle my cock?"

"I know I should be able to." She grabbed his dick, rubbing it against her entrance.

William slid inside her. "How does that feel?" he asked once all the way in.

Her arms wrapped around his neck pressing their foreheads together. "So good. I love it when you're inside me."

William began to move slowly. He kissed her tenderly, expressing his love for her with the kiss. She kissed back letting her hands comb through his hair. These moments had become a delicacy for them.

"No rough stuff tonight," he said. "Let's just make love together."

She nodded kissing his cheek tenderly. "I don't feel like tonight would be a good night for anything rough. I just want us. Like this."

"Me too," he agreed. They made love together deep into the night. Morning brought a new day and a somewhat mischievous William, rolling over in bed to kiss his wife on the sensitive part of her neck that made her hot and bothered.

She moaned softly As she woke up. The gesture alone was enough to cause her body to react so well.

He grabbed her breast and massaged it. William scooted closer, pressing his morning wood against her pale cheeks.

"You're being so bad my darling."

"Am I?" he asked. He shifted a little, pressing his cock into her vagina. William grabbed her leg and lifted it into the air as he thrust.

Her moan was cut off with the sudden intrusion. She turned her head gazing at him. "So bad~"

"How do you feel about a little roughness?"

"I don't mind it at all."

William got up, pulling her to her knees. He slammed into her, giving her ass a slap.

Grell cried out clawing into the sheets. "Oh William!"

"That's it, scream my name," he said. "Scream-"   
  
A portal appeared in the bedroom and James jumped out, climbing onto the bed. "Mommy! Dada!" he shouted.

Grell jumped back with a small yelped covering their bodies. "James! Why aren't you with your uncles?!"

"Mommy!" he said again with a smile as he climbed onto the bed. William pulled out of Grell and made sure the blankets were wrapped tightly around them.

"James..." She sighed as he hugged them tightly. "He's so cute... I bet Alan and Eric are in a panic."

"Alan especially."

"Call them, please darling.” William sighed, rolling over to reach his phone. Grell stroked James's hair out of his face kissing his forehead. "You need to stop making portals like that. You're going to give us all a heart attack."

"So much for that," said William, hanging up the phone and trying to will his erection away.

"What happened?" She tried her best to not back into the still hard organ.

"I mean us and what we were doing."

 

"I know, I know. I want to finish what you started."

 

"So would I. Perhaps later when he lays down for a nap."

 

"I'd like that." She leaned over kissing his shoulder. "What did Alan say?”

 

"He thanked us for letting him know and apologized profusely.”

 

"At least he's safe." She lifted James up staring at his illuminate eyes. "Did you have breakfast handsome man?”

 

"No breakfast," James answered.

 

"No breakfast?" she asked with a playful gasp. "My poor baby must starving.”

 

"No breakfast," repeated James.

 

William slid out from under the covers and pulled on his robe. "I'll feed him. Do you want eggs?"

 

"Eggs?"

 

"Yes, do you want eggs?"

 

"No!"

 

"What do you want for breakfast?"

 

"No breakfast!" James shouted and William sighed.

 

"What would you like to eat? Toast? Hash? Sausage?"

 

"Nooo," James trailed off. "No hash."

 

"Okay. Daddy and Mummy will feed their little chick."

 

"Chocolate?" asked James, carefully pronouncing the word.

 

"Absolutely not," replied William. "Not for breakfast."

 

"Why not add some chocolate to breakfast?"

 

"Grell, that's unhealthy."

 

"Why do you want chocolate? Is that what your uncles fed you?"

 

"It yummy!" James said excitedly.

 

"Oh goodness." She looked at William. "Which uncle?"

 

"Alan wouldn't be that stupid," answered William. 

 

"I think he just wants chocolate, which he isn't going to get." William picked up James and started for the kitchen.

 

She got on her own robe following them down. William put James in his highchair and started breakfast. Grell started the coffee pot keeping an eye on him. William passed by her, pinching her ass. She giggled loving his more playful side. She spanked his own grabbing the cream and sugar. William stood behind her, reaching for a mug and whispering in her ear. "If James wasn't here, I'd bend you over this counter."

 

"William..." She shivered backing her back against his.

 

"Am I too out of character this morning?" he asked.

 

"A little but, I like it." She turned around putting his free hand on her ass. "Do you like it?"

 

"Do I like being different from my usual self?"

 

"I mean, do you like being a little more naughty than normal?"

 

"Not particularly. As long as no one else sees me, I suppose it's alright."

 

"I'll be the only one who sees this side of you.” William gave her a kiss and served James his breakfast. They enjoyed their breakfast together, having a rather pleasant time just the three of them.

 

William enjoyed his day off with his family. He picked up James that evening and smelled the dirty nappie. "We should start potty training soon," he mentioned to Grell.

 

"Sounds like a plan. We need to pop down to the human realm and pick up more childcare things. Do you think we should switch up his bedding too?"

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"He might need a larger bed soon too."

 

"We'll look into it, I suppose."

 

"Good." She got up moving some things around the place. "I love you."

 

William looked at her in alarm. "Are you nesting? I thought you said you were not pregnant."

 

"I'm not, but I feel like, if we're going to change things for him, we should change some other things." She moved around the room looking for more to do.

 

"You're certain? We went through this when we first moved here."

 

"I'm just thinking of a change. It's not good to keep everything the same year after year. Plus, he's older now. He can pick a colour for the walls."

 

"Will you get tested? More than once? To ease my mind?"

 

She sighed kissing his cheek. "If it puts your mind at ease, I will."

 

"Thank you." William finished changing James and put him in his bed. James immediately got up and began jumping.   
  
"Jump! Jump!"   
  
William told him no and not to jump on the bed, grabbing the child and trying to get him to lay back down. "Have you been teaching him to jump on the bed?" he asked Grell.

 

"No. I didn't. James, darling, please stop."

 

James gave a few more jumps and sat down on the bed. William took a book out on the rules of the reapers and began reading to him. Grell sat next to him listening to the rules.  She yawned petting James's head as he started to drift off.

 

Once James was asleep, William took Grell's hand and led her from the room. He partially closed James's door and sped toward the bedroom. He shut and locked the door, pushing Grell gently towards the bed as he started getting undressed as fast as he could.

 

She stripped down, loving his eagerness. "You just couldn't wait for me ~"

 

"We were interrupted this morning and you know how I hate interruptions." He pushed Grell towards the bed, kissing her. She kissed back, clinging onto him. Her hand stroked his chest palming his stomach. William hoisted her up and placed her on the mattress. "How do you want me?" he asked.

 

"Hard~" she teased.

 

"Rough? Slow?"

 

"You did say you were going to be rough." She raised her hand with her index finger to his lips. "If you don't feel comfortable, we'll go soft."

 

William answered her by turning her over and giving a slap on her ass. He fingered her cunt, getting her nice and wet before sliding his hand upward to her asshole. "You know, there's a side to you I've not had yet," he said as he circled it with his finger.

 

She shivered loving the sensation of the sting on her ass. "You can have it. It's been so long since I've been filled there..."

 

William stretched her hole, lubing himself by pushing into her vagina. He held onto her hips and pushed into her ass with a groan.

 

She gripped the bed under him. Her body being forced to get used to the intrusion again. "Oh, Will..."

 

William grunted, pushing in and out. "Grell.”

She panted getting her own hips to push back and meet his thrusts. "Ha- harder."

 

William pushed harder, beads of sweat forming on his brow. "Grell," he moaned. She snapped her hips back moaning loudly into the mattress. 

 

"Keep it down," growled William, tugging her hair. "We don't want to wake James."

 

She whimpered keeping her voice to a minimum. She turned her head seeing the way he took command. "William..."

 

His eyes turned soft and he stopped moving. "Did I hurt you?" he asked. "I didn't mean to tug so hard."

 

"No, you didn't hurt me. It felt good."

 

"Well... Keep it down," he repeated, resuming his thrusts. Grell chewed on her bottom lip, almost wanting to test it out. William pulled out and pushed her down, turning her over, before reinserting himself. He fingered her clit and inserted his fingers into her as he moved.

 

She whimpered and kept her moans to a hush, rocking her hips. Each movement driving her mad. "Will....I'm...close."

 

William rubbed her clit harder. Her hands clasped onto her mouth to try and cover her moan. She came hard hoping to not make a lot of noise. William followed, filling her with his hot seed.

 

She gazed up at him. A hot, flushed mess underneath him. "I love you, William."

 

"I love you too," he said, pulling out.

 

Pulling him onto the bed with her, she kissed his lips. She rested her head on his shoulder hugging onto him. "You've made me the luckiest lady in the whole realm."

 

"How have I made you lucky?"

 

"You've married me, given the child I always wanted, made sure I wasn't killed...what more could a girl ask for?"

 

"I wasn't ready to marry you when I did, or have children. I've been making sure you weren't killed since day one."

 

"I know, but look at us now. Do you wish you could take it back?"

 

"Not take it back, but do differently."

 

"I would agree with you there." The silence of their home made her really want to fall asleep in his arms. "I wouldn't have minded having James at our wedding."

 

"I would have waited until we were married to have children."

 

"That's fair. If I had known, I wouldn't have gotten pregnant from you know who, I'd like to have had it wait."

 

William pulled back. "You only had sex with me to try to not have his child?"

 

"What? No. I'm saying that, if there wasn't that fear to having children, could've waited." She sat up looking at him. "I was scared and I honestly thought it was all a sick joke to put it in my head that I could."

 

"We did use protection that failed, but it still sounds that way."

 

"I love you, William. I would never give it up. I want you and all you have to offer." She sighed hovering him. "I want you to take all I can give too."

 

"I don't have much to offer."

 

"You gave me yourself."

 

"Which isn't worth anything."

 

"It's worth more than anything I could think off."

 

"I suppose that's all that matters, if I matter to you, though I may never understand why. All because I bested you one day and refused to take your crap."

 

"That all it took for me to become smitten with you." She kissed his chest movin up to his lips. "I fell in love that day."

 

"And not in love with every other man who stood up to you? I wasn't the only one."

 

"It's different with you. There was a spark." She groaned getting frustrated. "You gave me a feeling I never had before."

 

"I still don't understand, but then romanticism has never been one of my strong points."

 

"But, you know what love is. You felt it when you thought you lost us." William got up and went to the water closet. He returned shortly and lay beside her. He ran his hand along her body. "I don't always express it the way you need me to."

 

"I know. I shouldn't get as upset as I do for it. When I saw Rosalind at the building, I knew you were trying to find us. I knew you loved me without any further explanation."

 

"I suppose it's true, you don't know what you have until it's gone."

 

She cooed resting her head opposite of his. "I'm glad you love me so.”

 

William brought his hand lower, rubbing her clit. "You're hard to love.”

 

Grell moaned running her hand along his dick. "But, you love me anyway." William concentrated on pleasuring her with his hand. She spread her legs letting him have better access. "You're so good to me.”

 

“So you believe me when I say there's nothing funny going on between Emeline and myself?” 

 

"I do. I just don't have to like her." she said in a rather smug way.

 

“I suppose I can accept that. I think she's a little jealous of you too.”

 

"She better be. I have you." She began to stroke him at a slow pace.

 

William covered her with his body pushing inside her. "You do," he said and began to move. Holding onto his arms she moved with him. Her eyes never parting from him.

 

 

_END_

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and review. It helps us keep going.


End file.
